Stolen Child
by Sierra Magick
Summary: Hermione disappears only to reappear several years later. Hogwarts had drastically changed, Ron and Harry are in Canada, Professor Snape is the only one able to get through to her. WARNINGINCOMPLETE! I'm desperately trying to refind my muse :
1. The Rabbit hole

Stolen child  
  
Chapter 1 The Rabbit Hole  
  
Ron, Harry, and the rest of the 3rd year Gryffindors and Slytherans made there way gloomily down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's hut. It had snowed the night before, just enough to cover the short, stubbly winter grass, and none of them were very enthused about the prospect of spending an entire class outside, but no one more so than Hermione Granger. She was trailing behind the others, her eyes on the ground, occasionally glancing up at the back of Harry and Ron's heads.  
They had both been furious with her ever since she'd told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt Harry had received from an anonymous person on Christmas morning. A rush of hot anger came over her and she nearly tumbled to the ground as she tripped on a protruding rock. She quickly regained her composure, and sighed, she had become so clumsy lately. She'd never let anyone know it, but the weight of so many classes had her at a near breaking point, and almost always exhausted. Hermione sighed and looked up again at the back of Ron and Harry's heads, wishing they'd realize that she had only meant to help, to keep Harry safe.  
Before she even realized it, the long trail of students had stopped, and she nearly ran into Ron, though thankfully she reacted quickly enough, and saved herself from receiving even more scorn from him, though she did nearly slide onto her rear end in the process. Yet again gathering her composure, she looked up just as Hagrid came around from the side of his hut looking quite at home in the snow, bundled up in his mole skin coat.  
"Alright, everyone 'ere? Got something special fer ya t'day." Hagrid was beaming down at all of them, completely oblivious to their apprehensive glances at one another. Usually, when Hagrid had something "special" for them, more often than not at least a few of them would be heading to the infirmary. Still grinning broadly, he motioned for them to follow him. "It's just over her, near the tree line."  
More than a few students lagged behind, watching the path he was taking towards the forbidden forest uneasily, but thankfully he stopped about five meters from the first gnarled oak.  
"Now everyone circle around, but BE CAREFUL WHERE YE STEP" Hagrid said loudly. "Don't step inside them, or on one, everyone understand?" He looked around at the shivering class, most of whom didn't know what he was referring to, until the class began to spread out into a wide circle.  
Hermione craned her neck, trying to get a good look at what it was that everyone in the front was examining on the ground. Ron and Harry began to move toward the left side of the circle, and so she decided to go right instead. Peering over the shoulders of the students already huddled around the thing of interest, Hermione could finally see what it was that they were so interested in, and her mood finally lightened a bit. It was a large ring, about six feet across, made of toadstools, a light dusting of snow making them shimmer in the afternoon light. Everyone else seemed to be a bit more at ease as well, a fairy ring was nothing compared to hippogriffs, and far more interesting that flubberworms.  
Hermione found a gap in the circle and squeezed in to get a better look at it, careful not to get too close. A few more students filed in behind her, but she was too interested in the fairy ring to pay any attention to them until she heard a familiar gag inducing drawl just a foot or two from her ear. "Oh gods, do you two smell that? Something positively reeks over here." Hermione gritted her teeth, hearing Crabbe and Goyle snicker at Malfoy's remark, she didn't want to admit it, but being taunted without Harry or Ron at her side made even the most cliché remarks almost unbearable.  
Before Malfoy had any more of the chance to insult her, though, Hagrid began to speak to the class. "Can anyone here tell me what this is?" Hermione didn't bother to raise her hand, fairy rings, though rare, were very recognizable, and she was sure at least three quarters of the class already knew, and sure enough, at least ten students raised their hands. "Harry?"  
"It's a fairy ring." Harry stated in his usual bright manner.  
"Right, And can anyone tell me what its purpose is?"  
There was more of a pause this time, and only a few people, including Hermione, raised their hands. "Ms. Brown?"  
Hermione sighed and put her hand down.  
"Fairies dance around it in a circle at night, and on fairy holidays, it's also a gateway to their world, and anyone who steps inside one can be taken by the fairies."  
"Exactly, so that's why I don't want anyone to step inside, Fairies like any chance to get somethin' new to entertain them, and nothing is more entertaining to them then children."  
The class continued on like this until everyone's interest in the fairy ring had been frozen along with the rest of them, and no one could pay any attention to Hagrid's lengthy lecture and longer. Hermione tried her best to pay attention, but even within her pockets her fingers were beginning to freeze, and she couldn't help but tap her foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to signal the end of the class. The fact that Malfoy was standing right behind her, constantly commenting on the "smell" in her general area, and his inability to see because of the huge mound of bushy hair in his way didn't help her in the least, all it would take is a few more comments and she knew she's end up clocking him.  
"Gods, I think I might loose my breakfast if I have to stand so close to this filthy little mudblood much longer." Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle, just loud enough to allow her to hear it as well.  
Hermione whirled around at once, planning on letting loose a string of rather un lady like insults in his face, but instead nearly fell over backwards after realizing just how close Malfoy was to her, his face only a few inches from hers.  
"Ugh! Get away from me, you'll soil my robes!" Malfoy pushed her away from him forcefully, his face twisted into a horrible mask of hatred.  
Hermione tried to regain her balance, but slipping in the snow; she completely lost it and tumbled backwards towards the snowy ground.only she never hit it. There was a collective horrified gasp emitted from the class. The last thing she saw was Harry and Ron's horrified faces before terrifying blackness and a dreadful sense of falling overtook her.  
  
Stolen Child  
  
William Butler Yeats  
  
Song By Loreena Mckennit  
  
Were dips the rocky highland  
  
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,  
  
There lies a leafy island  
  
Where flapping herons wake  
  
The drowsy water-rats;  
  
There we've hid our faery vats,  
  
Full of berries  
  
And of reddest stolen cherries. Come away, O human child!  
  
To the waters and the wild  
  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
  
For the world's more full of weeping  
  
than you can understand. Where the wave of moonlight glosses  
  
The dim grey sands with light,  
  
Far off by furthest Rosses  
  
We foot it all the night,  
  
Weaving olden dances,  
  
Mingling hands and mingling glances  
  
Till the moon has taken flight;  
  
To and fro we leap  
  
And chase the frothy bubbles,  
  
While the world is full of troubles  
  
And is anxious in its sleep. Come away, O human child!  
  
To the waters and the wild  
  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
  
For the world's more full of weeping  
  
than you can understand. Where the wandering water gushes  
  
From the hills above Glen-Car,  
  
In pools among the rushes  
  
That scarce could bathe a star,  
  
We seek for slumbering trout  
  
And whispering in their ears  
  
Give them unquiet dreams;  
  
Leaning softly out  
  
From ferns that drop their tears  
  
Over the young streams. Come away, O human child!  
  
To to waters and the wild  
  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
  
For to world's more full of weeping  
  
than you can understand. Away with us he's going,  
  
The solemn-eyed:  
  
He'll hear no more the lowing  
  
Of the calves on the warm hillside  
  
Or the kettle on the hob  
  
Sing peace into his breast,  
  
Or see the brown mice bob  
  
Round and round the oatmeal-chest. For be comes, the human child,  
  
To the waters and the wild  
  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
  
from a world more full of weeping  
  
than he can understand!  
  
*~~~*~~~~*  
  
Just a few notes: Obviously the characters within this story do NOT belong to me, and I'm not making any money from this. This is my first fanfiction, and the first thing I've written since I graduated high school nearly three years ago. I was inspired to write it after becoming hooked on Loreena Mckennit's interpretation of 'Stolen Child' written by William Butler Yeats. First I did a painting about it, and then, after reading just a little too much fanfiction on this website *twitch twitch*, I decided to also use it as a basis for a story. Anyways, Reviews, of course, are appreciated, though please be gentle, like I said, it's my first time! ^_- , also, this is a HERMIONE GRANGER AND SEVERUS SNAPE fic *L* so don't expect too much of a role from anyone else :P. One last note- it's not explicit yet, but don't fret it will be! 


	2. If I Had You Now, As I Had Once Before

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter II  
  
If I Had You Now, As I Had Once Before  
  
~Nearly Six Years Later~  
  
The Grounds outside of Howarts were blanketed in a thick covering of snow, and still more was falling from the dismal gray skies. Professor Severus Snape stared out of the large window, his feelings, if you could call them that, echoing the bleakness of the landscape. He blinked once, then twice, and then turned his eyes back towards the hallway before him and continued the long walk from the dungeons to the great hall.  
  
Swinging open the large oak doors, he entered the enormous hall which was half heartedly decorated for the holidays. Briskly he walked across the long room and took his usual seat at the head table, barely acknowledging the other Professors seated with him, nor the hundreds of students seated at their house tables, babbling on about whatever it is that children talk about. He did make it a point to glare at a few of them, though his stare had lost some of its intensity in the past few years, just like the rest of Hogwarts.  
  
There was no speech to begin dinner, the plates were simply filled and then emptied by hungry, oblivious children, and each and every Professor was silent as he or she ate.  
  
Snape didn't wait until everyone else was done before standing and leaving without so much as a smile, a nod, or a goodbye. It was pointless. He stalked back to the dungeons, his boots echoing dully on the stone floors. Once within the safety of his quarters, he sat heavily in his favorite arm chair and glared across the room at the small photograph sitting on the end table next to his bed. It was a rather old photograph of the Hogwart's staff, all standing together, most of them alternately smiling and waving, all accept for him.  
  
The person he was most interested in was standing in the middle of them all, with a long gray beard and hair, and a twinkle in his eyes. Professor Snape scowled, gritting his teeth, making sure the keep the emotions he felt boiling inside him in check, even though obviously, no one was watching. "Damn you Albus. You and me both."  
  
He awoke the next morning at the same time, in the same place as always, lying on his back, looking up at his stone ceiling, a warm fire crackling in his fireplace, his blankets neatly tucked under his arms, and the same deadness in his soul. He lay there for a long while, simply staring at the ceiling, his thoughts slowing wandering over the same old tripe, until finally he gathered all his strength and pulled himself out of bed.  
  
He stood in front of his mirror for a long while, his hands resting against the top of his dresser. His hair was a mess, his face even more sallow than it had been the day before, if that was possible, and his eyes were just as dull as they had been for the past few years, there was barely even a glimmer of contempt or hate in them any more, just two dull pools of stagnant memories.  
  
Memories of the events that made him, made Hogwarts this way. The final battle against Voldemort standing out most in his mind. Snape quickly pushed the memory back into the deep recesses of his mind before it could surface fully, and finally straitened and began to dress, not even bothering with a shower, or even cleaning himself up a bit with his wand.  
  
The days classes were nothing but complete and utter agony for the potion's master, it seemed like every day the students became more and more idiotical, spilling valuable ingredients, and melting cauldrons was now a very common occurrence, and at least one awful thing happened a day. Half the time he didn't even bother any more, he'd just have them read and take notes instead of having to go through the ordeal of actually teaching, making sure to roar at them at least twice a lesson and take off as many points as possible for anything he could thing of.  
  
He was beyond relieved when it was time for lunch and he finally had some privacy. Retreating to his quarters once more he sat upon his bed, freshly made by house elves, and leaned forward, lowering his head, his elbows resting on his knees. He stayed like this for a moment, and then opened the drawer of his night stand next to his bed, and pulled out a flask, unscrewed the cap, and took a long draft of the fire whiskey within.  
  
The rest of his classes seemed to drag on forever; the only thing keeping him sane was the warmth of the whiskey in his belly. In between each class, he'd sneak a few shots out of the flask hidden within his robes, and by the end of the day, he was done, and definitely not fit to be handling dangerous substances, and so, probably not very wisely, he decided to leave the dungeons.  
  
The journey up to the entrance hall was a slow one for Snape, he had to hug the wall several times, especially when going up stairs, but he made it, and took a few moments to stand there in the middle of the hall, glad that everyone else was busy having dinner. He tried to think of something to do, but as was usual these days, an idea didn't come to him easily. It was only when he heard footsteps coming towards him from the marble stair case across from him that he was spurred into action. He knew he had to act fast if he didn't want a student or teacher to find him in this state. He silently cursed himself for deciding to go for a stroll, and forced himself to make a quick decision and hastily opened the front door and slid out into the cold evening air.  
  
The sun had not yet set, and despite the thick blanket of snow, it didn't seem all that cold to him, though of course he knew that was why they called it fire whiskey. He sighed and looked out over the snowy grounds now glistening in the honey gold evening light, and sticking his hands in his pockets, decided that it might be wise to go for a short walk to sober up a bit before going back inside.  
  
The snow crunched softly under his boots, as he made his way down the gentle slope of the grounds, careful not to slip. Absentmindedly he look up at Hogwarts, his eyes falling upon the Tower which was once home to the Headmaster, but was now deserted, and had been for a few years now. The tower that would still be home to Albus Dumbledore if it hadn't been for him. Snape growled at the unwanted afterthought and looked away from the school, forcing himself to think of something else. He didn't even think about where he was heading until he was already there.]  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Bonny Portmore  
  
Loreena Mckennit  
  
O Bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand  
  
And the more I think on you the more I think long  
  
If I had you now as I had once before  
  
All the Lords in Old England would not purchase  
  
Portmore.  
  
O Bonny Portmore, I am sorry to see  
  
Such a woeful destruction of your ornament tree  
  
For it stood on your shore for many's the long day  
  
Till the long boats from Antrim came to float it away.  
  
O Bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand  
  
And the more I think on you the more I think long  
  
If I had you now as I had once before  
  
All the Lords in Old England would not purchase  
  
Portmore.  
  
All the birds in the forest they bitterly weep  
  
Saying "where will we shelter or where will we sleep?"  
  
For the Oak and the Ash they are all cutten down  
  
And the walls of BONNY PORTMORE are all down to the ground.  
  
O Bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand  
  
And the more I think on you the more I think long  
  
If I had you now as I had once before  
  
All the Lords in Old England would not purchase  
  
Portmore. 


	3. The World's More Full of Weeping Than Yo...

Notes: This chapter contains a few MAJOR spoilers for books # 4 and #5, so if you don't wanna know, or don't already know, don't read! *L* I apologize for the poor format of chapter two (I fixed it though, yay! ), for some odd reason when I uploaded the story my paragraphs didn't show up *grumbles*.  
  
To the reviewers thus far: Alena: Thank you so much! And don't worry, as long as I can keep myself creative, I'll post regularly ;)  
  
Risi: That is so neat! I've only seen one, and it was small and half knocked down : ( -- but I've always been fascinated with them, and recently I've really become interested to the darker side of fairies. And no, it really isn't a very good place, at least not yet *wink wink* especially to Severus (tries not to swoon).and as for Dumbledore, I'll talk about him pretty soon ^_^  
  
Thank you two so much for the review, I literally did a happy dance when I came home from work and found them! *continues to do happy dance*  
  
Stolen Child  
  
Chapter III The world's More Full of Weeping Than you can Understand  
  
He could see it glistening in the snow as he approached; a ring of toadstools of all shapes and sizes encircled by a short wooden fence. It was exactly the same as it had been the last time he visited it two years ago, accept then it hadn't been dusted in snow. In fact, hadn't changed since the disappearance of Hermione Granger so many years ago, which was quite amazing for a fairy ring, they usually only lasted a week at most. Of course the ring's miraculous staying power probably had a lot to do with the fact that they had made it clear that it was not to be disturbed, but that was when they still had hope that she'd return.  
  
Snape sighed bitterly when he reached the small fence, glaring down at the circle, his hands stuffed in it pockets, glaring at the innocent looking formation, knowing it was far more devious than its merry appearance let on. As much as he hated to admit it, the disappearance of Ms. Granger had been the beginning of the end for the golden age of Hogwarts and the wizarding world.  
  
First her disappearance and the departure of Hagrid after he became so incredibly consumed by guilt that he could no longer feasibly live on the grounds. Two years after that there was the death of Cedric Diggory at the end of the Triwizard cup, and the following year there had been the ministry take over and the loss of Sirius Black during a battle with several death eaters. In the following years there had been nothing but a series of terrible misfortunes, all culminating in the loss of Albus Dumbledore. Professor Snape cringed, the memory, though years old, was still the only thing that truly got to him.  
  
He cleared his throat, and pulled his robes around him more tightly and continued to glare down at the ring, but it began to blur and his stomach began to turn as his eyes unfocused. He grumbled, shook his head, and then began to study the surrounding area, not wanting to focus on any one thing for too long. He took a moment to study the place where Hagrid's pumpkin patch had been, and the hut were he had once lived, and then his eyes slowly drifted over the snowy ground towards the forbidden forest not too far away. It was then that he saw something that made him stop, step forward, squint, and immediately sober up.  
  
Snape moved over toward the thing that had so quickly caught his attention, trying his best to be cautious as well. It was just a few feet from the edge of the forbidden forest and mostly covered in the fresh snow. As he got closer he could clearly see that it was indeed what he had dreaded it would be.  
  
It was a person, a woman to be exact. Her completely bare skin was nearly the color of the snow, and she was laying belly down, her head turned to the side, covered in jumble of light brown hair. Warily he inched forward, kneeling down and reaching a hand towards her shoulder. It was cold, but not nearly as cold as it would have been if she was dead. Slowly he rolled her over onto her back, pushed her dread locked and braided hair out of her face, and barely suppressed a gasp.  
  
Her face was tinged with blue, her lips were almost purple. She looked to be about twenty, her face was more mature than he remembered, and no longer had the roundness of youth, but it was her. He had seen that face a thousand times before, glaring back at him while he chastised her or one of her friends, or looking terrified that he'd take off house points when he caught her in the halls when she should have been in the Gryffindor tower. It was indeed Hermione Granger.  
  
Severus had to force himself to move, to react to the situation. He didn't need to check her pulse to tell she was alive, he could see the steaming of her breath in the frigid air, and though it was a very small puff of condensation indeed, it was still there. He hastily removed his outer robes, leaving him in a dress shirt and pants, and carefully wrapped her in them. Even though she was but a wisp of a woman, he still had a quite a time carrying her, it had been years since he had done much of anything besides brew potions, and he himself had become little more than a wisp of a man.  
  
Snape hoisted her into his arms and awkwardly made his way back to the castle in the dimming light as quickly, yet as carefully as he could. Slipping in the snow and breaking his or her leg would do neither of them any good.  
  
Unable to use his hands, Professor Snape instead used his booted foot to push heavy from door of Hogwarts wide open so he could stumble in, the weight of Ms. Granger having become nearly unbearable.  
  
Apparently supper had ended recently because there were still several students mingling in the hallways, and thankfully he immediately spotted several sixth year boys standing together, staring at him and the bundle in his arms in alarm.  
  
"You there, yes YOU." He snarled at the strongest looking one out of the group who looked terrified at the prospect of being singled out by his potion's master. "Take her." Snape passed the limp girl over to the boy and pointed up the stairs "To the hospital wing, boy, make it quick!"  
  
The young man hurried off, carrying Hermione with incredible ease, as though she was just a small child. Professor Snape stayed for awhile longer, catching his breath, taking a moment to glare harshly at the remaining boys until they took the hint and went on their way, towards their house.  
  
He was just about to head off towards the infirmary himself when he stopped. Exhaling harshly he straitened up, turned, and headed towards the dungeons, what did he care about a snot nosed little brat who'd probably die before the morning anyways? The spark of brief excitement that had been ignited within him went out with that thought, and Severus Snape's heart once again froze over. 


	4. Deliver Me

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter IV Deliver Me  
  
Professor Severus Snape awoke at the same time as always, staring up at the same ceiling as always, lying on his back as always, a warm fire in his fireplace. Accept something was indeed different. The angle was all wrong, and his bed was much too hard. He sat up and looked around, realizing that sometime during the night, he had rolled into the floor, and was now tangle in a heap of satiny blankets and sheets.  
  
Perplexed and quite a bit stiffer than usual he pulled himself up, wincing at a sharp pain in his head, and took a moment to pile his blankets back onto the bed. Slowly he made his way over to his dresser and leaned against it, studying himself in his mirror for a moment. He looked awful. This morning, though, he had a reason. Fire whiskey was not something to take lightly.  
  
He started to reach for his clothes laid across the back of his armchair, stopped, then turned and hobbled towards his personal bathroom instead, deciding that a hot shower would at least alleviate the cricks in his back and neck.  
  
The shower was indeed, quite soothing, and he found himself nearly nodding off a few times. He lathered his hair with and extra large dollop of shampoo which he had created himself. The spicy scent of cloves, cinnamon, chicory root, and a hint of lavender fill the shower. Snape grinned, he was indeed quite proud of it. He had never cared much for perfumes or lotions, but it was nice to have created something both functional and pleasant.  
  
After a long, long time indeed, Professor Snape stepped out of the bathroom, followed by a thick puff of steam. He felt refreshed, much better than he had when he had awoken, though the dull, aching throb in his head was still present.  
  
It took him only a few more minutes to make himself presentable, though much to his annoyance, he had to use a different set of outer robes than usual, his others were still undoubtedly in the infirmary with Ms. Granger. He scowled, knowing that Poppy hadn't sent it down with the rest of the laundry in an attempt to force him to check up on Hermione, which must mean that the little wretch had made it through the night.  
  
Potion's went the same as any other day. Professor Snape had decided that he didn't want to deal with the students, and instructed them all to read chapters fifteen through nineteen and take extensive notes, they would be graded at the end of the class. No one dared to moan or groan about the assignment as he glowered at them all from his desk, occasionally sipping from his flask which held a pain relieving potion today as opposed to fire whiskey.  
  
Apparently the news of Ms. Granger's reappearance hadn't spread yet, there was no abnormal excited twittering between the children before or after classes, and especially not during. Of course it wouldn't really make sense for them to care. None of them had been in school when she had attended. It occurred to him that quite a few of them had never known Professor Dumbledore, either. He took another swig of the potion in his flask, trying in vain to ease the stab of pain that thought caused in his chest.  
  
The lunch break seemed to come a lot sooner today, much to his relief, and he took advantage of the opportunity to refill his flask. He stood in the middle of his classroom for several moments, his flask in hand, before making up his mind what to do next. With just a few long strides he was out of the classroom and on his way out of the dungeons, heading towards the hospital wing.  
  
Boring/short chapter, I know, but hell, who doesn't want to picture Snape in the shower, smelling like all those yummy spices!! *swoons* Don't worry, it'll pick up soon! ^_-. I'll try too keep up the pace, but this is all I have stored thus far! *L* One other thing-I'd like to apologize for my absolutely AWFUL spelling! I was so embarrassed when someone pointed out that I had misspelled Dumbledore, but also thankful! I'm a HUGE fan a of the books, and of the movies, but it's been months since I've cracked open a book, and instead I've been listening to the audio books along with my fiancé (while we clean house, cook, paint, etc *LOL*), so I had completely forgotten! *LOL* and the fact that my spell/grammar check says that names are wrong no matter how they're spelled doesn't really help, either ^_- *LMAO* 


	5. I Would be the One

Note: Review replies at the bottom of the page ^_^  
  
Stolen Child  
  
Chapter V  
  
And I would be the one  
  
The journey to the infirmary didn't seem to be as daunting as it had the previous day, and Snape kept a steady pace the entire time. He passed no one in the halls, and was thankful; glaring would have caused his head to throb even more that it already did. Absentmindedly he took another swig of the potion in his flask, his face screwing up into a grimace at the wretched taste.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs, tugged at the waist of his robes to straiten them, tucked away his flask, and marched down the hall and into the infirmary. The room smelled of disinfecting and healing potions, not at all unpleasant, especially to Snape. He made his way across the room briskly, his eyes darting about for Madame Pomfrey. Instead he yet again found himself stopped in his tracks by Ms. Granger.  
  
She was sitting up in her hospital bed, looking away from him, apparently oblivious to his presence. The sun coming in from the windows had turned her hair bright golden brown. It had been cut to just below her ears, apparently to remove the dreadlocks and knotted braids. Her skin was no longer tinged with deathly blue. Instead it was a delightful shade of medium tan. She had been dressed in a plain button up shirt, which didn't at all detract from her beau----  
  
She was looking right at him. Snape cleared his throat and glowered at her. "Ms. Granger." He nodded in a polite, yet completely unfriendly way, waited for a moment for her to respond, and when she did not, he scowled at her and kept walking towards the back of the hospital wing, searching for Madame Pomfrey. The entire way he was quite aware of Hermione's eyes following him intently, and as much has he hated to admit it, he found it to be quite unsettling.  
  
He finally found the nurse in the back storage room, rearranging her supplies, sleeves rolled up, and cheeks smudged with dust. "Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Ah, Severus, there you are, I was wondering when you'd come to visit Ms. Granger." Straitening up, and dusting her hands off on her apron, she smiled, though her eyes gave away just how worried she was.  
  
"I see that you recognized her as well, then." He stated curtly. "And no, I haven't come for a visit." Snape folded his arms in front of him, fast becoming annoyed with her cheerful assumptions.  
  
She smiled teasingly, ignoring his displeasure, her eyes gleaming as if she knew something that he didn't know, or wasn't willing to tell, and then brushed passed him, only to stop a foot away and turn around. "Gods, Severus, you positively reek!" Severus was quite taken aback, though on the outside he was completely calm, he had opened his mouth to snap back at her, when she continued. "You of all people should know the dangers of drinking pain relieving potions like water! Shame on you!" She glared at him reproachfully, though there was a hint of pity behind her stare, which aggravated him immensely.  
  
She continued out of the storage room, Snape on her heals, and then stepped into a small office for a moment before producing his robes, neatly folded in a thick, black pile of wool. "You know, a little color never hurt anyone, Severus. Green would be nice." She smiled brightly, handing his robes over to him, ignoring his intense scowl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to Miss Granger." Yet again she hurriedly brushed passed him in a flurry of robes and headed into the infirmary, and yet again he followed her, but this time he kept going after she had deviated from his intended path, and headed strait for the doors. He was a few steps away from his goal when he heard Poppy shout at him in alarm.  
  
"Severus, STOP!"  
  
He did so and slowly, cautiously turned to face her. She was staring at Hermione in utter disbelief, who, in turn, was staring blatantly at Snape, a look of disbelief, confusion, and something like faint recognition registering on her face.  
  
"Walk back towards me." She kept her eyes on Hermione the entire time, and as he walked back towards the other end of the room, looking positively livid, Hermione continued to watch him, her expression never changing.  
  
"Now stop again." Her voice was quite shaky this time.  
  
Professor Snape stopped and so did Hermione's gaze.  
  
"Simply amazing!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, finally looking at Snape.  
  
"So the little urchin knows how to stare, exactly HOW is that amazing, Poppy?" He glowered at them both and made sure to look incredibly exasperated, even though he couldn't help but be at least slightly intrigued.  
  
"That's the first time she's responded to anything, Severus." Madame Pomfrey waved her hand experimentally in front of Hermione's face, she'd didn't blink, and her eyes remained eerily transfixed on Snape. She snapped a few time, and the response was the same.  
  
"Very cute, Ms. Granger. Now if you're quite finished with show and tell, Madame Pomfrey, I have a class to teach in ten minutes." Snape's voice was firm, but something inside of him was restless, worried, was Hermione's condition and response to him genuine, or simply childish insolence?  
  
Poppy glared right back at him, but he could tell she was genuinely hurt over his lack of concern over her patient. "I'm sorry I kept you from your class, Professor Snape." And then she added under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear as he whirled around on his heels, to head back towards the doors, "Though you never snapped at your fire whiskey for it before." He pretended not to hear, pretended not to care, and continued on his journey back down into the dungeons.  
  
: : : : : : : Zoe: thanks so much! I can't wait to see what happens, either :P *starts to pull balls with ideas written on them out of one of those big bingo basket thingies*  
  
Winter Solstice: Thank you so much! Especially for correcting me! I feel so silly for that one! *LOL* I have read the books in a few months, and I've only heard his name, not seen it recently, so I'm really, REALLY grateful that someone pointed it out to me, my spell checker sure can't tell the difference! *L* (example spelling ideas from spell check: Bumble, fumble, stumble, etc, etc).  
  
HunnySnowBunny: Thank you so much! ^_^ I'm glad you think he's snarky! The Snarkier the better if you ask me! ^_- .I was actually surprised by how hard he is the write *LOL* I'm like.awwww, c'mon, Snape! It aint that bad! *contemplates editing the 4th chapter to have him singing show tunes in the shower* j/k of course again, thank you SO much for the review! I literally dance every time I get one!  
  
Sweetygirl420: Thank you! Don't worry, I will, I've been possessed by a fanfic demon! *LOL*  
  
The Great and Masterful Yoda: TY! And yup, I'm going 2 upda8 , I promiz! ^_-  
  
Jazzylady: don't worry, it'll get better soon, with all these reviews, my mood has gone no where but up! (seems like the fouler my mood, the angstier it gets :P )  
  
Theoretically insane: *jumps, looks around wildly* what?! Good?! Where!? J/k, thanks so much! ^_^ ^_^!!! 


	6. I'll Stop the World

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter VI  
  
I'll Stop the World  
  
Professor Severus Snape awoke an hour earlier than usual, laying on his side, looking at the cold stone wall of his quarters. His blankets and sheet were tangled around him and he could barely move his legs, but he felt better than he had in ages. As always there was a fire crackling merrily in his fire place.  
  
He sat up, untangling himself before moving to the edge of the bed. It felt as though he had been asleep for a hundred years, with nothing but a series of incredibly blissful dreams to keep his mind occupied.  
  
Absentmindedly he opened the drawer of his end table to reach for his flask. He stopped about halfway through the motion, looked perplexed for a moment, and then shut the drawer again, empty handed. It was then that he noticed a large envelope addressed to him in neat hand writing which he immediately recognized as belonging to Madame Pomfrey, no doubt left by a house elf, since obviously an owl couldn't come pecking at his window, his room had none. His mood slid down several notches, though he still felt too good to truly and honestly scowl.  
  
Hesitantly he picked it up and tore it open, pulled the letter out and discarded the envelope in the waste basket beneath the table, unfolded the paper and began to read.  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
If you happen to have any free time today, would you stop by the hospital wing to sit with Ms. Granger? Since you left yesterday she has done literally nothing but stare at the doors, she is even refusing to eat, and I am becoming quite worried.  
  
Thank you so much,  
  
Poppy  
  
He sighed heavily, crumpled the letter, tossed it into the waste basket, and then headed to the shower. As he lathered his hair and such he couldn't help but let his mind stray over thoughts of Ms. Granger as the scents filling the air relaxed his body and mind. Was she really sitting in her hospital bed watching and waiting for him to return? Had she been like that all night? How could she do that out of insolence? Was she simply "off" after spending six years in the world of the fairies? That is, of course if that was really where she went. For all he knew, she could have pulled some ridiculous hoax in order to ..In order to what? Why in the world would Hermione Granger want to leave Hogwarts, or the wizarding world? What reason could there have possibly been? He couldn't think of a single one, and that was saying something indeed. As much as he tried to shrug her disappearance off as some stupid prank, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was no way that her plight wasn't genuine.  
  
The subject of Hermione Granger and her disappearance didn't leave his mind for more than a few moments the entire day. Yet again he had the class read and take notes while he sat at his desk, brooding, pretending to work, when in fact he was running through his theories on paper, and not a single one of them made sense. He found himself wishing that Dumbledore was there to tell him that he was being silly, and of course Hermione had been taken by the fairies and there was no reason to doubt it, but of course wishing was for silly little children, Dumbledore was not there, and for Snape it was nearly impossible for him to admit on his own. So hard for him to admit, that by the end of the day, he decided that he'd simply have to find out the truth from the source.  
  
After his final class of the day Snape spent a few minutes straitening up the class room before heading up to the infirmary, mainly to give Madame Pomfrey plenty of time to leave, the last thing he wanted was her hanging over his shoulder the entire time. He glanced up at his clock about a dozen times while he waited, trying to busy himself but seeing nothing that needed to be done in the classroom. After what seemed like more like an hour he cleared his throat, tugged at waist of his robes, and set off towards the infirmary making sure to be as brisk and unapproachable as possible, so even if he ran in to a student or one of the Professors, he could easily brush them off, at least he hoped.  
  
Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. Halfway across the entrance hall he heard a voice, coming from the doorway of the great hall. "Not going to join us for dinner, Professor Snape?" It was the Headmistress, just the person he did NOT want to see.  
  
"Actually, no, Minerva, wasn't planning on it." He turned to face her, crossing his arms, trying to look menacing, which was incredibly difficult to do when he knew that she wasn't at all impressed.  
  
"Ah. Going to visit Ms. Granger, then?" She smiled warmly, one thin eyebrow raised slightly. She had aged considerably in the passed few years, finally looking her age. Her previously red hair now was more gray than anything, and the lines in her face had deepened considerably, but of course she was just as strong a presence as ever at Hogwarts, though she could never truly replace Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I wasn't planning on it. I simply ran out of mugwort, and I was going to dip into Madame Pomfrey's supply." He glared down at her, pulling himself even more upright, a pose that would have withered any student. Professor McGonagal simply cocked her eyebrow even further, pursed her lips.  
  
"Well then, good night, Severus, and make sure to tell Hermione I said hello." She then turned on her heal and briskly headed back into the great hall.  
  
Professor Snape glared after her, and then uncrossed his arms, link his hands behind his back, and march onward, towards the infirmary. It seemed to take only a few moments this time around, and Severus found himself at the doors of the hospital ward in no time. He took a moment to straiten himself and then sauntered into the infirmary, and much to his surprise instantly found himself to be the subject of Hermione Granger's eerie stare. She was sitting up in her bed in almost the exact same place and pose he had seen her last, and she looked as though she had been expecting him. : : : : :  
  
Ok everyone, there's chapter six! I apologize if it's moving kind of slow, I've been wanting to take my time with this story, and spend a lot of time on character development and such. But if it's moving too slow, you guys to shout out! I'll gladly pick up the pace! ^_^  
  
Risi: thank you so much! You have no idea how great it is to see that you're still reading! ^_^ ^_^!!!!! I'll be getting to the war, Dumbledore's fate, Harry, Ron, the other Professors, etc, VERY soon! How soon depends on whether or not you guys think I'm draggin' my butt! *L* Thankyou so much for reviewing! *does extreme happy dance!*  
  
Solitaire0: Voila ! *points to the chapter above* you're wish is my command! ^_- thankyou for reviewing! Like I said before, I freak out when I get reviews! *LOL* honest to god when I hear "You've got mail" I'm like YES! More reviews! And stop everything to check it, including the Sopranos *LOL* Again, THANKYOU!! 


	7. Foolish Games

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Foolish Games  
  
There were a tense few moments with Snape staring coldly at Hermione, he with his arms folder and her staring back eerily, though he could swear she almost looked excited. He exhaled sharply and decided to be the one to make a move, since obviously she wasn't going to.  
  
He moved a wooden chair that was sitting against the wall, so that it was next to her bed and took a seat, folding his hands in front of him. "Well Ms. Granger. Explain yourself." His voice was only slightly sharpened, if indeed she was being honest, he didn't want to frighten her off when he had just begun.  
  
Hermione watched him curiously, shifting so that she was facing him. As he spoke it seemed as though she was analyzing his voice, cocking her head to the side as if she didn't want to miss a single tone or inflection, let alone word.  
  
Snape cleared his throat. He had never had that kind of reaction to his words before; and he would have been far more comfortable if she had cringed. "Ms. Granger, if you understand me, respond. This game of yours is becoming tiresome." His voice was cold, but it continued to lack the sharp edge that it usually sported.  
  
She stared at him, not blankly this time. Instead she was most definitely studying him. There was a silence that lasted only a few minutes, but felt as though it drug on for hours. Hermione opened her mouth, and quickly shut it, glancing around nervously. Her mouth opened again and she tensed up as though struggling with the very thought of speaking. "I---"She began, and jumped slightly as though she was surprised by the sound of her own voice.  
  
He was studied her intently, watching her struggle with herself. It would have been amusing if it wasn't so disturbing. Why was she having trouble with something so simple? Was she frightened? Or was it something else?  
  
"I-"Hermione started again "Do-?" she paused for several moments, gathering her courage, or strength, or what ever it was that she needed to make her voice work correctly "Do.do I know you?" Again she looked around nervously  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, of course you know me." Snape glared at her, clenching his teeth, ignorance had always bothered him, but feigned ignorance was an unforgivable sin as far as he was concerned, hopefully for her sake, she wasn't simply jerking him around.  
  
Hermione watched him for a few moments as if to make sure he was right, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. She leaned forward slightly and took another breath. Snape then came to the realization that she was smelling him. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be repulsed, curious, angry, flattered, or understanding. Scent was the closest sense to memory after all.  
  
"I.I do." Her voice was so small, so fragile, on the edge of cracking, breaking at any moment. She paused, apparently trying to gather her thoughts and then continued. "How do I know you?" The words were barely more than a whisper, and Snape had to lean forward to catch them all.  
  
"I was your Potion's Professor." He stated matter of factly, drawing himself upright once again.  
  
There was an extremely long pause, Snape glaring at Ms. Granger while she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, and perhaps memories. It was she that finally broke silence, once again in her small voice, which much to his surprise; cause a slight stab of something, perhaps pity, in his chest. "I waited for you." Her eyes darted from him to the doors, then back again.  
  
He was taken aback by her statement. He knew that obviously it was true, but it was strange to here her say it, and he had to resist the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat, instead he snapped at her "Why on earth would you ever wait for me, you silly girl?" His eyes narrowed, studying her.  
  
She did not flinch at his harshness; instead she seemed to think for a moment and then responded softly "I knew that I knew you. You were familiar."  
  
He scowled cruelly at her "And what about Madame Pomfrey, Ms. Granger, or Professor McGonagal? If you recognize me, than surely you recognize them, or is this just another ridiculous game like you, Potter, and Weasley used to play?" He stood up, pushing the seat back, linking hands behind his back and glaring down at the young woman.  
  
Watching him stand abruptly, Hermione cringed as if she feared the he'd strike her. When the blow did not come, she unclenched her eyes and looked up at him; he seemed to be waiting for an answer. "No, please sir...I just want to know." She was still hunched down slightly, but her gaze was unflinching.  
  
"And what is it, exactly, that you wish to know, Ms. Granger? I am a busy man, and I have little time for foolish games." He stood tall, looking down his hooked nose at her.  
  
"Everything." She continued to look up at him, and seeing that this answer was not enough for him, she added "about me. Who am I? I've forgotten. It was so long ago. It's all muddled inside my head. You're the only thing that's clear, at least your face is, and you're-"She hesitated, gauging his reaction to her "and you're scent. It brings me so close to remembering that it's almost painful.it's all right there.but I just can't reach it. Not yet."  
Professor Snape sighed. If indeed the little wretch had completely lost her memories, it could take a long, long time to bring them back. Whoever agreed to help her would have to spend hours talking to her, sitting with her, trying to trigger something that would make it all come together. There were so many reasons that he did NOT want the job, but gods he was curious. He wanted to know so badly, she was an intricate puzzle, and he wanted to solve her, but in order to do that, he'd have to tell as well as ask. Quid pro quo, give and take.  
  
She was watching him intently, worrying her bottom lip. Would he help her? He had to, he was the only would who could as far as she was concerned. Why else would she only know him, and only see him in her mind in his bellowing black robes. Why not the kindly nurse who had been looking after her, despite her lack of response, or perhaps the older woman with the stern voice, but kind eyes who worse a plaid hat. Why on earth did HE have to cause that spark within her?  
  
Snape mulled over the situation for a long while, his eyes never leaving Hermione. He was watching her. Waiting for any sign that her plight wasn't authentic; but he saw none. He stood a bit taller and folded his arms across his chest, making himself as intimidating as possible. He saw Hermione swallow, knowing that she was nervous, and was glad, as always, to see that he still had that kind of effect of people. "If you wish, I will assist you in your quest to recover you memories, Ms. Granger." He paused for a moment. "But If I notice even the slightest hint that this is simply a hoax, you will pay dearly. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling faintly, thankful and apprehensive at the same time. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Now I must be going; it is getting late" He looked up at the windows, and out at last remaining light from the setting sun. He turned on his heels and took no more than three steps when he heard her quiet voice strain to call out to him.  
  
"Please. Wait."  
  
He turned again and glared at Hermione. "What?" His voice was filled to overflowing with irritation.  
  
She hesitated, momentarily thrown off by his malice. "I..I wanted to ask you." She paused again, distracted by his growing anger.  
  
"Spit it out!" He snarled at her, perhaps a bit more forceful than he had meant to, because it caused her to cringe again, he was on the verge of apologizing; but of course, he did not.  
  
"I..I just wanted to know your name." She replied, her voice wavering, still sounding as though it hadn't been used in a very long time.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, but he was thankful that it wasn't something difficult to answer. "Severus Snape, but due to your age and status, I would prefer that you address me as Professor Snape."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, and then it seemed as though her mind was drifting elsewhere, perhaps his name had triggered a memory.  
  
Snape once again turned on his heels and headed towards the double doors. When he reached it he turned towards Hermione one more time, who still seemed to be pondering something, "I will return tomorrow evening." He then exited strided back down towards the dungeons.  
  
: : : : : : : :  
  
Notes: next chapter things will begin to seriously pick up now that they'd made it past that first hurdle. Since only one person wanted me to pick up the pace, I guess I'll make a compromise and pick it up a little, but nothing too drastic ^_^. Not sure how many Doctor Lecter fans are out there, but I borrowed a few small things from him in this chapter, most obviously "Quid pro quo". I the next chapter I'm considering revealing the fate of Dumbledore, but don't quote me on that, or beat me if I don't. If I do, though, I probably wont reveal why Severus feels so guilty about it, and since it disturbs him so deeply, I doubt he'd tell Hermione yet :P anyways.. On to the review replies-  
  
NightSwimmer: *waves her wand* you're wish is my command, see chapter above *G* :D. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Indie: Thankyou so much! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Lee74: *cranks the pace up a few notches, but not too much* hope that's enough! If not, I'll give it a good old fashioned boot to the rear! :D :D I can't wait to see what happens either! *scratches her head*  
  
kLyn: Thankye! ^_-  
  
HunnySnowBunny: eek! *L* Yes, Hermione will talk in the next chapt---oh wait a minute.I mean this chapt-wait.would it be that ^^^^^ chapter? *points up* or this chapter *points all around*... ..ack, my brains working too hard! *twitches* nevermind.. *LOL* And no, only one very simple question this time.but next time ^_- ...We'll find out what happened to her very, very soon, via everyone's favorite branch of magic- Legilimency.which we all know Snape is pretty good at..or maybe it was just that Harry was even crappier at occlumency than we thought *LMAO*...And as to why she only stares at him? Well the simple answer is that he's the only one she recognizes, and so she clings to it..but it might be more complicated.hrm.*strokes imaginary beard* anyways, thank you SO much for still reading! ^_^!!!!!!!  
  
Evelyn Heath: *squeals with excitement* yay! Thank you!!!  
  
The Great and Masterful Yoda: Dumbledore? I was thinking next chapter..but Snapes guilt over Dumbledore will probably have to wait ;( *LOL* I'm really, REALLY glad you like it so far! If I start to suck, PLEASE, send a house elf over to beat me until I get better again.or maybe an owl to peck me *L* j/k  
  
Sweetgirl420: Don't worry! As long as I still have my fingers, I'll keep on typing! ^_^ thanks for reading! :D  
  
Fleria: *pulls new chapter out of her hat* Voila! ^_- Thank you for the review!  
  
*Does her happy dance and sings* I like pleasure spiked with pain, and Re- views are my aeroplane! They're my aeroplane! 


	8. Hello Teacher, Tell Me What's my Lesson?

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hello Teacher Tell me What's my Lesson?  
  
(Look Right Through Me, Look Right Through Me)  
  
Once again they sat facing each other. This time, though, they were both seated in similar wooden chairs, each waiting for the other to speak, each of their stares equally intense. Professor Snape had arrived several minutes earlier, armed with a three leather bound books tucked beneath his arm.  
  
The light from the setting sun was streaming in through the windows to their left, illuminating their faces, and casting their shadows on the wall to their right. Hermione was the first one to finally give in.  
  
"What are those, sir?" She didn't let it show, but she had been dying of curiosity since she first saw him under his arm.  
  
"Books that you might find to be.interesting." He smirked. "AFTER, you answer a question for me." He cocked an eyebrow, and his smirk widened.  
  
She narrowed her eyes "Alright."  
  
Snape cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on the hard leather of the book beneath them and his smirk faded. "Where were you?"  
  
Hermione immediately looked away, and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, hugging herself tightly. She seemed quite intent on studying something on the floor.  
  
He watched her closely, not wanting to shout at her out of fear that she would simply turn away from him, and lock him out of the secrets floating around in that head of hers.  
  
"It's hard.It's hard to explain."  
  
"Just keep it simple, Granger." His voice was as icy as ever, but he was careful to keep its tone even and edge dull.  
  
Hermione continued to stare at the floor, her brow furrowed. "I don't know the name for it, they never told me. I only knew of it as the fairy realm. I want to call it the summer lands, or Tir Na Nog; but they weren't spirits, and they weren't simply forever young. Her voice trailed off, and she seemed to be remembering something.  
  
Snape continued to watch her, remaining quite, though she was certainly testing his patience with her uncertainties.  
  
"It was an island, a large island. Surrounded by a lake, I think." She stopped for a moment to think. "Yes, it had to of been a lake, the water was fresh, but it was large, at least I think it was; past a certain point in the water there was nothing, just fog. No escape." She looked to the floor ones more, gritting her teeth. It was several minutes before she finally spoke again. "May I see the books now?"  
  
Snape jerked slightly at the sudden breaking of the lengthy silence. He nodded and handed them to her.  
  
She gracefully adjusted herself so that she was sitting Indian style and laid the books in her lap, looking down at them warily before finally flipping open the cover of the first one which was apparently a yearbook of sorts.  
  
"I marked the pages that you might find to be of some use."  
  
"Thank you." She began to flip the pages of the book until she found the first of the marked pages. There was a picture of four young people sitting in a comfortable looking room, all smiling and waving. One of them was a boy with dark, unruly hair, circular glasses, and bright green eyes. There was another boy in the picture as well with bright red hair and a large helping of freckles. Across from them there was a young girl who was obviously related to the boy with the red hair and freckles, she was grinning broadly, but looking over at the boy with the tousled black hair. And last there was a young girl with bushy brown hair, large front teeth, and a huge book sitting in her lap. Hermione looked down at the caption underneath the picture and worried her bottom lip'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, and Hermione Granger enjoy a Saturday in the Gryffindor common room.' Hermione looked questioningly at Snape "That's me?"  
  
He nodded silently, curious as to how she would react.  
  
"I was so young. Were they my friends?" She pointed to the others in the picture.  
  
"You mean you don't recognize them?" He was completely floored. How could she not remember them? They were her best friends, or they had been.  
  
"No, Professor." She looked down at the book again, studying the picture intently. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. Should she be sad? Frustrated she flipped to the next book mark. Smiling up at her were several faces of middle aged to elderly looking people. She silently read off the names. Professor Binns, History of Magic...Argus Filch, Caretaker. Professor Flitwick, Charms-Head of Ravenclaw.Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures/ Keeper of Keys and Grounds. Professor Hooch, Flying. Professor Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration-Head of Gryffindor.Professor Sinistra, Atronomy.Professor Pince, Librarian, Madame Pomfrey, Nurse.Professor Snape, Potions.Professor Sprout, Herbology. Professor Trelawney, Divination.Professor Vector, Arithmancy. As she finished she looked up and Snape and shook her head.  
  
He sighed in frustration. What, or who could trigger this girls memory?  
  
Hermione sighed as well her eyes moving down the page until they were caught by a large photograph at the bottom. In the picture sat a very old wizard with a long gray beard, a knowing grin, and a twinkle in his eye. He was sitting at a desk, and in the corner there was a bowl of some sort of candy. He was alternately smiling warmly, and nodding, the caption below read 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. There was twinge of something in the back of her mind. A warm, grandfatherly hand on her shoulder, a feeling of being home, of safety and comfort. She looked up at Snape, her eyes wide. She tapped her finger on the picture "I think I remember him."  
  
Snape's eyes darted to the picture and almost smiled. How could anyone NOT remember Albus, but instead his frown deepened, Albus was no longer able to help himself, let alone other people.  
  
"It says here that he's the headmaster, Professory McGonagall told me that she was the Headmistress when she visited." Hermione looked at Snape, perplexed.  
  
"Ah. So you weren't comatose, then, Ms. Granger." His eyes narrowed, he didn't exactly feel like explaining to her why Dumbledore wasn't present to fix everything, as he always had been in the past.  
  
"No. I was didn't think it was real. The fairies like to deceive people; I thought they were playing a trick on me." Hermione looked back down at the picture of Dumbledore. "Did he die? Is that why he's not here?" It would make perfect sense; he looked extremely elderly in the picture. She glanced back up at Snape and found him looking surprisingly apprehensive.  
  
"No. Professor Dumbledore is not dead, not yet at least." He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth; the subject of the former Headmaster was not his favorite to discuss.  
  
Hermione looked back down at the picture, watching the man smile. She worried at her lip for a moment before speaking again. "Where is he then?"  
  
Snape took in a deep breath, and then let it back out slowly, trying to stay calm. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."  
  
She blinked a few times and then, with her brow furrowed, she looked up at Snape. "Why? What happened to him?"  
  
It was too much for Snape. "THAT is NONE of your BUSINESS. Do you understand that?!" He shot up from his seat, glaring down at Hermione who looked positively terrified. "NONE of your BUSINESS!" He was roaring at her, a wild fire burning in his usually cold eyes, his hands clenched into fists. He whirled around and began to march out of the doors.  
  
"Professor Snape! No, please! I'm sorry! Come back!" Hermione had stood up and was beginning to follow after him. "I'll answer any question you want, just please come back!" Her voice was still so small, and it cracked with the force with which she was using it.  
  
Snape halted at the double doors, his hand on the handle, torn between his curiosity and fury. If he stormed out now, he might never get to know what happened, unless he heard it second hand, that is, if she was willing to tell anyone else. He took a long, deep, cleansing breath, and then exhaled, and turned around, walking back towards Hermione.  
  
She sighed and sat back down, sitting Indian style, the books on her lap, deciding it might be best to move on to the next book. She closed the yearbook and put it at the bottom of the stack and then read the cover of the next one "Numerology and Gramatica?" Hermione looked up at Snape, her eyebrow cocked.  
  
"It's an Arithmancy text book. The Headmistress informed me that it was your favorite subject."  
  
"Oh." Hermione blinked and then opened the book and began to scan through it. She had to admit, it was quite fascinating, but she didn't feel a single tug at her memory. She looked up at Snape and, frowning, shook her head. She looked back down and began to move the last book to the top, but Snape stopped her.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger, let's not be hasty, don't forget, give and take." Snape smirked at her as she sighed and folded her hands on top of the books. He took a few moments to decide on which question he'd like to hear answered next, it had to be a good one. "How did you escape? And if you had no memory of Hogwarts, then why would you even try?"  
  
She looked away from him for a moment, at the floor, then at her hands, and then finally met his gaze again. "Fairies, though beautiful..are.well... they can be cruel." Her voice cracked and she stopped for a moment to clear her throat. "But not all of them. I had a friend..they told me that I did not belong there, told me that I could return to where I belonged, and then helped me escape." She was unconsciously gritting her teeth, trying her best to hide her emotions.  
  
Watching her, Snape could literally feel the anger, the frustration, and the pain coming off of her in waves. It was then that he realized that they were no longer bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun. He looked out the window and saw that the last bit of the day had nearly died away. Abruptly he stood, drawing himself up into his usual ominous stance. "It's late, Ms. Granger. You may keep the books. I will be returning tomorrow evening."  
  
Hermione stood as well, looking alarmed, she didn't want him to go; it felt as though they had only just begun to talk. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but he had already rushed out of the infirmary in a flurry of bellowing black robes. Her shoulders dropped. She gracefully moved back to her hospital bed, setting the books down upon her end table, it was then that she remembered the final book. Carefully she pulled it from the bottom of the stack, and held it in the light. It was thinner than the other two, but almost as wide and tall, and across the front cover was the world "Journal".  
  
Hurriedly she opened the book and took a seat on her bed. And on the inside cover printed in painfully neat handwriting 'Property of Hermione Granger'. But the pages were blank. She furrowed her brow for a moment, and then realized that there was probably a spell on it to keep other people from reading it. Perhaps it needed a password. "Hermione?" Nothing happened. "Granger?" Nothing. "Arithmancy." Still nothing. "Dumbledore?" Nothing at all. Hermione sighed. How would she be able to read it, if she couldn't remember enough about herself to even guess the damn pass word? "Ron?.....Harry?....Virginia?....Gryffindor?...." She gritted her teeth, glaring at the blank pages, and then inspiration hit her. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking. "Professor Snape?" Still nothing. "Snape?" Again, nothing. She took a deep, calming breath. "Severus?" For a moment she thought that nothing was going to happen, but then words began to appear as though they were surfacing from the pages.She grinned and sitting cross legged on the edge of her bed, began to read.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok, not to sure about this chapter, I might just redo it and delete the current version *LOL* I was up at 8 in the morning after a loooooong night at work, and wrote it back to back with chapter 7, so I'm not really sure if it's coherent *LMAO* It's definitely more mellow, and Snape is more mellow, probably because I was listening to freakishly mellow music while I wrote it.anyways.  
  
SweetyGirl420: Well, I dropped some hints on Dumbledor in this chapter, and what happened to her in the fairy realm with begin to surface with the add of a little legilamency, I hope at least *L* thanks for still reading! ^_^  
  
HunnySnowBunny: *LOL* I try! :D..I'm really, really, really glad that you're still reading! *LOL* please, please, please tell me if the new chapter sucks *L* It's bothering me severly :P. Oh, and I really, really felt bad for Snape during the whole legilimency thing with Harry, who wouldn't want to smack the boy around a little for being so ignorant! Though, of course I still love Harry to death..*mumbles* just not as much as I do Snape. As for him seeing things he shouldn't be seeing.well, we'll just have to see.(wow, I think that was the most redundant think I've ever written *LOL*).Again, THANKYOU for still reading! That absolutely tickles me to death! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Blue Jeans Baby: thankyou very much for the review, and for reading! I like! ^_^  
  
Defender of the Spiffy: *LOL* thanks so much! I wanted to make her different in the beginning.who wouldn't be.but perhaps the old Hermione, just grown up, will surface in future chapters? Thanks for the review! :D 


	9. What's Simple is True

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 9  
  
What's simple is True  
  
Laying in her hospital bed on her stomach, propped up by a pillow, Hermione apprehensively began to read her diary.  
  
:::  
  
July 20th  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today we finally got back home. France was wonderful; I look forward to visiting there again. Maybe after I graduate from Hogwarts? Mum and Dad seemed to like it to, they were so lovey dovey, it was hilarious! The flight home was awful, though, I can hardly even think about planes without my palms getting all sweaty! Anyway, tomorrow Mum and Dad are dropping me off at the leaky cauldron to meet Ron and his parents. I can't wait to see him and Harry!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
August 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We started classes today, and I enjoyed all of them, accept for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, but don't tell Hagrid that (wink). If you ask me, Professor Trelawney is a complete fraud, not that any one else in the class sees it yet. I think she upset Harry, though, predicting his death like that! Hagrid's class was awful as well. He introduced us to some very interesting creatures called Hippogriffs, but one attacked Malfoy, it was his fault of course, but poor Hagrid, I hope he doesn't get fired!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
September 25  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today we had double potions, and it was just as frustrating as ever. Professor Snape can be so awful, especially to poor Neville. I try to help him, but Snape is always watching me, making sure I don't! Sometimes he worries me, he's so mean, and so angry all the time. Why does he have to be like that? Maybe his parent's were mean to him or something. Just awhile ago I was talking to Ginny about him, she told me that she thinks he's kind of cute, even if he is mean. I'm not sure, but the more I think about it, the more I agree. If he was happy, Merlin, he'd be handsome!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
Hermione looked up from the diary and blushed. Her eyes darted towards the door as if she was expecting him to be standing there, scowling at her; but of course he wasn't, he was in his quarters, wherever they were, fast asleep. She looked back down at the journal and flipped the page.  
  
::  
  
September 28th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ron is really angry with me, Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers today. I feel really awful, but how else is a cat supposed to act around a rat? Not only is Ron Angry with me, but so is Professor Snape. He caught me helping Neville again, and took away ten points, AND gave me detention! Can you believe that? Just because I helped someone. He got right up in my face and yelled at me in front of the entire class, Malfoy was laughing his ass off, it was so embarrassing!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
October 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Classes are getting tougher and tougher, especially since I have twice as many as I should. But I'll be damned if I'll let Professor McGonagall down after she helped me by letting me use the time turner. This evening I had detention with Professor Snape, I had to dust every single one of his jars of ingredients, and believe me, there were A LOT. After I was done, though, he inspected them and actually complimented me! He said "I'm impressed, Ms. Granger." And then he let me go. But I couldn't believe it! Snape has NEVER said anything even remotely nice to me!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
October 15th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today after Potions Snape asked me to stay after class to discuss my grade. I was so afraid! Apparently I've been slipping a bit. I can't help it, though, I've been so tired lately, it's so hard to keep up! But I think he understood. Maybe Professor McGonagall told him about the time turner, I doubt I'll ever know, though. Anyways, he offered to let me do some extra credit, and of course I accepted!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
October 18th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got back from doing my extra credit for Professor Snape, guess what he wanted me to do? Organize his classroom! I thought I was going to have to do something along the lines of the polyjuice potion, not simple, manual labor! Can't the man do it himself? Anyway, while I was down there, we actually talked to each other, about potions of course, but it was still interesting, but so weird to see him act like anything but a teacher.  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
October 20th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I need to confess something. I've been thinking about if for says, and I haven't told anyone, not even you. I like Snape. I think he's alright. But of course, if Ron and Harry found that out, they'd never speak to me again. I might tell Ginny, but I don't know.  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
Hermione blushed once again, not sure what to think. It felt as though she was invading someone's privacy, reading their innermost thoughts, but they had belonged to her, even if she didn't remember. At the same time, though, she felt the words in the diary ring true, when he wasn't mean, he wasn't bad at all. She turned her attention back to the diary, anxious to read more.  
  
::  
  
October 31st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was simply lovely! We went to Hogsmeade, and even though poor Harry couldn't go, Ron and I still had a wonderful time! I can't wait to go back again!  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
November 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I told Ginny what I think about Snape today, thankfully she didn't laugh at me. The funny thing is, since I told her, I've had nothing else on my mind! Potion's was so awful, every time Snape would walk by my desk and his robe would brush my arm, I thought I'd die, of course I didn't, but I DID turn beat red more times than I have fingers! And he smells SO good! He looks so greasy half the time, but he smells like cinnamon.  
  
Hermione  
  
::  
  
Hermione swallowed hard, and shut the diary, she'd save the rest for tomorrow, it was already extremely late, Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed somewhere around October 5th , but not before telling her that tomorrow the Headmistress planned on visiting her during lunch, and maybe the day after that she could leave the infirmary. Hermione opened the diary again to find the pages once again blank, closed it back, and then set it on top of the other two books. She lifted up the covers on her bed and slid underneath them; resting on her side, closing her eyes and eventually drifting off too sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notes:  
  
Ok, this is the official non-chapter chapter, since I'm not REALLY going to count it as one *LOL*. But I had to shed some light onto what was in that silly little book ;) also, I figured it would be a good idea to see the progression of her opinion of him. Don't get mad since it's a non-chapter, I posted a real chapter to go along with it *L* And I will, of course, update again, probably tomorrow, maybe tonight if I can find my crack pipe *LOL* j/k of course! 


	10. Weep Not for the Memories

Stolen Child  
  
Weep Not For the Memories  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione was again sitting across from Snape, her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the floor. This time, though, it was night, the moon streaming down upon her form. She was talking, telling him everything, from the time that Draco pushed her into the ring, till when he found her; but Snape couldn't hear her, she was speaking so softly. He was getting so frustrated, but he couldn't yell at her, who could blame her? She had lost so much.  
  
She reached up and pushed her short, wavy hair behind her ear, still looking down and away. Snape's eyes were drawn away from her face to the exposed nape of her neck, her honey gold skin turned silvery in the eerie light. His eyes traveled back up to the line of her jaw, her cheek, and then to her eyes, she was turned towards him, a look of fright coming over her. For a brief moment, he thought that he repulsed her to terror; but then he heard the distant baying of some unearthly hound, perhaps from the forbidden forest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she suddenly looked so much more vulnerable than he could have ever imagined.  
  
She was speaking to him again, her voice was barely a whisper, and he strained to hear her, but to no avail, then suddenly he heard her as clearly as if she was right next to him, her warm breath in his ear, "They're coming for me."  
  
Professor Severus Snape awoke with a start and sat up strait in his bed. It was cold. There was no fire in his fireplace, his blankets were gone. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly, he reached for his wand on his end table, gripping it tightly in his sweaty palm. "Lumos." The tip of Snapes wand lit up instantly, and he pointed it in front of him, shining it around the room. There was nothing, not even a house elf. Blinking, he pointed it up at the clock on his wall and sighed, it was only four a.m., of course the house elves wouldn't have lit the fire in the fireplace yet. Snape sighed sharply. "Nox." The light on his wand went out instantly and he placed it back on the end table then reached down to the foot of his bed to retrieve his blankets.  
  
Sleep did not come easy to him, and his dreams were filled with Hermione's terrified face, but sometimes she wasn't Hermione anymore, sometimes she'd look up and she'd have a long beard, and bright eyes behind round spectacles. When he awoke and found a warm fire crackling in his fireplace and his room bathed in a merry glow, he decided to dip into his supply of dreamless sleep potion the following evening.  
  
His first class went surprisingly well, not a single cauldron was melted, and no one was set on fire. Finding his stock of dreamless sleep potion quite depleted, he decided to have his fourth year class brew the relatively simple potion for him, instead of having to take even more time out of his day to do it himself.  
  
Snape spent the lunch break putting all of his ingredients back in their proper place, anything to keep his mind off of his disturbing dreams. He sighed and decided to take care of it before it became too much. Deep in his supply room he found a shallow stone basin with carved ruins along the sides. The contents were bright silver, cloud like, and constantly swirling about. Snape cleared his throat, and placed the wand to his head. He pulled the wand and a silvery threat emerged, attached to the tip. He placed his wand into the basin, and the put the wand to his temple again and repeated the process until it felt as though an enormous invisible weight had lifted away from his shoulders.  
  
The Professor left his storage room and Dumbledore's pensieve behind, along with all the memories of his disturbing dreams. He took a seat at his desk, looking around at the empty seats, his eyes falling on the one which Ms. Granger had used in her third year. He gritted his teeth and looked at his desk instead, and folded his hands in front of him, just as the seventh years began to file in.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione Smiled and sipped her tea and look across the small table at the Headmistress, who was enjoying her tea as well. The Professor had only been there for a quarter of an hour, but already they were acting as though they had known each other for years.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey tells me that you'll be fit enough to leave the infirmary by tomorrow, Ms. Granger, we'll have to figure out a suitable sleeping arrangement for you. It should be no problem, though, Hogwarts has many spare rooms."  
  
She nodded and smiled even more broadly, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Call me Minerva, dear, you're no longer my student, nor are you a child." She grinned and took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Only if you'll call me Hermione."  
  
McGonagall smiles and nodded. "Of course, Hermione. So tell me, how did your first meeting with Professor Snape go?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her half empty cup, not knowing how to respond. It hadn't really gone very well, she still only recalled two very small snippets of her past, but her diary had truly been fascinating and informative. She bit her lip, trying not to blush, remembering what she had read about her childhood crush on Snape. "Well, it went alright, I suppose. I remember a few little things."  
  
"Well it's a start." McGonagall smiled reassuringly. "What do you remember, dear? If you don't mind me asking, that is."  
  
Hermione looked off to the side, and then back at her cup. "It's alright. I remember Professor Snape. Just him, and his black robes, nothing specific." She decided to leave out the part about his scent triggering the memories.  
  
The Headmistress couldn't help herself and chuckled, "I don't suppose that Severus is that easy to forget. He leaves quite an impression on everyone he meets, especially his student. Did he bring you your journal?"  
  
"Yes, he did, it was really informative." Hermione could hardly suppress a laugh. Yes, indeed it had been informative. By her last entry on January 3rd, all she could write about was how much she adored Severus Snape. Her journal pages were adorned with hundreds of embellished 'S.S's, and doodles of Snape, it would have been sickening if Hermione couldn't have seen where her younger self was coming from.  
  
McGonagall smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Did it help you remember anything else, dear?  
  
"No, not really, but it helped fill in some gaps. The yearbook he brought helped, though, along with him I also recognized Professor Dumbledore, the same thing as Professor Snape though, incredibly vague, more of a feeling than anything else." She looked up at the Headmistress to see her reaction.  
  
McGonagall nodded, and Hermione could see her eyes becoming a bit shiny. "Indeed." Her usually firm voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "He was a wonderful man, a wonderful Headmaster; he holds a special place in everyone's heart here at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and looked away once again. "Professor Snape didn't seem too interested in talking about him."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded once. "He.he feels responsible for Dumbledore's..condition." She took a quick sip of her tea, her hand shaking.  
  
"Oh." Hermione decided it would be best to drop it; clearly it wasn't something that ANYONE wanted to discuss. "I'm really looking forward to seeing the rest of the school." She smiled, trying to brighten up the atmosphere once again.  
  
"I think you'll enjoy being out of the infirmary." McGonagall swallowed hard and smiled affectionately.  
  
There was a slight awkward pause. "Minerva, I was curious about something. Last night when Professor Snape showed me the yearbook, I saw a picture of me with two boys, Harry and Ronald, and a girl named Virginia. Where are they? Maybe if I met them, it would make something click?"  
  
"Ah, well the last we heard from that particular trio, they were in Canada hunting down the last of Voldemort's followers. That was last month. It's rather difficult to keep in touch with them; it takes so long for the owls to get back and forth."  
  
"Do they know that I'm back?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should be hopeful or apprehensive. They could, of course help her remember, but how would they react when they found out that she didn't remember them? She had talked about them so fondly in her diary, if they still cared about her what would they think if she didn't recognize them?  
  
"No, Ms. Granger, I haven't sent an owl to them yet. Madame Pomfrey and I spoke on the matter, and decided that you should decide when we'll owl them, seeing as once they find out, knowing them, they'll be here as quickly as they can apparate. We've also kept this quiet around the school. The only people that know you have returned are Madame Promfrey, Professor Snape, and myself." Minerva chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "The young man who carried you upstairs for Professor Snape, Jacob Byers, was told that you were a muggle who had gotten lost in the forest, and that you've already been sent back home."  
  
Hermione nodded, but suddenly felt nervous. Would Professor McGonagall tell everyone before tomorrow? She didn't want to run in to someone that knew her, without them first knowing that she had returned. It was then that her next question hit her. "What about my parents?" She couldn't help but worry her bottom lip, what would they think when they found out that she'd returned? Did she have any brothers or sisters now?  
  
Professor McGonagall's smile faded. "Hermione. There's something you need to know."  
  
Before she could go any further Hermione cleared her throat and nodded, she knew the answer before it had been spoken. She looked away feeling light headed, her thoughts swirling about wildly; everything suddenly had an unreal quality to it, like a cliché novel.  
  
McGonagall sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. They passed away two years ago."  
  
Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself. What was she supposed to think? She knew she should be devastated, her parent's were dead, and she was an orphan. She wasn't sad, not as much as she should be at least, how can you mourn for someone you don't know? Through all the thoughts racing through her mind, though, the one that repeatedly resurfaced in the rolling sea was, "How did it happen?" She looked across at Minerva, her eyes misty.  
  
Closing her eyes, Professor McGonagall gathered her thoughts before speaking. "When Lord Voldemort began his second rise to power, the first thing he did as an example to us all was capture as many parent's of mixed blood children as he could. Your parent's weren't the only ones, and it created chaos and near anarchy amongst the students. It was exactly what he had wanted, the students became frightened, angry, rebellious, but there was nothing we could do. It was obviously a trap. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so very sorry." McGonagall used her napkin to dab at her eyes, and took a sip of her tea, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Who is Lord Voldemort?" Hermione's voice was dull as she continued to look away.  
  
"Voldemort was the most powerful wizard in the world. Not long ago, about twenty years, he lorded over the wizarding world, those were dark times indeed. We lived in constant fear. No one faced him and lived, once he had his eyes on you, there was nothing that could be done. Then Harry, your friend from school, stopped him, he was just a baby, but somehow he stopped him. No one is truly and honestly sure what happened, but we do know that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, but when he tried to kill Harry as well, the curse back fired on him and he was nearly destroyed. It was just a few years after you disappeared that he was reborn, and if you'll pardon my language, all hell broke loose. That is until he was finally defeated, but victory came a great price, many wizards and witches died, others were ruined by it."  
  
"Is he dead?" Cold fear crept down Hermione's spine, if he wasn't, then what was the point of having escaped? She would have simply left one hell for another.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes, thank Circe, he's finally dead." She sighed heavily.  
  
And so were her parents. Hermione looked away, not knowing what exactly to do, or how to deal with what she had be told. And what would happen when, or if she finally remembered? How would it feel then? How could she grieve?  
  
They both sat in silence for the rest of the time, up until Minerva stood slowly from her seat. "I'm sorry dear, but it's time for me to go. I hope that I'll see you in the great hall tomorrow for breakfast, I'll send a house elf up in the morning with some proper clothes. But if you don't feel up to it, it's alright; feel free to just explore the castle." She offered Hermione a reassuring smile and a pat on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione stood as well, and nodded. "Thank you, Minerva; I'll see you in the morning." She forced a weak smile, and then sat back down, once again pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
McGonagall nodded again, looked back at Hermione as she began to walk away, her heart aching with pity for the poor girl, and then she left, the echoing of her shoes on the stone floor fading down the hall.  
  
Hermione listened to her leave, and felt something awful well up in her. Before she could stop it a wracking sob escaped her lips, and she tightly shut her eyes and buried her face in her knees. Emotions that she had no words for washed over her in enormous waves, and at the crest of each one her mind was screaming for comfort, a familiar face. What had happened to make it so that Dumbledore's warm, grandfatherly had couldn't be on her shoulder now, and why did the only other person she remembered have to be so cold?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notes: YAY! I'm in the double digits! Heehee! Anyway, Sorry if this was a little cliché or anything. I really, really didn't feel like bringing Hermione's parent's barging into the picture while I'm trying to hook Sevy up so, HA! They got my official boot to the head...annnd..she's going to be sooooooo depressed over this whole thing, who's going to comfort her? *nudge nudge*..Also, I'm afraid this story was a bit sappy.but who can blame me? I've been listening to nothing but Thomas Newman scores all day! *LOL* (Little Women, Little Princess, The Horse Whisperer, American Beauty, How to make and American quilt, Meet Joe Black, etc, etc.LOTS of good old fashioned sappy stuff) Not to mention a healthy dose of Charlotte Church *LOL*.though the first part was written to the Dracula score *LOL*.Freaky, Sappy, Sappy Freaky..Feh! They're practically the same! ^_-  
  
HunnySnowBunny: HeeHee, hey, it's my password to.I mean, uhhhh...did I say that out loud? And grammatical errors? Shite! I'll have to go back and re read that.hee hee, I said re re. *L* it's ok, the only way I even remotely get by is with the help of those big read and green lines word gives me if I mess up *LOL*. The issue of the appearing journal will also be answered soon, though it's not much of a plot point, and last chapter there of course was the revealing of the childhood crush.not sure if you can call it childhood, though *L*.I was engaged when I was 14, go fig (getting married this may ^_^).and Of course Hermione is pretty dang advanced for her age.anyway *uses a grappling hook to pull herself out of her tangent*. YEEE! *munches down on her cookie* thank you!...But honestly, thank you so much for reading! *L* Knowing that people care about this silly story keeps me warm at night! *LOL*  
  
Risi: Yup, I decided first off not to kill Dumbledore. Personally, I feel like a future without him is almost too bleak for me to read, let alone write (. And I really, really feel bad for Severus on this one, but why wont come up until later *L*.always later. Ron and Harry will be written to in time, as soon as Hermione is ready ^_^.and I'm also planning a visit to see Dumbledore sometime in the future as well. I'm glad to see you're still reading! ^_^  
  
Sweetbabe-101: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're diggin' it! The fate of Dumbledore will be revealed relatively soon, but I haven't set a chapter or anything yet, but I'll try to provide! ^_^  
  
Sweetygirl240: Awesome! Thanks! Two "chapter" update tonight, and some more tomorrow, I promise! ^_^  
  
Jazzylady: thank you!!! :D  
  
Nikki's Stories: Thanks! ^_^ I'll be updating nightly for as long as I can, hopefully until I finish the story! Yes, Hermione had (has?) a crush on Snape, but of course, don't we all? *L*.which is funny when you think about it. He was so unpopular in school and now there are all these swooning fans.of course not in the HP universe..but hey, better somewhere than nowhere *L*!!  
  
Someone28: Thankye! :D I will! Scouts honor!  
  
Magictwinkle: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! ^_^ right now I'm kind of stuck between writing long chapters and updating a quickly as possible, but I'll try a compromise! ^_^  
  
YAY! Lot's of reviews this time! *feeds them to the creativity beast so it'll grow up to be big and strong and write lots of new chapters* Thanks everyone! 


	11. How Can I Help You Say Goodbye?

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 11  
  
How Can I Help You Say Goodbye?  
  
Professor Severus Snape found him self in a rather strange position. One that was normally reserved for everyone but him. He was in an incredibly good mood. Of course he'd never let anyone know it, but on the inside, behind his terrible scowl, he was smiling. An entire storage shelf not only half filled with tiny vials of perfectly made dreamless sleep potion, but also half filled with similar vials of veritaserum, and the opportunity to knock thirty points from Gryffindor after finding two of the little brats snogging in the hallway had positively made his day. And the thought of visiting Ms. Granger didn't seem like nearly as much of a chore today.  
  
Gritting his teeth to keep from whistling, or smiling, or anything else cheery, he marched through the hallways and up the many flights of stairs towards the infirmary. Bursting through the double doors in a flurry of black robes, he was half way across the floor before he noticed that the wooden chairs hadn't been set up like they had been the night before. And then he saw that Hermione was still in her hospital bed, laying on her said, facing away from him. He stopped and scowled angrily. How could she still be in bed, didn't she have any respect? Or had she just lain down? Either way he found her actions to be extremely rude and his good mood began to melt away.  
  
Striding over to the side of her bed her glared down at her. "Ms. Granger, I hope you realize that I am taking a large portion out of my extremely important time for these little meetings, I don't have time for childish laziness." He folded his arms, his scowl deepened.  
  
And so he was quite shocked when Hermione slowly sat up, and turned towards him, her eyes extremely red, her hair sticking out in all directions and glared at him long enough to bellow, her finger jabbing him in the chest , "BUGGER OFF!....you..you.YOU GREASY WANKER!" , before flopping back down on the bed, breathing hard.  
  
Completely floored by her outburst, Snape obeyed his first instinct, and after one last withering look at the back of her head, turned on his heels and stormed off towards the doors. He was nearly to his goal when, through the angry roaring in his ears, he heard her heart wrenching sobs behind him. Against his better judgment he slowed to a stop. Never in all the time that he'd known Ms. Granger had she ever cried in front of him, accept of course in his nightmare. Even when he'd made an incredibly cruel remark about her teeth. It was obvious that she wasn't simply crying over something silly; but no one knew better than Snape, that he was not the best candidate to comfort someone, especially a crying girl.  
  
Suddenly it felt as though he had been placed under the imperious curse, and completely against his will he found himself whirling around and carefully approaching her bed once again. Pulling up one of the wooden chairs he took a seat at her bedside. Professor Snape sat watching her shoulders shake violently, her body curled into a fetal position for several minutes, the sunlight streaming down onto her tousled hair. He had the sudden, completely wild urge to reach out and place his hand on her shoulder, and he was halfway through the motion before he could stop himself; he reasoned that obviously she would have be repulsed, not comforted. He was, after all, no Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall, he was Severus Snape, the dreaded, disgusting Potion's master. Instead he folded his hands in his lap and quietly waited for her sobbing to subside.  
  
Finally her shaking subsided, the sobs ebbed away, and she was once again peaceful. "They're dead."  
  
Snape jump slightly at the sound of her voice, even though it was even quieter than usual.  
  
"Minerva told me today. My parent's died while I was..away."  
  
Still completely at a loss for what to say, and looking as though he was a deer caught in a pair of headlights, Snape decided to simply keep quiet and let her speak.  
  
Abruptly, Hermione sat up, still not looking at him. She crossed her legs Indian style, her arms wrapped across her middle. "I don't know what to think, though. All I know is words. Hermione, you're parent's are dead. Well then, I guess I should cry now, right?" Suddenly she leapt out of bed and began to pace around the infirmary, her bare feet slapping on the cold stone floor "All of these terrible things happened while I was away, and how am I supposed to react? Cry? Act depressed? Yell? Scream? Fling myself off the top of the castle?" She stopped in front of one of the large windows, staring out across the grounds. "Why couldn't this be easy? When Devon told me I could escape, that I had a real home. Gods, I thought it was all over. I wish I never found out the truth, I wish Dev had never told me." Hermione propped her forehead up against the window, her breath steaming up the glass, tears pushing past her tightly clenched eyes, and rolling slowly down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione stood up again, idly reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear, and Snape was suddenly reminded of the dream he had of her, the one stored away in Dumbledore's pensieve, and he couldn't help but study the nape of her neck, and the line of her jaw, he'd have to compare the real life memory of her to the one stored away some day.  
  
Hastily she drew herself up, taking a deep breath, and suddenly she looked as though she had never broken down. I'm sorry, Professor, I shouldn't be whining, bothering you with my silly problems." He could clearly make out the distinct bitterness behind her façade.  
  
Snape felt something strange stir within him, he had seen himself in her position so many times before. Alone, bitter, screaming for help, but no one to hear his silent inner pleas. No one he could feel comfortable enough with to let loose, instead he'd simply let it run through his mind thousands of times, all the while enraged that no one else would reach out to him. It was then that it hit him, a cold rush flowing through his chest and face; she would fall into the same rut. Hermione Granger, the best student Hogwarts had ever seen would become cold, bitter, distant, filled with anger and terrible hate if no one saw what was happening, and she, trying to be strong, would hide it from them all, and push them away. And here he was, watching the seeds germinate. He felt himself rise from his seat against his better judgment, and felt his feet carry him around her bed to the window where she was standing. "Ms. Granger." His voice was low, completely devoid of warmth, but it was the best he could manage. "I." He paused for several seconds, trying to force himself to speak. "I'm.. sorry.about.your parents..and for your current situation." He gritted his teeth, and felt as though he might become ill. It had been literally years since he had apologized to anyone, the last one had been Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione stayed where she was for another moment before turning to face him. Her features had softened considerably, and she seemed to realize how difficult it had been for him to say that simple phrase. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she simply nodded and lowered her eyes to the floor.  
  
Apprehensive that she'd begin crying again, Snape simply stood there, his hands linked behind his back, staring down at the top of her head.  
  
They stayed like that for longer than either of them knew, silent accept for sporadic sniffles from Hermione.  
  
Finally, her head slowly lifted and she looked him in the eyes once again. It was then that he realized that they had not stood face to face this closely since before she disappeared, and indeed, she was a grown woman.  
  
Hermione noticed this as well, she had always been sitting down, or across the room from him, and now that he was just a foot or so away, she could feel the warmth from him and his scent was stronger than ever.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and backed away. "I must leave, Ms. Granger. It's late." He motioned with his head towards the windows behind her and the retreating sun. "I'll return tomorrow evening."  
  
"I won't be here, sir. Madame Pomfrey is releasing me tomorrow." Hermione couldn't help but smile, she was incredibly thankful that she'd finally have a bit of freedom.  
  
"Then perhaps we should arrange a different meeting place." He ran through the possible locations a few times in his mind, until he had decided on a suitable one. "My potion's classroom would be ideal."  
  
Hermione mulled over it for a few moments and then nodded. "Sounds fine, although, I have no idea how to get there." She laughed softly, and then looked momentarily ashamed.  
  
"Simple enough. I trust you'll be joining everyone for dinner in the great hall?" He waited for a moment until Hermione nodded. "Then I will show you the way. Mind you, I'll only show you once." His voice began to regain a bit of its sharpness.  
  
Nodding once again, she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Thank you, Professor." She watched as he turned, and she was suddenly had the urge to tell him one last thing. "Professor."  
  
Snape stopped, and sighed, how many times was it necessary to stop him halfway out the door? After a moment he turned. "Yes, Ms. Granger" Her voice was filled with blatant annoyance.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. For stopping you, and for calling you a.errrr.."  
  
"Greasy Wanker, I believe it was." Snape folded his arms and glared.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a Greasy Wanker. It was uncalled for, you're neither." She couldn't help but smile.Greasy Wanker? Gods, that was the silliest insult she'd ever heard, not to mention incredibly perverted if you thought about it too long.  
  
The Professor stood there, regarding her for another moment, and then he smirked, though Hermione could have sworn that it was a borderline grin. "I accept your apology, Ms. Granger. Good night."  
  
"Good night, sir." As she watched him go, Hermione's smile was big enough for both of them, and as soon as the last bit of his pitch black robes disappeared through the double doors, Hermione climbed into her bed, and flopped down on her back, stared up at the ceiling, and began to laugh. "Greasy Wanker? Merlin, Hermione, that was awful!" :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
How Can I Help you Say Goodbye?  
  
Patty Loveless  
  
Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away  
  
I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her  
  
And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay  
  
Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
  
How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
~~~  
  
I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
  
His hands were trembling, we both were crying  
  
He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away  
  
I called up Mama, she said, Time will ease your pain  
  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
  
How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
~~~  
  
Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom  
  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
  
She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
  
And with her final word, she tried to help me understand  
  
Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
  
How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
How can I help you to say goodbye?  
  
Notes: ok, picking up the pace here, trying to move things along with these to *L* This is a fanfiction after all, not a novel ^_- . This Chapter is a bit shorter than I had hoped, but overall I like it, and I like where it ended.of course I could have had them going to sleep.but that would have been gratuitous *L*. Next Chapter, we'll see who survived Voldemort out of the teachers, and meet those who replaced the ones who didn't. Hermione gets to know the castle again, and maybe she'll see an old friend or two.  
  
Sweetygirl420: glad to see you're still reading! Don't worry; I plan to spice things up very soon! ^_-  
  
HunnySnowBunny: *LOL* thanks! Well, it's nothing big or impressive. We started dating when I was 13 and he was 16.we promised we'd marry each other a year later, eventually he gave me a ring (but rings don't mean anything to us, we just had to prove it to everyone else) Anyways, I'm 20, almost 21 (how old ru?), and he's going on 24. Like I said, nothing spectacular..like.uhhhhh.and arranged marriage or something *LOL* just high/middle school sweethearts. *LOL* journals were/are the shiznit, and they can seriously help a plot along *L*. What was your teacher's name? What subject? (charms? Transfiguration? ^_-) We had an English teacher in high school that looked exactly like Harrison ford, he was definitely the object of a few crushes *LOL* And SHITE! You made me realize an error that I made! *L* the Virginia thing was deliberate, but silly me, I forgot to use Ronald instead of Ron! *L* *smacks herself in the forehead* Duh! As for the meaning of Snape's dream, it'll come up soon, though it's not a premonition or anything. And I was considering the tutoring thing *L* but I'll just have to see :P...Have fun on your essay! ;)  
  
N6ous: Thanks! And Thanks again for reading! I'll keep it up as long as I can type! ^_-  
  
ISSDA: Gracias! Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading.and good lord, did I spell Gracias right? *LOL* 


	12. Cold One Coming On

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Cold One Coming On  
  
Professor Severus Snape awoke at the same time as always. He lay there a moment, staring at the wall, before he finally straitened up. Realizing that he had somehow turned himself completely up around during the night, his feet at the head of the bed, and his head at the foot, he sighed in exasperation. What on earth had him sleeping so restlessly, even after taking a dreamless sleep potion the evening before?  
  
He did not linger for long before sliding out of bed and immediately heading for the welcome comfort of his shower. Lathering his hair and body he took stock of the previous day. He had reached out to Hermione the best that he could, but what now? She would probably expect that sort of behavior every time that he spoke to her, and he'd be damned if he was going to coddle anyone, especially her. That is, of course, if he hadn't been damned already. Mentally cursing himself for showing weakness, and perhaps even kindness in front of the silly little girl, Snape hastily magicked himself dry.  
  
His first class went horribly. He assigned his third year class the task of creating the Draft of Peace, and by the time the bell rang, three of the students had to visit the infirmary and he had deducted more house points than he could remember, including some from Slytherin.  
  
Finally, he had had enough and in the middle of his second class, he called on one of the more responsible students to monitor the others while he snuck into his quarters and retrieved his flask. When he returned, it was as he expected, not a single one of the little brats had put a toe out of line.  
  
The consequences of his last foray with fire whiskey still fresh on his mind, he decided that it would be prudent to moderate his intake, and imbibe just enough to settle his nerves. By lunch time he was quite thankful for his trusty friend hidden the drawer of his desk.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione stood in front of the large window just next to her hospital bed, which was now covered in fresh sheets and looked as though it had never been slept in. She turned to the left, and to the right, surveying her reflection, studying her new clothes. They were just simple, black robes with the Hogwarts crest over the left breast, but they had moved something in her, made something click. She belonged in robes like these, and always had.  
  
Absently Hermione reached into her pocket, and felt strangely disappointed upon finding that it was empty, though she had no idea what she had anticipated to find there.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, you're free to go."  
  
Spinning around, shocked by the sudden sounds of a voice behind her, Hermione smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly at her reaction when she saw that the source of the voice was Poppy Pomfrey who was standing a few feet away. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Poppy smiled and nodded. "You were a lovely patient, probably the most agreeable I've had in years, even though you didn't speak the first twenty four hours." The nurse laughed, and then made a motion to shoo Hermione on her way. "Go on, get to know the castle again. If you get lost, simply ask one of the portraits, they'll point you in the right direction. Lunch will be starting in the great hall, downstairs, in two hours, the Headmistress requested your presence, and afterwards she'll show you your new quarters, I sent your books down to your room with one of the house elves this morning so you wouldn't have to worry about them. The Headmistress also wished for me to tell you that she has informed the other Professor's of your presence, so they won't become alarmed if they find you in the hallways. And Hermione, you should probably know that a few of them were either friends with you, or acquainted with you in school, so they might be a bit..excited." She smiled warmly, and patted Hermione's shoulder comfortingly when she saw the younger woman's startled expression. "Anyone who knew you missed you terribly while you were gone, Hermione, they won't be upset if you don't remember them right off the bat. Speaking of which, an owl will need to be sent to Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter relatively soon, else you won't have a choice as to when they'll find out, word travels so fast."  
  
Hermione nodded, looking down at the front of her robes "I'll ask Minerva about sending one when I see her later."  
  
"Alright, well, I have to finish clearing out my expired potions, dear, but I'll see you at dinner. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, come strait to me."  
  
Nodding, Hermione took a moment to gather her courage, and then she began to slowly make her way towards the large double doors, which seemed to be much further away than they had from her hospital bed "Thank you again, Madame Promfrey." She turned and smiled one more time at the nurse before pushing open the doors, and leaving the safety of the infirmary in one, large, very bold step.  
  
The doors swinging shut behind her, she found herself in a dimly lit stone corridor. She sighed and chose to turn left, and began walking, her plain black shoes echoing softly with each step. It wasn't long before she came to a staircase leading down, and with lack of a better choice, she decided to follow it. Hermione continued with that strategy for around half of an hour, taking her chances and occasionally asking the portraits along the way for assistance. Most of her time was spent on the upper levels of the castle, and she visited what the portraits informed her where the entrances to the Griffindor and Ravenclaw houses. At one point she decided to simply climb up as far as she could to see what she could find, which proved to by quite a challenge, owing to the ever changing staircases.  
  
At what she deemed to be the end of her journey she found herself first in the owlry, and then when she tried again, in front of a large gargoyle. Hermione stood in front of it for a few moments, watching it, half expecting it to move, but it did not, and so she came to the decision that she'd reverse her goal, and continue going down until she ran out of hallways.  
  
After passing by the hallway leading to the entrance of the Gryffindor house, she came to another flight of stairs, followed them for what seemed like forever before a large room opened up in front of her at the bottom of the last flight, and across the way she could see what must be the front doors. Crossing the floor and exploring everything with her eyes Hermione found what must be the great hall through large oak doors, which were propped open, and situated to her left.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of her, she slowly made her way over to the open doors, peering in, fascinated. The hall was enormous, lined with long tables, hundreds of unlit candles floating several feet above them. The hall was lightly decorated for Christmas, and Hermione felt a pang of disappointment. It was nice, but something just simply wasn't right about it. The Christmas tree sitting behind the head table was small, forlorn looking, and sparsely decorated, and the only other decorations were long garlands of holly draped here and there, and she couldn't help but find it depressing.  
  
Slowly, and quietly she began walking around the hall, making a circle around the tables, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, which was a lovely, bright shade of blue and had a few wispy white clouds floating across it.  
  
"Childrens should be in classes now, Miss."  
  
Hermione jumped, and turned towards the head table, which was where the high pitched squeak of a voice had come from. "I-I'm not a student." She strained to see who had spoken, but there was no one, but then she noticed a mop handle bobbing up and down, to and fro behind the table. After a moment the bobbing stopped, the stick moved towards the end of the table, and a very small creature with enormous eyes, wearing a tea cozy on it's head and and oversized sweater with the letter R on the front came out from behind it, a large mop in it's hand, the handle towering above it's head.  
  
The creature studied her for a moment, and then in beamed brightly, dropping the mop, then quickly, and apparently very excitedly scampered over to where she was standing. "Hermione Granger, Miss, is that you?" His voice became even squeakier.  
  
"Y-yes." She looked down at the creature that was beaming up at her excitedly.  
  
"Oh! It IS true! Professory McGonagall told Dobby you came home, but Dobby didn't know it is really true until now, Miss! Harry Potter will be very excited when he finds out!" Dobby was grinning broadly, looking as though he might burst from enthusiasm at any moment.  
  
Hermione smiled, feeling uneasy. How should she greet him, what should she say? "I..I.errr."  
  
Dobby watched her for a moment, and then he seemed to realize something. He stood up a little bit taller and then stuck out his hand "I is Dobby, Caretaker of Hogwarts, Miss."  
  
She was stunned into silence for a moment, but then relaxed and smiled. "I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you again, Dobby." She took his hand into hers and shook it firmly, her smile broadening. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all.  
  
Dobby smiled back, but then looked through the large propped open doors, and then back at his mop anxiously.  
  
After a moment of wondering what he was looking at, comprehension dawned on Hermione. "I going to go explore some more, Dobby, I'll see you later."  
  
Dobby nodded, seemingly thankful that he could go back to his work. He scurried off and quickly retrieved his mop and bucket, then heading through a door at the back of the hall.  
  
Hermione watched him for a moment longer before turning to leave the great hall, only to find that the entranceway was completely swarming with children and teenagers, the majority of them coming towards the doorway she was standing it. She froze for just a moment before jumping to the side, plastering herself against the wall, completely petrified for reasons completely unknown to her. No one seemed to notice her, though, as they hurried into the large room, fanning out to their tables, they were too busy laughing, talking amongst themselves, and being children.  
  
It was then she caught a glimpse of something that made her heart skip a beat, before calming back down to a normal pace, a tall man with glossy black hair and pitch black robes, walking through the crowded hall, shouting occasionally at the students.  
  
Suddenly she was no longer terrified, or frozen, and the corners of her mouth lifted into a warm smile. "Professor Snape!" She reached up her hand and waved in his direction. "Professor Snape, over here!" :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Snape prowled through the swarm of students, randomly taking off house points for anything he could think of. "You there, your robes are filthy, five points from Hufflepuff! And you two, quit blocking the way, ten points from Gryffindor!" He quite simply detested monitoring the halls, especially when he had better things to do, like scrub cauldrons, or count the cracks in the ceiling, or relax at his desk with his flask in hand. The only thing that made it worth while was taking off points, and so he did exactly that, quite liberally in at that. Just as he was about to take twenty points from Ravenclaw after seeing two of the little heathens kissing, he stopped in his tracks, hearing his name being called by newly familiarized voice, one which was steadily gaining in strength. He turned to look towards the doors to the great hall and spotted Hermione waving at him enthusiastically, though she was squashed up against the wall.  
  
"Oh gods." Snape muttered under his breath, trying to decide what to do, go over and speak to her, or simply ignore her? If he ignored her, maybe she'd go away. He made it a point to look away from her, pretending not to hear.  
  
"Professor Snape, over here!" Hermione was jumping up and down now, smiling and waving.  
  
Deciding that she's probably hunt him down if he didn't humor her, Snape picked his way through the crowded students, shouting at them to move out of his way. When he reached Hermione, he glowered down at her for a moment before being distracted by several students jostling into him. Gritting his teeth, trying to retain his self control he took the young woman by the arm and pulled her through the crowd closer to the front doors, near one of the suits of armor. "Ms. Granger, might I advice you that it's not an extremely good idea to get between children and food, you're liable to be trampled." His voice was harsh and cold as ever, but it didn't seem to faze Hermione, who laughed instead of cringing.  
  
"I noticed, but thank you for the warning, Professor Snape. So, is this what you do for fun?"  
  
Snape's scowl deepened even more. "No, actually, I would prefer being in my potion's classroom at the moment, but duty calls. YOU THERE! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" He pointed at two older looking students who had just pulled back from a kiss.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Seems like you have plenty of fun to me."  
  
Glaring down at her once more, Snape scoffed at her. "Ms. Granger, it seems that you have been sadly mistaken on what is and is not enjoyable for me." He turned and stalked away from her, heading down a set of stone stairs towards the dungeon.  
  
Having caught the double meaning to his statement, her smile now completely absent from her expression, Hermione watched him go, her heart sinking. Why was he being so cruel? Her newfound confidance faltered. Had she done something to upset him? A crimson blush traveled up to her cheeks, and she swallowed hard, absently reaching up to where he had grabbed her arm. I  
  
The entrance way was now empty, and she was alone. Looking across at the still open doors of the great hall watching the hundreds of students sitting at their tables enjoying lunch, she suddenly felt her palms become clammy. Professor McGonagall had more than likely slipped in while she was standing with Professor Snape and was probably in there now, sitting at the head table, waiting for her. The only problem was, in order to see Minerva; she'd have to cross the entire hall, with all those eyes upon her, completely alone. Perhaps she could simply explore a bit more, and then return when lunch let out and catch the Headmistress then.  
  
Taking only a minute to decide, her eyes darting around, she surveyed her options. There was the door to her left, which a large amount of the students had emerged from, probably where most of the classrooms were, and then there were the two staircases across from her, one of them being the one that Snape had taken. Hermione worried her lip for a moment before sighing and turning left, heading towards the large oak doors.  
  
She emerged into a very long hallway with several doors on either side, and what appeared to be another hallway turning to the right at the end. Taking her time, she strolled down the hallway, admiring the tapestries and paintings on the walls, some of the subjects smiled and nodded to her, and she couldn't help but wonder if any of them remembered her.  
  
Reaching the end of the hallway, she turned right to find large oak double doors at the end of the rather short corridor. Deciding that there would be no harm in giving it a try, she tested them and they pushed right open.  
  
Bright sunlight and a chilly breeze came streaming in and she smiled, filling her lungs with the crisp winter air. Before her lay a large, square courtyard, surrounded by high walls. Thick snow blanketed the ground, glistening in the brilliant afternoon light. In the center of the yard, there was a large bronze statue depicting several people and a centaur.  
  
Curious, Hermione shut the door behind her and made her way across the snowy ground, lifting up her robes to keep them from dragging. There were a total of nine figures standing together in a circle, facing outward. The first one she noticed was the centaur, a powerful hoof pawing at the air, enormous angelic wings sprouting from his horse-half's withers. Circling around it she saw two children, probably thirteen or fourteen standing together, their wands raised, angelic wings spread from their shoulders. Continuing around the statue she stopped in front of two adults, a man and a woman, neither of them with wands, their fist's raised instead, they were both wearing muggle clothing, and also had wings. Next to them stood an adult wizard and witch, wands raised in defiance, wings gracing their shoulders as well, in front of them there was a very tiny person with his wand raised, his wings nearly as big as he was. And then she came to the final figure, a tall wizard with a long beard and hair, his wand in hand, and the only one lacking wings. "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Swallowing hard, Hermione looked up at him. His face so much like the one in the picture in the yearbook that she half expected him to smile and nod at her. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the statues hand, and she could have sworn that it was warmer than bronze should be in the middle of winter. After a moment she stepped away, still studying the statue, and that was when she noticed the plaque near the bottom. She stood in front of it and knelt down to get a better look at it, her knee becoming instantly soaked.  
  
"In memory of those who fell at the hands of Voldemort, and his death eaters. Fellow Professors, Students, Friends, and Family, Muggle, Wizard, Witch, Centaur, and Child.  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
Though wise men at their end know dark is right, Because their words had forked no lightning they Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
And you, my father, there on the sad height, Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
Dylan Thomas..(Muggle Poet)"  
  
And then, below that, there was a list of many names which she immediately began to scan down.  
  
Hannah Abbot, Sirius Black, Frank Bryce, Aidan Ballard, Dennis Creevy, Cedric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Finnigan, Firenze, Flitwick..  
  
Hermione paused, a lump swiftly forming in her throat. Michelle Granger, James Granger. Her parents. She looked up at the statue again, the man and the woman without wands, their fist's raised, suddenly taking on new meaning. She swallowed hard and continued down the list.  
  
Johnson, Jorkins, Mcdonald, Pince, Morgan Peasegood, Adrian Peasegood, Arnold Peasegood, probably and entire family...Lily and James Potter. She stopped again, blinking. Those must have been her friend Harry's parents.  
  
Sinistra, Sprout.Angela Thomas, Christopher Thomas.Someone else's parents.  
  
Willow, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley.Again she was stopped. Weasley was her other friend's last name. Were Arthur and Bill their brothers? Or maybe one of them had been their father.  
  
Hermione stood slowly, walked over to a snow covered bench and sat down heavily, not caring about getting her robes snowy any longer. So many people had died, and so many families destroyed. She was willing to wager that she knew at least half the people on the list, that that terrified her. What would this same statue mean to her if she regained her memories, and what would it feel like if or when she could place those names with faces from her past? It was there, sitting in the same position, on the same bench, going over the list of names again and again, that Professor McGonagall found her nearly three quarters of an hour later. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Montgomery Gentry  
  
Cold One Coming On  
  
Weather man says it might hit ninety five.  
  
September's gonna feel more like July.  
  
He's calling for a night that's warm and mild.  
  
I think he missed it by a mile.  
  
He just don't know that you're gone.  
  
I feel a cold one coming on.  
  
Driving home gets longer every day.  
  
I found new things to do along the way.  
  
A bar room ain't no place to run and hide.  
  
From the memories of a love that said goodbye.  
  
I'm sick and tired of right or wrong.  
  
I feel a cold one coming on.  
  
*It makes you wanna start thinking about drinking.  
  
If I don't find a way to ease my mind and leave all this behind...  
  
I'm gonna go crazy without you baby.  
  
A bar room or a bedroom back at home...I feel a cold one coming on.*  
  
Chorus repeats  
  
A bar room or that bedroom back at home...  
  
I feel a cold one coming on.  
  
Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! First of all, let me apologize for not updating last night, I could not, for the life of me write *L*, but I'm back in the swing of things again ^_^. First of all, not sure about the scene with the list of names, or am I sure about the poem I chose, though it's the most appropriate one I could think of, but I AM quite proud of the rest of the chapter *L*. Also, I took the chapter in a different direction that I had intended. I wasn't going to take Hermione to the memorial yet, but I figured hell, she was right there *L*. Next chapter I will DEFINITELY introduce the new professors. Not sure if you guys got that whole thing, so I'll clarify, since I have the advantage of a list of names of all the characters in front of me *L*. Professors Flitwick, Sinistra, Sprout, and Firenze (the Centaur), Madame Pince, and surprise surprise, Argus Filch are all dead. Dumbledore is of course.*blink blink* away *LOL* *whistles like a coo-coo bird and twirls her finger around her ear* as is Hagrid, but not in that way. Soooooo.that leaves Professor's Vector, Hooch, Snape, McGonagall, and Binns, then Madame Pomfrey. Speaking of lists of characters, I should give credit where credit is due. List of characters came from :  
  
Hogwarts Groudplan came from : - ground.html Definitely not my websites, and I don't know the people who own them, but they've both been extremely helpful ^_^.  
  
Ok, on to review replies.  
  
Ack, you guys! Had to send me some longs ones, huh? ^_- ok..lessee.  
  
Sweetygirl420: Thank you to the 100th power! ^_^  
  
Evanescence: *LOL* I was so tired when I wrote that insult that at first it made perfect sense, then I went back and reread it and I was like..uhhhh.wait a minute *LMAO* whoops! So I adjusted the reactions accordingly :P I'm really glad you like it, thanks for reading ^_^  
  
AZ: Thank you! No problem, like I said before, I will while I still have fingers to type with!  
  
The Great and Masterful Yoda: *LOL* I'm glad you're still reading! ^_^ The mystery of the appearing Hermione stuff will be solved soon *L*  
  
Someone28: NP! Hereya go! ;)  
  
HunnySnowBunny: *L* lucky you! I'm a boar! *cries* *LOL* .That's great about you and your boyfriend! Nothing quite like being in love! I totally know what you mean about closing yourself off, usually my emotions are pretty exposed, but not my intelligence.not that I'm saying that I'm really smart or anything..I just usually play the village idiot and lay low so no one will bother me *L*.And who can blame poor Severus. I nearly cried when I read the pensieve scene in order of the phoenix.wait..not, I take that back *L* I DID cry. Poor Snape! No wonder he's so bitter! Imagine being treated like that in school and then becoming a teacher and having the power to treat your enemy's children the way that they treated you..not that it's right to do.but it kind of makes him a bit easier to sympathize with, at least for me *L*...Ewan McGregor...*SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOON* *L*..OO! I like that potion's class idea! I'll mull over that one! ^_^ ^_^  
  
Ok everyone..it's 7:30 am, and I haven't been to bed yet *L*.hope ya'll enjoyed it! Till next time! 


	13. Wish You Were Here

Stolen child  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Wish You Were Here  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall slowly approached the young woman, sitting slouched on the bench, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Hermione?" Dread welled up inside of the Headmistress when there was still no response. She moved a bit closer, and reached out, touching one of the girl's slouched shoulders.  
  
Alarmed, Hermione leapt off of the bench, whirling around to face McGonagall, thrusting her hand into her pocket, as if she'd find something there to strike out with, and was again disappointed for reasons she couldn't understand.  
  
McGonagall held up her hands to show that she was unarmed. "It's all right, Hermione, it's just me." She looked at the girl's hand in her pocket and smiled, though there was a hint of sadness mixed in with her amusement. "I'm afraid you lost your wand while you were away, as you came back with nothing."  
  
Hermione just stood there for a moment, the adrenaline slowly draining from her blood, and then slowly removed her hand from her pocket. "I..I'm sorry Minerva, I was just thinking." Clearing her throat, she brushed the snow off of the back of her robes, looking embarrassed. "Has lunch ended so soon? I meant to meet you in the entrance hall afterwards."  
  
Nodding, the Headmistress frowned slightly, looking from Hermione to the statue not to far away. Hermione had known or been acquainted with many of the individuals on the list, how awful it would be for her when her memories finally came back.that is, of course, if they did return.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for another few moments. McGonagal knew that she should say something, probably about the statue and how those listed had died valiantly defending Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, but she found herself unable to speak of such things, it had only been a few years, and she had only seen the statue when it had first been placed in the courtyard, purposely avoiding it after the emotions it stirred the first time around.  
  
Watching the Headmistress's expression change while looking at the statue Hermione felt a wave of sympathy for the woman; she too had probably known almost every person on that list. "Minerva, do you have time to show me my room? I've been looking forward to it all day." She forced a smile, though tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes.  
  
Minerva forced a smile as well, grateful for the suggestion. "Of course dear, follow me." She hesitantly turned and headed back towards the doors, lifting her green robes to keep them dry.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment before following, her eyes on the statue of Dumbledore. She swallowed against the lump threatening to rise in her throat and then followed, head down, her hands stuffed deep into her pockets.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
They went back through the hallway with the classrooms, and into the entrance hall which was now completely devoid of people and Hermione wondered exactly how long she had been sitting there, reading the list of those who were either dead, or 'gone', trying to make something click, trying to remember their faces. The only one she had success with, had of course been Dumbledore, though she could only conjure of the picture of him in the yearbook, and a certain warm feeling that came over her when she thought of him.  
  
The Headmistress continued across the entrance hall, past a narrow stairway leading down a passage way around the large marble staircase the lead upstairs, to a stone set of stairs leading downward. They began to descend them and it wasn't long before Hermione noticed it getting chilly and dank, apparently they were heading under ground.  
  
"I know it seems a bit inhospitable, Hermione, but I assure you, your room is lovely, I had the house elves decorate it quite nicely for you. You see, I hadn't quite counted on what I would find when I attempted to use some of the other rooms." She turned to look back at Hermione, the expression on her face one of both amusement and annoyance. "No one has had much use for the spare rooms for many years now, we don't usually have guests, and when I attempted to access a few of them yesterday I found that they had sealed themselves. When, I do not know, but apparently the castle in a bit angry over the absence of the previous Headmaster and does not wish to cooperate with me. The dungeons did not mind, however, and so we have your room."  
  
They had stopped in front of a door at the end of a rather long, dark corridor, and had passed by several other doors without Hermione even noticing, she had been too engrossed by McGonagall's explanation. The door in front of them was completely plain and Hermione hoped that she'd be able to remember which one was hers.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped in, Hermione following closely behind, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. The room was simply lovely. To her left there was an enormous four poster bed with a deep purple, velvet comforter a large trunk at the foot, a dresser to the right and an end table to the left. Across from the bed was a large fireplace that already had a fire crackling merrily in it. To the left of the fireplace was a tall book shelf, set cattycorner, and stuffed full of books. On the right side was a door propped open to reveal a spacious bathroom. In front of the fireplace were a wide oval jewel tone area rug, and three overstuffed arm chairs gathered around a circular table. The highlight of the room, though, were the enormous bay windows directly across from them, which looked out across the grounds and forbidden forest.  
  
"Minerva.it's wonderful! You didn't have to do all of this for me!" Hermione walked slowly around the room, her heart pounding with excitement as she examined the books on the shelf.  
  
"I assure it, it was nothing, Hermione. We were forced to put you in the dungeons, might as well make them feel like a real home and not.well.dungeons."  
  
Hermione smiled, and moved to stand in front of one of the windows, the afternoon sun streaming in on her, healing the sadness she had felt earlier. "I thought we were underground."  
  
"Ah yes, well, the windows weren't here before, I enchanted the wall to create them, this wall actually faces the far end of the lake, but it makes it feel so much nicer with a bit of sunlight." McGonagall laughed and moved to stand next to Hermione.  
  
Nodding, Hermione continued to bask in the warmth of the sun.  
  
"You'll find clothes in the dresser and in the trunk, they're not much, but when you feel up to it, I'll have one of the Professors take you to Diagon alley to pick up anything else you might need, or want, including a new wand." McGonagall watch Hermione for a moment and the girl nodded absently, and she smiled, pleased that the room had turned out so well, and that the younger woman approved of it. The Headmistress had been afraid that perhaps her sense of style had begun to slip in the past few years. "I must be going, dear, but I do hope I'll be seeing you at dinner.".  
  
Hermione was suddenly pulled from her revelry, back into reality, and she suddenly looked apprehensive.  
  
"If you would feel more comfortable, perhaps we could meet several minutes before dinner begins, and then we could both be seated before anyone else arrives?"  
  
Nodding, Hermione swallowed hard, her palms clammy once again.  
  
"It will be alright, Hermione, no one is expecting anything spectacular from you, they are simply glad that you are home. Now I really must be going. I'll see you tonight and say, five thirty in the entrance hall?"  
  
Slowly Hermione nodded once more, and then watch the Headmistress turn and leave after offering her one last reassuring smile. Letting out a long, slow breath she wiped the sweat from her palms on her robes. She stood there for a moment longer before once again surveying her room; it wasn't long before her eyes once again came upon the large book shelf. Instantly the anxiety melted from her and she crossed the floor in and instant, her hand immediately reaching towards the nearest book, caressing its spine which read 'Achievement in Charms.' Slowly she moved both her hand and her eyes over the books, trying to decide which one to explore first. 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart', 'Fifteenth Century Fiends', 'Magical Me', 'Self Defense Spellwork', 'Hogwarts, a History', 'Year with the Yeti', and then her hand stopped, grasped a book, and pulled it from it's place, studying the cover, 'Conquer the Unconquerable, A Detailed Account of The Defeat Of Lord Voldemort.'  
  
Worrying her bottom lip she sank into one of the nearby overstuffed chairs, laying the book on her lap. Did she honestly want to open this book? Would it mention her parents and what happened to them, would it explain what became of Professor Dumbledore? Slowly she opened the book and began to skim through it, searching for interesting details.  
  
The first five chapters were dedicated to the rise of Voldemort, and she recognized several names of those who fought him and failed from the plaque in front of the statue in the courtyard, including those of Harry's parents. It was in the following chapters that she began to become interested. The book went over the events surrounding the Sorcerers Stone, and she was shocked to find her name, Harry's name, and Ronald's name mentioned, apparently having been the ones to foil Voldemort's plan the return. Then Harry was mentioned again in the section about the chamber of secrets. Then apparently Voldemort had been reborn at end of the school year in Harry's fourth year, and Cedric Diggory had been killed. It wasn't until the end of the following year, though, that Voldemort's return had been officially recognized after the Order of the Phoenix battled him in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
The following year there were only skirmishes as Voldemort and his army gained strength, and support, corrupting the Ministry of Magic from within, recruiting employees to their dark cause. Hogwarts, on the other hand, became a beacon of light to the rest of the wizarding world. Dueling classes became mandatory, and private counseling became available for troubled students, and even students who were considering joining Voldemort's army. The Order of the Phoenix moved it's headquarters to Hogwarts, which became a fortress standing against not only Voldemort, but the Ministry.  
  
Every week more and more Wizards and Witches would find their way to the castle. It in the middle of the following year that Voldemort and his army made their first bold move, kidnapping all of the known Muggle parents of Wizards and Witches, and sending a severed pinky from each one to Dumbledore by way of an enormous Vulture. Somehow the news leaked to the students, and when the adults wouldn't fall for the blatant trap, the muggles had been tortured until killed, and their bodies apparated to the front of Hogwart's gates by scores of death eaters.  
  
The children of those slain revolted against Dumbledore and the others, causing near anarchy. Sensing the beginning of the true battle, hundreds of wizards and witches came from around the world to Hogwarts, there were so many, that they had run out of rooms to place them in, and they began camping on the lawns. The night after the muggle massacre Voldemort and his followers finally attacked, and many were shocked to find that he had nearly as many on his side as Dumbledore had on his.  
  
The Battle had been fierce, but Dumbledore's army had the advantage of higher ground, a castle warded in their favor, and many, many brave wizards and witches. Even the children who had lost their parents fought bravely. At the end of the battle, it had been Voldemort's army who had truly fallen, the number nearly triple the number who had fallen on Dumbledore's side. When the smoke finally cleared, though, there were several unaccounted for. Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Voldemort, and several of his death eaters were all missing. Word got around to Dumbledore, that several people had seen the death eaters viciously beat Professor Snape, calling him a spy and traitor. Harry Potter had gone to defend him, and they had captured the young man as well, drug them both outside of the gates and had apparated along with Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore did not hesitate and immediately left.  
  
The details of the ensuing fight were sketchy at best. Those present who lived did not wish to disclose details, but Dumbledore had apparently fought off the death eaters single handedly, only to be subdued by Voldemort. He and the few remaining death eaters had then taken his wand and gleefully tortured him physically and magically until his mind had simply snapped. This distracted them long enough, though, for Harry and Professor Snape to recover their senses. The battle had been brief but fierce, Snape taking the death eaters, and Harry taking Voldemort, and then they had both returned with Dumbledore who was told to be currently living in St. Mungo's Hospital, and it was seriously doubted that he would ever recover.  
  
Hermione skimmed through the remaining chapters, which were dedicated to the restructure of the ministry of magic, and the aurors who now searched for the remaining death eaters. She closed the book, and used the corner of her sleeve to dry her cheeks and eyes, and then barely stifled a sob. Her parents and Dumbledore had been tortured to death. The thought slowly set in, and she shook her head, trying to free it of the morbid images that flooded her thoughts. And Snape, poor Snape, that was why he was so bitter. A deluge of sorrow poured over her and she curled up, her sobs turning into near screams of rage and pain.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Hermione scaled the stairs leading up from the dungeons, her fresh, gray robes brushing lightly on the steps, her hair pulled back in a plain bun. Her overcast exterior mirroring her interior.  
  
Finding the Headmistress standing at the doorway to the great hall, now dressed in black robes with green plaid accents, she feigned a smile and a little wave. McGonagall waves back, smiling warmly. "Glad you could make it, Hermione."  
  
She motioned for the younger woman to follow her, and lead the way into the great hall, which, if Hermione wasn't mistaken, had been decorated a considerable amount more. The Headmistress led her across the room to the head table, taking her seat in the middle and then motioning to the one directly to her right. Blushing, Hermione took the offered seat, feeling strangely out of place.  
  
Only a few moments passed before a middle aged witch and a young wizard entered the great hall, arguing animatedly, they approached the head table and had nearly taken their seats before they looked up, noticing Hermione, they're bickering ended abruptly. "Hermione." The young wizard hurried forward, his round face brightening considerably.  
  
She paused briefly and then stood shakily, holding out her hand, trying her Dobby strategy.  
  
The young man looked perplexed for a moment, and then realization seemed to wash over him and he reached out, grasping her hand, his smile widening once again, "Neville Longbottom, Herbology. We were in Gryffindor together, welcome back."  
  
Hermione relaxed visibly and forced a very convincing smile, "Nice to meet you again, Neville, and thanks."  
  
Smiling again, he took a seat, two down from Hermione on her right, still grinning broadly. The middle aged witch smiled warmly and took his place, holding out her hand. She was tall and slender, her skin a dark tan, eyes pitch black, her robes gold and purple, embroidered with intricate designs. "Justina Vespera, Astronomy. I've only been here a year." She laughed and smiled brightly.  
  
The younger woman took her hand and shook it, smiling back. "A pleasure to meet you, Professor Vespera."  
  
Nodding, the woman took a seat to Neville's right just as three more adults reached the table, Hermione hadn't even noticed them approaching. Before she could greet them the first one had already grasped her hand and wrapped his arms around her briefly before pulling back, positively beaming. "Hermione! Welcome back!" He was a middle aged wizard, his robes shabby though clean, brown hair dusted with gray. When all she did was look around uncomfortably he smiled reassuringly. "Remus Lupin, I was your defense against the dark arts professor in your third year, and a member of the Order."  
  
"Of the Phoenix?" Hermione wasn't really sure how many Orders of what there were, so she felt that she should make absolutely sure.  
  
Lupin nodded, still holding her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, sir." Hermione squeezed his hand and forced her smile a bit broader, thankful for the warm welcome.  
  
The man patted her on the back, and gave her a wink before taking his seat to McGonagall's left. Next in line was an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair. She immediately held out her hand, which Hermione took, smiling gratefully. "Willhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Care of Magical Creatures, and keeper of keys and grounds."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione shook the witch's hand, but something felt strange, the words the woman had said didn't seem like they should be coming from her, but she was careful not to show her anxiety as the witch took a seat three down from Lupin's left.  
  
The next in line was tall, dressed in solid black, and looked extremely displeased, his arms folded, scowling at Hermione.  
  
Her smile faded, remember how he had acted early, and her eyes dropped. "Professor Snape."  
  
Much to her surprise he nodded and then pulled the seat out which was directly to her left and gracefully sat, folding his hands on the table in front of him, not acknowledging any one else at the table. Before Hermione could protest though, she was accosted by a very excited Dobby who hugged her around the middle and then beat his head against her chair for it before sitting at the far right of the table, next to Professor Vespera. Behind him was a girl named Parvati Patil dressed in purple robes, a scarf tied around her head and many rings adorning her fingers. She hugged Hermione as well but looked upset when she realized that she didn't recognize her and took her seat at the far left of the table. Thankfully the next two Professors apparently had not known her, Pandora Quinn, the librarian, who took a seat to Lupin's left, and Devon Aldrich, the Arithmancy Professor who sat to Quinn's left. Hermione smiled brightly when she introduced herself to the latter, remembering that Snape had told her it had been her favorite subject. The last one to approach her was Madame Pomfrey who hugged her warmly, "Glad to see you made it," before taking her seat to Parvati's right.  
  
Finally Hermione was able to sit and did so thankfully just as students began to file in, and her heart began to pound once more. She glanced from Snape to McGonagall, though the Headmistress was the only one who seemed to notice. Folding her hands in her lap she watched the children take their seats, everyone chatting happily.  
  
When everyone seemed settled in, there was a brief pause before McGonagall abruptly stood, startling Hermione into Snape, who, with catlike reflexes caught her before she could back into him, and then immediately released her. Their actions had gone completely unnoticed, and the Headmistress began to speak.  
  
"Quiet everyone, I have an announcement to make." She paused for a moment, waiting for the students to comply before continuing. "After waiting six long years, one of our own has finally returned home, everyone please welcome back, Hermione Granger." McGonagall clapped enthusiastically and searing heat traveled up the younger woman's neck to her face and she looked around, alarmed.  
  
It took a few moments, but the rest of the students then joined in, and Hermione could see a few of them whispering to each other, apparently a few of them did know who she was and were spreading the word.  
  
McGonagall too her seat once more, waved her hand, and the previously empty plates at the table miraculously became filled to overflowing with a grand feast. She looked over at Hermione and smile reassuringly who weakly smiled back, and then glanced back over to Snape who was looking a bit surprised, though she couldn't understand why. The food was wonderful, and Hermione was greatful. Her meals in the infirmary had been much different, and limited by Poppy. She found the feast itself to be quite tedious, though, and after an hour, her began tapping her foot anxiously, something which Professor Snape seemed to notice.  
  
"I expect you haven't forgotten our meeting tonight." He did not even bother looking at her.  
  
Hermione stopped fidgeting, "No, I haven't." It was a lie, of course. She had been so wrapped up in what she had learned about the war, and meeting the Professors that indeed, she had forgotten.  
  
"I will be leaving, I suggest you say goodnight unless you wish to find your own way. I will meet you I the entrance hall." He then gracefully stood and exited, and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't say goodnight to anyone sitting near him.  
  
Hastily Hermione leaned over to the Headmistress, "I need to go, Professor Snape and I are supposed to talk tonight." McGonagall nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for coming tonight, dear, and welcome back."  
  
She smiled and stood, nodding and making her excuses to those who asks where she was going, and then followed in Snape's footsteps, heart pounding, her mind hungry for more knowledge.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Wish you Were Here-Pink Floyd  
  
So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil?  
  
Do you think you can tell?  
  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
  
Hot ashes for trees?  
  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
  
Cold comfort for change?  
  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?  
  
How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
  
Running over the same old ground.  
  
What have you found?  
  
The same old fears.  
  
Wish you were here.  
  
Notes: *twitch twitch* gods I've been writing for awhile *LOL* but I'm happy with this chapter, especially the summary of the book, hope you all didn't find it to be too boring *L* and I hope their aren't too many mistakes, I can barely see the screen so I'll reread it tomorrow and repost it after correcting everything *L*.also, I'm going to start including the lyrics of the songs/poems that have inspired me at the end of each chapter..and I'll go back to the old chapters and tack those on to.not sure if anyone's noticed almost all of the chapter names are named after songs or lyrics, but well, there it is *LOL*  
  
HunnySnowBunny: ok, the statue of dumbledore, I suppose I should have clarified *L*, he was the only one without wings, and so, the only one represented that did not die, though he did figuratively loose his life. *LOL* I had so much trouble with the entrance hall thing..I was like..uuuuhhhhh.what the heck should I call it? Big room? Large corridor? Then aha! Entrance hall *LMAO*.and sorry Hermione and Professor Mcgonagall didn't talk.I wanted to keep with Minerva not being up to talking about poor old Albus, speaking of which, finally got his mystery out of the way *L*..oh! and thankyou for the plushie! *dances around holding the plushie, holding his arm out so he can point at one of her cats.* Ten points from Gryffindor!...*LOL* anyways..gotta try and get some sleep! *LOL*  
  
Sarah  
  
Sweetygirl420: Thank you! And NP!  
  
AZ: Ahhhh!!!! *holds up her fingerless hands* I can't do it any more! Sorry, just kidding, NP, I will, thanks for reading!  
  
Dryade: don't worry, it'll get sadder ;) glad you're reading!  
  
Someone28: thank you! I have! *L*  
  
Risi: *L* after what he's gone through, can't blame the poor guy! ^_- And the fate of Malfoy the you know what will be revealed this coming chapter, if I can remember *L* thank you for continuing to read! 


	14. Blood Roses

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Blood Roses  
  
Following Professor Snape, having to jog to keep up with his brisk pace, Hermione was surprised, and yet not, to find him leading her into the dungeons. True, it was unexpected that her room was so close to his classroom, but the location was not, however, out of character for him. 'He certainly belongs in the damned dungeons', Hermione thought bitterly, her mind going back to replay the scenes of the past day and his sudden aloof attitude towards her.  
  
Snape haphazardly slung open the door to the potions classroom, swept across the room, and elegantly took a seat at his desk, motioning for her to sit as well, though she had had barely stepped inside, carefully shutting the door behind her. Slowly, her eyes on the numerous unusual objects on display, she made her way across to his desk and took the offered seat, folding her arms across her chest, eyeing jars filled with unrecognizable ingredients, some of which looked suspiciously like animal parts .  
  
He regarded her briefly, watched her eyes scan over the room, noted her severe clothing and hair, but pushed aside the concern that had begun to creep across his thoughts and instead began in his most remote tone of voice, which he normally reserved for those he disliked the most. "I believe that when we left off last time, Ms. Granger, it had been your go." He made a motion, signaling for her to begin.  
  
Hermione was momentarily stunned, having figured that they'd either take a moment to warm up first, or simply sit in silence for a quarter of an hour as they had done before. And so it took her several moments to finally settle on a question. "Alright then, tell me, Professor Snape, how did you happen upon my journal?" She had of course been curious about this since he had handed it to her, but too grateful to argue.  
  
The corner of Snape's mouth twitched, just a few minutes into their meeting and already he was becoming impatient. "Your parent's never retrieved it, insisting that we keep it along with your personal effects here at Hogwarts, in case you decided to come back." He took only a moment to pause and take a breath, and so Hermione had no chance to respond. "Now, Ms. Granger, tell me, How much to you remember about the Fairy realm?"  
  
Her mouth opened, and she almost told him to bugger off again, but she wasn't about to ruin her chance to get some answers, and so through gritted teeth and a forced grin she answered. "Most of it is a haze, I only clearly remember the final day, when I escaped, and I have general ideas about the rest of the time, like a mental summary." She paused for only a moment, and decided to take a page from his book, " While we're on the subject, can you tell me how I ended up in the Fairy realm in the first place? That is, of course, if you know."  
  
Scoffing, Snape narrowed his eyes. "Of course I know, silly girl. It was a boy in your class named Draco Malfoy. He pushed you during a care of magical creatures class, not realizing that you would fall, but of course, you did. He was expelled, his wand broken, and oddly enough I believe he now volunteers at the Department of Charity and Outreach in the ministry of magic..now back to you. What do you remember about your absence?" He could barely keep himself from cringing at the look he received in return.  
  
In a state of shock, her mouth hanging open, Hermione did not reply. A fellow student had pushed her in. Had taken away her childhood, ruined her, and offered her to the Faey. Her cheeks became flushed with anger, tears of fury welling up in her eyes, fury that she immediately directed at Snape. And yet somehow she remained in control, and took a long, deep, cleansing breath, her eyes closed. When they opened again, the storm had cleared, and in a tone that would have made a lesser man wet himself, she replied. "I remember that I was taken, Apparently I was a gift to a man and woman, they were faey, but human sized, perhaps even a bit taller, like Titania and Oberon from Shakespeare. They were rich, and powerful, their house was large." She stopped, hoping that it was enough, but the look on Snape's face told her that it wasn't." I was a.servant." Hermione's voice shook and she looked away from him, color rising into her cheeks. "And an entertainer. And a." swallowing hard to fight back the lump in her throat, and the indignation swelling within her as she continued to look away. "A pet." While she spoke, streams of images flooded through her mind, sparse memories strung together like mismatched beads on a delicate thread, and though it was extremely brief, everything came together, and she ducked her head, burying her face to keep from drowning in the sudden shame and sorrow.  
  
A strange feeling washed over Snape as he realized what Hermione was implying, and things began to click into place. Her fear, agitation, newly acquired shyness, as well as her unclothed state when he found her, suddenly everything aligned and his mind reeled with the suddenness of it. They had stripped the Hermione that he had known and taught away, took her innocence and the stubborn fire that had always burned within her dark eyes. Absently he reached into the drawer of his desk, his hand trembling, and pulled out his flask, and took a long, slow drink from it. The warmth of the drink flowed through him and he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. When he had finished he set the flask aside and opened his eyes. Hermione had her face buried against her knees. He paused briefly, and then against his better judgement, scooted the flask across the desk.  
  
She looked up hesitantly, her face soaked with tears, her whole body quavering, but when she noticed the flask, Hermione almost managed a smile. Reaching out, she took the offered flask, and with a grimace downed a large shot of the whiskey, then set the container back on the desk and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before the warmth filled her belly and then spread outward, soothing every emotional ache and pain. Tears of relief began to stream down her face and she sighed. "Thank you sir."  
  
Snape simply nodded and pulled the flask back towards himself, and took another swig, then slid it back across the table to Hermione, who mirrored his actions. They traded shots back and for until each had partaken of four, and he could feel himself starting to become a bit off, and decided it was time to put away the flask, since he doubted her tolerance could be even remotely as high as his.  
  
Looking across the desk at her former professor, Hermione decided to break the silence before it became too comfortable, and one of them ending up drifting off to sleep. "Professor Snape, it seems like I do this a lot.but I'd like to apologize."  
  
"For?" He cocked his eyebrow, his voice completely devoid of its usual sinister tone.  
  
"I'm not sure." A bubble of laughter escaped her lips and she immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. It was quite a while before she could bring herself to continue. "I mean, I don't know what I did, but I get the distinct feeling that you're angry with me."  
  
Professor Snape suddenly felt as though he was backed into a corner. He couldn't think of a single way to answer her and save face. In the end he decided that there was only once course of action. "No, I was angry with a student. Well, many students, actually." It was of course, a lie, something that he despised doing, but why would he want to burden her with his troubles?  
  
"Ah." Nodding, she smiled, looking relieved. "I'm glad." They were both silent for a long while after she spoke, both basking in the glow of the fire whiskey. Hermione lay her back against her chair, and closed her eyes. She took in a long, deep breath, taking in the unusual scent of the potion's classroom. Mostly it was unpleasant, dank moldiness mixed with the smell that the contents in the jars put off any time the lid was lifted, but mixed in she caught his scent as well, spicy, manly, and overpowering to her senses. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, hoping he didn't notice, though she really wouldn't have minded if he did..  
  
Watching her intently, Snape couldn't help but study her once again, now that he had the opportunity. Her graceful, curving, swan like neck, the defined line of her delicate jaw. His eyes scanned back down her throat to the hollow at its base, and her soft, exposed shoulders. What he wouldn't give to be able to touch her, even if it was completely chaste. He hadn't felt the warmth of another human beneath his hands for longer than he could remember; but of course, Snape reminded himself, she would never allow him to touch her so intimately, not now, and especially when her memories came back and she remembered how awful he had been to here when she had been his student. Soon he would become no more than a greasy git once again. Sighing deeply, he stood from his chair. "It is late, Ms. Granger. Perhaps you should retire to your quarters."  
  
Hermione jerked slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts, and slowly stood, teetering a bit. "Yes, I-I agree. Good night, Professor Snape, thank you for the drink, fixed me right up." She made it halfway across the classroom and then paused, looking down at the table to her left, her brow furrowed. A moment later she started towards the door again, and tripped over her feet as she reached it, grabbing onto the door handle for support.  
  
As he watched her departure intently, Snape was simply astounded when she stopped next to her old table to stare at it for a moment before continuing on her way. When she tripped, though, he crossed the room, all other thoughts vanishing. "Perhaps you could use a hand, Ms. Granger?" He offered her his arm, his mind screaming for him to stop, surely she would scoff, and curl her lip in disgust. A horrible, greasy monster such as himself offering her his arm, it was almost enough to make him laugh.  
  
She nodded and with a silly smile, wrapped her arm around his and grasped his hand in hers, her heart suddenly began hammering furiously against her breast as she felt his warm skin beneath her fingers for the first time. It was calloused from decades of hard work, and she could feel raised scars where he had probably sliced his fingers while chopping herbs dozens of times over the years.  
  
Snape gritted his teeth, trying to maintain his self control, and consciously tried to slow the adrenaline now pulsing through his veins. He took her small, warm, baby soft hand into his large, long fingered, knobby jointed and scarred one, her arm linked around his, and followed her lead out the door. He was taken aback when she turned to go deeper into the dungeons, though, and almost corrected her until she stopped and opened the third door down from his.  
  
The room was glowing warmly, both from the roaring fire in the fireplace, and also from the moonlight streaming in through the large bay windows. Snape had to admit that it was indeed a lovely room, far more cozy than his.  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione slid her hand from his, running her fingers over his palm in the process. Stepping away, she turned to face him, and though his expression was as unapproachable as ever, she could tell that something had shifted. "Good night, sir."  
  
When she slid her hand from his, her delicate fingers tracing his palm, Snape had fought desperately to keep control. The only thing that betrayed him were the goose bumps under his sleeves, and thankfully they were not visible to the young woman before him. "Good night, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Thank you for walking me to my room, I doubt I would have made it otherwise." She laughed and then stepped forward a bit.  
  
Alarmed, he began to step back, but was too late as she reached up, put her hands upon his wiry shoulders, and kissed him very lightly on the cheek, just an inch from the corner of his mouth. She backed away quickly, and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then slowly shut the door before Snape had even had time to recover, let alone comment.  
  
The walk back to his quarters and his preparation for bed were a blur of automatic motions. At last he slid beneath his sheets and snuffed his candles with a wave of his wand. The chill bumps she had caused still lingered all over his body, and the place on his cheek where she had kissed him still buzzed with excitement, but Snape's mind was spiraling down into blackness and doubt. She only did it because he had gotten her drunk. She only did it as a joke, and tomorrow the entire staff would snicker behind his back. When she found out what he had been like, she'd vomit when she remembered the kiss. Bitterly he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
As soon as she shut her door, Hermione's face split into a wide smile, and a fierce joy welled up within her, though tainted with embarrassment and trepidation, what had Snape thought about her actions? Did he think she was a drunken whore? Of course, even if he was angry, he couldn't be for long. It had been a completely chaste kiss, at least on the outside, inside Hermione was, to put it lightly, aflame. Leaning against her door she tasted her lips experimentally and was delighted that there seemed to be a hint of his taste there. It was a long, long time before Ms. Granger finally slid between her velvety bed clothes and longer still before she slept.  
  
Snape drifted off to sleep quickly, but his dreams were filled with mocking laughter, and images of Hermione turning him upside down with her wand so his robes would fall over his head and reveal his skinny legs and graying underwear, though now he preferred simple black boxer briefs. Then she would grow a long white beard and hair, and then he/she would continue to hold him in the air, laughing with the staff of Hogwarts, pointing and laughing and calling him a traitor.  
  
Just three doors down from him Hermione's dreams, on the other hand, were for the most part filled with visions of him. He would smile, then run his calloused fingers over her jaw line, and through her hair, and they would share tentative kisses and shy touches. Later in the night, though, just a few hours before dawn, she found herself sitting in a chair at the table she had stopped at in the classroom. Professor Snape would be standing in the front of the class, which consisted only of her, and he would be lecturing about morality, how girls who had sex were filthy, and girls who caused the death of friends were wicked and cursed.  
  
Dawn found them both tangled in their blankets, laying wide awake, one staring at the ceiling, the other staring out of her large bay windows.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Blood Roses  
  
Tori Amos  
  
Blood Roses  
  
Blood Roses  
  
Back on the street now  
  
can't forget the things you never said  
  
on days like these gets me thinking  
  
when chickens get a taste of your meat  
  
chickens get a taste of your meat  
  
you gave him your blood  
  
and your warm little diamond  
  
he likes killing you after you're dead  
  
you think I'm a queer  
  
I think you're a queer  
  
I think you're a queer  
  
Said I think you're a queer  
  
and I shaved every place where you been  
  
God knows I know I've thrown away those graces  
  
the Belle of New Orleans tried to show me  
  
once how to tango  
  
wrapped around your feet  
  
wrapped around like good little roses  
  
Blood Roses  
  
Blood Roses  
  
back on the street now  
  
now you've cut out the flute  
  
from the throat of the loon  
  
at least when you cry now  
  
he can't even hear you  
  
when chickens get a taste of your meat  
  
when he sucks you deep  
  
sometimes you're nothing but meat  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Notes: ok! *breaks out her fan* things getting a little hotter around here *LMAO* And ok, Ron and Harry will be informed in the following chapter, whether Hermione likes it or not, but it will be a few chapters before they come in, since it'll take an owl a while to get to Canada *L*. Even after they come in, I must forewarn anyone who's interested in them, they're not going to play much of a part, though they will have one *L*.  
  
Jazzylady: Thank you! And soon! ^_^ I'm willing to wager they'll be more than just a little shocked.and imagine how guilty they've felt for all these years *L*  
  
Sweetygirl420: yup, they'll be around, but since I'm keeping the focus on Hermione and Snape, they won't be too influential (  
  
Someone28: NP! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Black Rose: *BLUSH*!! Thank you so much! And don't worry, I will! Thank you for reading! 


	15. There's Nothing I'd Like Better

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 15  
  
There's Nothing I'd Like Better  
  
(Than To Fall)  
  
After drifting in and out of sleep for nearly an hour, Hermione finally sat up in her bed when she noticed the crackling of a fire across the room. She hadn't even heard the house elves come in or leave, but of course, that was the mark of a good house elf. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, and she blinked against the brightness in her eyes. The grounds where glistening with a fresh layer of snow, and she smiled, remembering that Christmas was just a week away.  
  
Slowly she slid from between her velvet blankets and padded across the cold stone floor to the bathroom. After debating for a moment between taking a shower or a bath, she filled the large tub full of steaming hot water adding in a bit of lavender scented bubble bath before stepping in and relaxing. It had been a week since she had had a proper bath, and no matter what Madame Pomfrey said, she would never be convinced that cleaning spells worked as well as the nurse had claimed. Vigorously she washed every part with lavender soap, rinsed and then simply relaxed, allowing her mind to wander to the previous night. Although the memory of her lips against his cheek brought a silly grin to her face, it also caused a pang of worry. Was Professor Snape angry with her? Or had he enjoyed it as she had?  
  
She spent only a few more minutes relaxing and mulling over the preceding night before she stepped from the tub, dried off, and still wrapped in large terry cloth towel, returned to her room. It wasn't until she had changed into fresh robes the color of a virgin olive, and had begun taming her annoyingly short and wily hair that she noticed a note addressed to her sitting on her end table. A thrill of delight burst forth from her heart and she snatched it up and hastily tore it open and unfolded the letter within. Her heart immediately sank to her stomach and she sighed heavily. It was only from Professor McGonagall informing her that she'd be visiting at ten that morning.  
  
Wadding up the letter she angrily discarded it in to her waste basket and continued with her stubborn hair, a bit more roughly than before.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Professor Snape fastened the final button of his shirt and began to work at his still slightly damp hair with a comb. It wasn't long before it was free from tangles and he pulled it back into a pony tail tying it with a length of black cord. For a moment he surveyed himself in the mirror and found that he actually, for once looked healthy, which was surprising, especially after a particularly restless night of sleep. His scowl deepened. He had no wish to see Hermione today, or the look of disgust she'd surely grace him with, and yet he also didn't want to hole himself up in the dungeons the entire weekend. Deciding upon the lesser of two evils, he resigned himself to his fate and went strait to his classroom desk and began to grade papers.  
  
After only three papers, though, his mind, having other ideas, began to wander, replaying the memory of the kiss. Hermione's lips had been so soft against his skin, and her breath warm against his cheek. He could still clearly remember her unique scent, unblemished by perfumes and all the more sweet for it. How he had wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her properly, but of course that was completely out of the question. She was Hermione Granger- a brilliant, uniquely beautiful young woman, and he was Severus Snape- the disgusting, bitter, and hideous potion's master.  
  
Scoffing, he turned his attention back to grading the papers before him, a task which suddenly seemed incredibly ominous, but he was resolute and completed the task in little over twice the amount of time it would have taken any other day.  
  
Snape stood from his chair and once again retreated to his chambers, this time, though, he was just passing through to the small sitting room which was adjacent to it. There was only one chair in the center of the room, an end table, a small desk, and the rest of the space was filled with towering shelves filled with books on every subject from potions, of course, to muggle art and politics. He chose a large, leather bound book, the subject of which was the life and works of John William Waterhouse, and then took a seat in the comfortable arm chair and began to read.  
  
Halfway through the first chapter, though, he began to realize that he had chosen the wrong book to take his mind off of the girl three doors away. Waterhouse's model of choice resembled her so much that it was almost unnerving. She was the restless Lady of Shallott, gazing in to her mirror while sitting at her loom; She was Isabella, dreaming of her dead lover, clinging to her pot of basil; Her's was the face of Ophelia, the innocent gone mad; And she was every beautiful, bare breasted naiad tempting Hylas. He swallowed hard and took a long, shaky breath and shut the book, the last thing he needed was to see dozens more paintings of nude women with Hermione's face.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Hermione sighed and shut her door. Minerva had finally left after a grueling hour of silly chit chat. She had come down to allow her to read the letters which had been written to her former friends to let them know that she had returned and was alive and well, though without her memories. In addition to letters sent to Ronald, Harry, and Virginia, there had been one addressed to Rubeus Hagrid and one to Molly Wealsey. Hermione had simply nodded when McGonagall asked if the letters were ok. What did it matter to her? They'd come no matter what, and she would have to force herself to be even remotely interested. They had been interrupted by three owls pecking at her window, and McGonagall had, with practiced ease attached the letters to the owl's legs, and then sent them on their way. Thankfully after that she had made her excuses and left. And finally Hermione could once again go about her business.  
  
She reclaimed a seat in her arm chair and picked up the book sitting on the table in front of her and set it on her lap, 'Numerology and Gramatica", her old Arithmancy book. She was on chapter eight, and couldn't remember reading anything but chapter one; after that there had been nothing running through her mind but Professor Snape and the previous night. What did he think of her now that he knew what she had been? Did he thing she was disgusting? Dirty? Hermione had to admit that she wouldn't blame him if he did think that of her. She had been a pet, an animal, and had been used in any manner that entertained her lord and lady, and now even she disgusted herself.  
  
With all her might, Hemione shoved aside the thoughts corroding her mind and forced herself to focus on the book before her. She succeeded for nearly an hour before it finally became too much and she slammed her book, tossing it onto the table where it landed with a heavy thud. Restlessly she stood and began to pace. Somehow she had to find out what he thought about last night; and then it hit her, she could go and ask him if they'd be meeting again after dinner, that was a completely legitimate excuse, and while she was there, she could take the opportunity to test the water.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Severus stood next to a large table which was situated to the side of his classroom, vigorously chopping daisy roots. He really had no need for them, but he had to do something to keep his mind off of Hermione. Neither reading, nor writing had worked, and it seemed that only manual labor could do the job. And so he had reorganized the contents of his desk, had put all of his potions and ingredients in alphabetical order, as well as all of the books on his shelf, and now he had his sleeves rolled up and the top button of his shirt undone to allow freedom of movement while he chopped all ingredients that needed to be chopped, and grinded all ingredients that needed to be grinded. This was normally something reserved for the students, but he was desperate.  
  
There was a polite knock on the classroom door, "You may enter," he hadn't even bothered to look up; he was so engrossed in the motion of finely chopping the delicate roots. The door opened and then shut again, but he did not check to see who had entered, too intent on the methodic rhythm of the blade.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
At the sound of the girl's timid voice, the one that had come to haunt his dreams, Severus faltered and the blade bit deep into his thumb. He hissed in pain and quickly used the rag he always kept handy to stem the flow of blood, and went to the sink where he pulled out his wand and uttered a simple spell to heal the cut. All that was left was a thin, raised scar. He washed his hands with hot water and soap, toweled them dry, and then whirled around briskly to face Hermione who's face was nearly the color of a Gryffindor banner.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry I disturbed you, sir..I didn't mean to.to.." She motioned to his hand, and swallowed hard.  
  
"Just one of many, Ms. Granger, I'll live." The corner of his mouth twitched, and he couldn't help but be pleased that she seemed concerned. He returned to the table and cleaned the knife and table with a wave of his wand. "What do you want, Ms. Granger? I'm a busy man."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard, thankful that he hadn't cut his finger off. "I was just wonderful if we'll be meeting tonight after dinner."  
  
"I hadn't given it much thought. I doubt there is much more information for either of us to exchange." He gathered up the unspoiled portion of chopped daisy root and dusted it into a jar, which he then corked.  
  
"Oh." She tried to keep her face emotionless, though inside it felt as though the earth had stopped turning. He had to hate her for last night, why else would he terminate their meetings?  
  
"That is, of course, unless you can find a reason for us to continue." He tossed the towel into a hamper beneath the table.  
  
"I.well.I.it seems to me that, since you're the only person I even remotely remember, besides Professor Dumbledore, that perhaps being around you might trigger.other..memories." She had seriously scraped for that excuse, getting down into the dirt of her mind and digging with her bare hands until she pulled out that tiny little nugget of gold, and she prayed that it would be enough.  
  
"Do you really think so?" He stepped forward, his eyes boring into. After a brief struggle with his better judgment he decided to use a touch of Legilimancy to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
Hermione, though terrified of his intense gaze, met his eyes unflinchingly, though perhaps if she had known the reason for his scrutiny, she would have looked away.  
  
Snape tested the waters of the forefront of her mind. The most prevalent emotion was fright, caused no doubt by his intensity, the second on the rather long list was hope, He probed a bit more and found that indeed, she was lying, but he was completely floored when he found the real reason for her deceit. Quickly he retreated and looked away from her eyes, his mind reeling with confusion. There was no way that what he had seen was true, and yet, her mind could not lie to him without sufficient training. She wanted to see him to see him. Not for the sake of her memories, but for the sake of wanting to be around him. It felt as thought a bubble of something very cold had burst within his chest and slowly crept through his veins, making a cold sweating break out over his brow, his palms suddenly clammy, and for the first time in many, many years, Severus Snape was nervous over a woman.  
  
Hermione saw his face drain of the little color it usually held and watched him swallow hard. "Professor Snape, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Of course I'm alright." He turned and went back to his table, uncorked another jar, emptied its contents into a mortar and methodically began to grind them with his pestle.  
  
It was her turn to swallow hard as she watched him work the herb into a fine powder. With the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, hair pulled back in a pony tail with a few fly aways, and the top button undone on his shirt, he was no longer the cold, aloof, darkly attractive, though untouchable Potion's master. He was indeed, a man, flesh and blood. It felt as though a tiny little crack had opened in the dam against her memories. She had done this before; watched him grind herbs, and it had been the realization that he was warm and alive that had made him fascinating to her as a young woman. Slowly Hermione crossed the room and stood next to the seat that had been familiar to her the previous night, and watched him a bit more from that angle. Her heart began to pound and the crack widened. An image of Snape trickled through and unfolded in her minds eye. He was smiling, she had just made a joke, and he had laughed. They were alone in the classroom and she was helping him slice up caterpillars. She couldn't remember the joke, but his smile was vivid. "Professor Snape."  
  
Turning around, he saw that Hermione wore a look of complete and utter amazement, and he looked around him to find the source of her amazement but saw nothing. "Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Do you remember when I helped you slice caterpillars for extra credit, and I made a joke and you laughed?" She could barely keep herself from physically crossing her fingers, but she did hold her breath.  
  
There was a long pause while Snape debated. Should he tell her the truth? If he did, then to him at least, he'd be admitting his weakness all over again, something that had kept him awake all night after the laughing incident. If he didn't tell her, though, then she would have to question every single little memory that was recovered, and it could set her recovery back substantially. "Yes, I remember. And I wager you do as well."  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically, and grinned broadly. They were coming back. Her memories, though slowly, were coming back.  
  
Nodding curtly, he turned back to his work and began grinding once again, pretending to not really care, though in actuality he was as terrified as it was possible for the dreaded potion's master to be. She had wanted to spend time around him just for the sake of being near him, but would that last once she remembered what a monster he really was?  
  
"Sir?" She approached him slowly, still smiling, though more sedated. "May I help?"  
  
Without a sound, he pushed a jar which appeared to have extremely slimy contents towards her along with a knife. "If you wish. Dice these."  
  
Without hesitation she dumped the contents onto the table a few feet down from his area and began methodically dicing the tiny little slimy things that looked like soggy, floppy, flattened red beans, never once letting on exactly how disgusted she really was.  
  
Snape had to admit, he was impressed, and secretly pleased. She had passed the test, for people who could dice bat liver and not even flinch were few and far between. They worked side by side for well over an hour preparing potion ingredients. She was as meticulous and precise as he, and Snape could find no flaws in her handy work. They were so engrossed in their joint effort that neither noticed the house elves leaving two trays of soup and dinner rolls on one of the classroom tables until they had finished chopping, slicing, grinding, and peeling every last ingredient in the storage room.  
  
Taking turns, they each washed their hands in the basin at the back of the room, and then dried them. They hadn't spoken the entire time, unless it was to ask for the knife or mortar and pestle, or Snape giving Hermione instructions.  
  
It was Professor Snape who broke the silence. "The house elves brought lunch while we worked." He breathed in deeply to summon his courage, "Would you like to stay and eat?"  
  
"That would be nice, thank you." She smiled and exhaled, having thought that he'd tell her to leave with her tray and return to her room. Instead he took a seat at the table where the elves had placed the trays, and had even moved a chair so that they could sit face to face. Following his lead she sat across from him and smiled, suddenly feeling extremely odd eating in such a familiar way with him, their knees only a few inches apart. Tentatively she began to eat her soup and rolls.  
  
Hermione wasn't the only one who felt awkward eating face to face. It had been years since Snape had eaten across from someone else; the last time had been with Dumbledore in his chambers months before the end of the war. Why had those silly house elves arrange their trays in such a fashion? Usually they were quite good when it came to reading a situation and acting accordingly. The setting would have been appropriate for a couple or too close friends. Hadn't they seen that he and Hermione were. Snape stopped. What had they appeared to be? Obviously not enemies, or teacher and student; and so the house elves had simply come to the conclusion that they were friends, colleagues, or lovers. Even the concept of calling Hermione his friend made him anxious, but the thought of being even mistaken as lovers was nearly overwhelming.  
  
Only managing to eat half her bowl of soup, Hermione simple pretended to pick at a dinner roll until Snape had finished his soup and set his bowl aside. She pushed hers aside as well and finally looked up at him and decided to try her hand a small talk. "I've been reading my arithmancy book."  
  
"Has it been helpful?" He stood slowly and began walking around the room, straitening random jars of ingredients as he had done a thousand times earlier in the day, the thought of simply sitting across from her and chit chatting completely unbearable, he knew that he would do something idiotic if he stayed so close to her.  
  
She stood as well but chose to stay next to the table, leaning against it. "Not as much as my journal, but it is fascinating none the less, I can see why I was so interested in it while in school."  
  
Nodding, he turned a jar of pickled frog tongues slightly to the right. "Have you given much thought to the issue of your education?"  
  
"No, to be honest I haven't. It would probably be best to wait and see if my memories come back so I won't have to start from the beginning. It would help if I had a wand, to."  
  
"Perhaps we could visit Ollivander's at Diagon Alley during the Christmas break?" He couldn't have stopped his words even if he had tried, but as soon as he had spoken them he had felt like a fool. Why would she want to go with him? He was horrible. But then he remembered what he has seen within the confines of her mind. She didn't think he was horrible, at least not yet.  
  
"That would be wonderful! But.I-I don't have any money." The wide grin she had worn for a moment faded into nothing.  
  
"Actually you do." He straitened another jar. "When your mother and father passed away, all of their assets had been left in Professor Dumbledore's care, as their will had requested to be exchanged into wizarding money and placed in a vault in Gringotts in case you ever returned."  
  
Hermione felt a sudden swell of emotion; her parents had never given up hope for her, even in death, but she had been too late in her return, and had missed them. She breathed deeply to keep from bursting into tears, and breathed out heavily, and forced a smile. "Well it's a date, then."  
  
Watching her the whole time, Snape saw the progression of her feelings through her expressions, prayed that she wouldn't cry, and mentally thanked Merlin when she seemed to have mastered her emotional upheaval. And then it hit him that she had just called it a date. A thousand things ran through his mind, and though he felt a pang of guilt, he once again gazed into her eyes, trying to make it seem less threatening this time around, though. And there it was. the very first thing he came to. She was hoping that he hadn't noticed that she had called it a date, but also hoped that he would go along with it. It felt as though he would die as waves of bliss washed over him, and he almost smiled as he replied, "Indeed.I look forward to it."  
  
From then on the atmosphere of the classroom had shifted and settled into a steadily warming one. Together they subtly rearranged the formation of the rows classroom tables, something Snape confessed to doing occasionally to keep the students on their toes, then he, using his wand, and she using her hands, thoroughly scrubbed every one of the classroom's cauldron. Finally finishing the class room they stood opposite of each other, each leaning on one of the many tables. They spoke easily with each other, bantering back and forth about anything that Hermione could still remember or had learned; Her fear of disappointing her friends by not remembering them, her interest in Arithmancy and now Potions, the idea of perhaps continuing her studies, but much sooner than they had anticipated, it was five thirty.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry, but I need to change into something nicer for dinner." She bit her lip and looked towards the door reluctantly.  
  
"As do I, Ms. Granger." He had indeed lost track of time was shocked into reality by the idea of her leaving, but it was true, he was a mess and so was she, though he wished that she could continue wearing the lovely green robes she had on at that moment.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, sir." She forced a smile and held out her hand. "I enjoyed working with you today."  
  
Snape stared at her hand for a moment as if she was asking him to firmly grasp a cactus. "Your services were invaluable, perhaps you could assist me the next time I brew a batch of potions for Madame Pomfrey?" He was pleased to see her nod, and with an enormous burst of Gryffindor worthy bravery and Slytherin grace, he bent and lightly kissed her offered hand.  
  
Hermione gaped at his action, her face and neck blazing. As he released her hand, it hung in mid air for a few moments before she could regain enough composure to bring it to her side. Weakly she smiled, nodded, and fled the room as quickly as she could and still be polite.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind her, Snape double over, his hands over his face, his always stubborn mind fighting against a wave of despair. He was a damned fool. What the hell had he been thinking? It was one thing for a woman to be idly interested in a man, and secretly pursue him in her own mind. It was completely different, however, when the man responded, especially if he was Snape. She had just been fascinated, it had just been a little game she had only been toying with in secret, and it was obvious that she hadn't meant for him to respond. Even if she had honestly liked him, those feelings would have been tossed aside as soon as she remembered what he had been like towards her when she had been in school. He gritted his teeth in anger towards himself. She was probably scrubbing his presence off of her hand at that very moment, on the verge of nausea. 'God, Severus, what the hell did you do?'  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
Hermione sat on her bed, her hands over her searing face. He had responded, made a move! He had kissed her instead of simply shaking her hand! But would he have if he knew what she was? Would he really have sullied his lips on the hand of a girl as filthy and used as she was? She could, of course, neglect to tell him, but his eyes.when he stared at her, and met hers, it was as if he could see strait into her soul, and so wouldn't he be able to see what she had done in the Fairy realm? What had been done to her?  
  
She stood and went to one of her windows, looking out over the snow blanketed grounds, and though the sun had not yet set, the faint full moon had already begun to rise.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Fear  
  
Sarah Mclachlan  
  
Morning smiles  
  
Like the face of a newborn child,  
  
Innocent, unknowing.  
  
Winter's end  
  
promises of a long lost friend.  
  
Speaks to me of comfort  
  
But I fear  
  
I have nothing to give.  
  
I have so much to loose here in this lonely place.  
  
Tangled up in your embrace  
  
There's there's nothing I'd like better than to fall.  
  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
  
Wind in time  
  
Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
  
And nothing yields to shelter it from above.  
  
The say temptation will destroy our love.  
  
The never ending hunger  
  
But I fear  
  
I have nothing to give  
  
I have so much to loose here in this lonely place  
  
Tangled up in our embrace  
  
There's nothing I'd like better than to fall  
  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
  
I have so much to loose.  
  
I have nothing to give.  
  
We have so much to lose...  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Notes: Alrighty, I'm trying to get this story rolling a bit faster now, and so I apologize if I skimped on a few parts in this chapter, I thought that pages of banter would be a bit tedious, both to me and you *L* Just so you all know, next week I wont be posting for a few days (Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday) since I'll be at my parent's house, though I'll probably write in my notebook and just copy from it when I get home. If I can get myself going I hope to bring them to Christmas before it happens for real, or maybe a little bit after. Next chapter it should get REALLY interesting, though I've learned my lesson about making promises about the content of chapters that haven't been written *LMAO*  
  
MercyKnight: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^_^ And I'll try to write the chapters a bit longer (I think the one I just did is the longest yet), it's getting easier and easier to write for long periods of time now that I'm back in the swing of things.but I wont guarantee anything since I'm stuck between a rock and hard place..send out longer chapters every few days or send out shorter chapters every day *L*.ack.. another hard place I've found myself in.this story was supposed to end up having some pretty interesting love scenes but now I'm not too sure *LOL*.it's like getting up in front of a large group of people and reading the kama sutra *LOL*.anyways, enough ranting--- again, thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
AZ: Thank you! And NP! ^_^  
  
Someone28: *LOL* np! I have and will continue to as long as I get lots of reviews to feed the creativity demon I've got hidden under my bed! ^_-  
  
Artemis Moonclaw: Thank you! And Thank you again for reading!  
  
Sweetygirl420: We'll see! ^_- Thanks for still reading!  
  
dama-de-tinieblas: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! And NP!  
  
Altagracia: *BLUSH!* *LOL* Thank you so much! Unfortunately my love lays elsewhere *pets her snape*. As for the music-sounds like you have awesome taste to! :P It's killer to see someone recognize the titles! Usually I use the title or a line from a song that I played repeatedly while writing that chapter *L* anyways.Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Magictwinkle: Thank you so much! And Thank you even more for reading and reviewing, like I've said before, I do a happy dance every time I get a new one! ^_^  
  
LadySilverDragon2: Thank you!! ^_^ I will/have! I've said this a million times, but I can't stress it enough, thank you for reading and reviewing! ^_^ ^_^!! 


	16. Winter's End

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Winter's End  
  
Halfway through dinner, Professor Snape had still not arrived at the dinner table and Hermione was thoroughly crestfallen. She had worn the best robes that had been given to her which were Slytherin green with small accents of gold, and she had taken special care in the taming of her hair.  
  
McGonagall's friendly chatter had Hermione on the verge of screaming, and she found it difficult to be polite. What did she care if the school's storage room had been infested by doxies? And why on earth would it matter to her that a student had been caught in the restricted section of the library?  
  
Five minutes in to the Headmistress's speech on the two hundred year old drapes the doxies had made nests in and subsequently destroyed, she heard the chair to her left being pulled out, but when she turn, her heart sank, it was only Professor Lupin.  
  
"May I?" He motioned to the seat.  
  
"Sure, I don't think Professor Snape is coming to dinner." It was extremely difficult to hide her disappointment, though of course she made a valiant effort which seemed to fool everyone else at the table.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it; it's actually quite rare for him to show up." He took the seat next to Hermione and smiled warmly.  
  
She could barely suppress the urge to hide her face-apparently it wasn't just Professor Snape who could see right through her.  
  
Lupin's smile broadened seeing the color rise in her cheeks. It was nice to see someone show genuine interest in his fellow Professor. Though they had been considered to be enemies while in school he had felt badly for Snape, having always been able to empathize with the plight of being ostracized; He only hoped that Snape wouldn't let his bitterness get in the way of something that might do him some good. "So, Minerva tells me that she has owled all of your old friends."  
  
Hermione nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"Hopefully they'll receive the letter before Christmas; it would be nice to see them over the holidays. I'm sure Molly will have hers by tonight as long as she isn't out of town, but it could be awhile before the owls find the others."  
  
Again, she nodded, though her mind began to wander over the idea of meeting those who were once so dear to her and it only took a moment's thought before she realized that she'd rather they never came at all, and their visit seemed to loom a bit too closely overhead.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
It took very little debate for Snape to convince himself not to eat dinner in the great hall. Though he would have secretly enjoyed seeing Hermione, it would have been torture, plain and simple, for both of them. Sitting alone in his study, a plate of untouched roasted turkey sitting in front of him, he continuously played over and over the memory of that afternoon in his mind. Why had he been such a fool? Why hadn't he tested the water before diving in? Legilimancy was not something to be ashamed of, the Ministry had never placed bans or restriction on its use, and Dumbledore himself was a skilled Legilimens; so why did Snape suddenly feel apprehensive about using such a valuable skill on Hermione?  
  
It no longer mattered. He would discontinue their meetings and go about his business, he had spent too much of his valuable time worrying over the little brat already. Pushing back his chair he stood from his desk and went to the nearest bookshelf to search for something to lighten his mood. Fingers trailing along the spine of each book in an almost reverent fashion, he found nothing that might soothe the terrible feelings crawling along his soul.  
  
Then his hand stopped; John William Waterhouse. Swallowing hard he reached to pull the book off of the shelf, paused, and then pulled his hand away and left the room, deciding, out of futility, to retired early.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Hermione hurried towards the dungeons, never dreaming she would be so thankful to once again be in such a lonely place. Dinner had been torture and towards the end she had wanted to strangle Lupin and McGonagall both with a garland of holly. The Headmistress had repeatedly mentioned how Harry and Ron were both still single and Lupin had poked Hermione in the ribs each time and grinned just like they were old friends. What she wouldn't have given to of had the guts to stand up in front of the entire school and staff and scream at them both, telling them that she didn't remember them, or Harry, or "Ron" or "Ginny", and didn't give a damn whether any of them were single, married, dead, or gay. They were just a picture in a yearbook and a few words in a foolish girl's diary. The only one she DID remember was. Hermione sighed heavily, passing by the closed door of the potion's classroom, having to clutch her robes to keep herself from opening it.  
  
Back in her room she changed into her plain white cotton night robes and curled up in her armchair, continuing with chapter nine of 'Numerology and Gramatica" but if it had been hard to read earlier in the day, now it was an insurmountable task. Realizing that it was hopeless, she crossed the room to her bookshelf and placed the tome in its designated spot. She paused for a moment, her hand still on the book, her eyes scanning over the titles of the others surrounding it until they fell upon one that might be of some interest to her-"Moste Potente Potions". Smiling, Hermione pulled the book from its place and again curled up in her arm chair, spreading the book out upon her lap.  
  
With each and every chapter she imagined that she was in the classroom with Professor Snape going over Potions and their ingredients from The Draft of The Living Dead to The Elixer of Life. She envisioned him grinding herbs intently with his mortar and pestle, a few pieces of fine hair escaping from his pony tail. It was like this, reading by the light of the crackling fire, that Hermione fell asleep dreaming of Snape's smile.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
It seemed like she had only been asleep for a few moments when Hermione jumped awake, the Potion's book slid from her lap to landed heavily on the floor; But the fire was completely dead, and the moon no longer shone brightly through her window. She could only see the details of her room vaguely and it seemed as though everything was continuously shifting, though she knew it was just a trick of her eyes. Palms sweaty, her body trembling slightly, and her heart pounding for unknown reasons, Hermione took a deep breath and stood up from her chair, reasoning that it had been a bad dream which had her so on edge.  
  
Just as she had lifted her covers and was about to crawl between them, however, she was stopped mid action by a sound that made her suddenly go rigid and cold-- baying hounds. Holding her breath she listened hard, an action which was made more difficult by the pounding in her ears. She heard it again and found herself being driven into action. Slowly, her heart thrumming within her chest, she crossed the room to her windows, terrified of what she would see. Swallowing hard she crossed the final few feet and pressed her face against the frosty glass, trembling so hard she could barely stand. She reached to the glass and warily wiped away the fog from her breath with the sleeve of her robes. Eyes wide, she peered out across the grounds towards the forbidden forest, and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
At the edge of the forest there were cloaked figures on horseback, pure white, and gleaming silver in the moonlight. It seemed as though they moved in slow motion, galloping between the trees, cloaks of fine silk billowing behind them, their unearthly steeds with blank eyes wide and rolling, tails flagging, ears back and teeth bared. Skeletal hounds lead the entire group, eyes glowing eerie blue, ghostly white noses to the ground. They skirted the edge of the forest, until they were directly in front of her line of site, it was there that they stopped, and turned towards the castle.  
  
With the suddenness of an electric shock, Hermione was jolted into action by the realization that the creatures could possibly see her and nearly falling over herself turned and began running towards the door, moving with, what felt to her, the speed one normally had in a nightmare. It seemed like and eternity before she reached her door, flung it open and stumbled into the pitch blackness of the hallway. Panting hard in fear, she turned left and ran down the long corridor until she came to the door to the Potion's classroom. She seized the door handle and went to pull the door open and found that it was locked. "No! Fuck!" Hermione yanked on it as hard as she could, her heart pounding in her ears, her legs going weak. With all her might she pulled on the door and when it didn't budge she began pounding. "PROFESSOR SNAPE! PROFESSOR!!!!!!" Bile began to rise in her throat, her terror nearly overwhelming her as she pounded the door even harder than before.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Professor Snape awoke with a start, peering up at the ceiling which he could barely see in the dim light of the dying fire. Swearing under his breath he sat up, mulling over the idea of going to his store room to retrieve some dreamless sleep potion. It was then that he heard a faint rhythmic banging as if someone was pounding on a door. Without hesitation he grabbed his wand from the end table and leapt out from beneath his covers.  
  
Hastily he trotted out of his room, the stone floors cold beneath his bare feet, as was the air of the dungeon upon his bare upper body. As he crossed in to the Potion's classroom he heard it again, this time much more clearly, and accompanied by a woman's voice shouting for him.  
  
"Alohamora!" He pointed his wand at the door which clicked as it was unlocked not a half a second before he flung it open, wand raised. Standing before him was Hermione Granger, pale and trembling. "Ms. Granger. To what do I owe this-" Before he could finish, she had already leapt into the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Professor, there's something. outside." She was panting hard, and shaking, bent over slightly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ms. Granger. These grounds are warded." Snape snapped at her, trying to feign exasperation, though his voice faltered.  
  
"I'm NOT being silly, sir! There were horsemen in white robes and cloaks with..with hounds; they were on the edge of the forest." She swallowed hard and stumbled further in to the room, steadying herself on one of the classroom tables, unable to understand why the very thought of them frightened her so.  
  
Snape's face drained of all remaining color and he immediately turned his wand once more to his door then locked and warded it. "Come with me." He whirled around and marched back towards his quarters, Hermione close behind. He led her strait through his room to his study, and did not hesitate before going to a book shelf across the room. Pulling a rather large leather bound book from the third shelf down and spreading it out against the edge of the shelf, he flipped through about half of the book before holding it open and turning to face her. "Like this?"  
  
In the book there was a painting of pure white galloping horses, skeletal hounds at their sides and figures in billowing white silk upon their backs. Hermione nodded with grim finality, her stomach sinking in a sea of trepidation.  
  
Closing the book heavily he put it back in its slot. "It's the Wild Hunt." He spoke with the same grimness that she had displayed. "Normally, they stay within a designated area where they roam freely, hunting whatever game they please, but they can be summoned and bade to do another's will, and that is the only time they ever leave their normal hunting grounds." Snape shivered with his own words, why where these terrible, frightful creatures haunting the edge of the forbidden forest? Surely they weren't hunting someone within the walls of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione went white and teetered a bit. "I. I don't feel very well, sir."  
  
Automatically Snape went to reach for her, but held himself back. "Perhaps you should sit, Ms. Granger."  
  
After a brief pause she slowly moved to his single arm chair and carefully sat down, her head in her hands. "It's them. My Lord and Lady. They either want me back, or they want me dead, they summoned them, I know it..I can feel it."  
  
Taken aback by her statement, he simply glared down at her. If it was true, then they had a very serious problem on their hands. The Wild Hunt could not easily be stopped by anyone. Their hounds never lost the scent of their prey, and the Huntsmen and their steeds never grew weary. "Well, they haven't come galloping through the door yet, so we can assume that tonight they do not have their eyes set upon you, Ms. Granger,. Though I must say that I think that it would be wise if we went to Olivander's as soon as possible, just in case they return." He felt a pang within his chest as he spoke to her, If she was correct, and he had a sinking feeling that she was, then she was in danger, Hermione was in danger.  
  
Hermione didn't respond. Her mind was reeling. It wasn't over, she hadn't truly escaped. Devon had died for nothing, and she would be made to be an animal once again that is, of course, if she wasn't killed.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" He stepped a bit closing, bending down slightly.  
  
Slowly she looked up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I can't go back.no matter what. I'd rather die."  
  
"Don't say things you don't truly mean, Ms. Granger." He narrowed his eyes and stepped away from her, though his intuition told him that she was deadly serious.  
  
"I AM being serious, Sir. Any fate is better than returning to them." She leaned forward, her face in her hands, and he knew that she was crying. It seemed like an eternity before she lifted her head, drying her eyes with her sleeves and turning towards him and suddenly looking, if it was possible, even graver than before. "Sir I need to request something from you."  
  
"And what would that be?" He narrowed his eyes as if he was skeptical that her request would be worth him considering, but deep down he was simultaneously terrified and curious.  
  
She took a long, deep breath before continuing. "If they capture me, I would be grateful if you would. if you could..save me from them, if at all possible." She swallowed hard, fighting back the renewed urge to cry.  
  
"I don't think I quite understand what you're asking, Ms. Granger." Snape raised his voice, feigning anger, though dread was welling up within his chest.  
  
"Kill me, destroy me, Avada Kadavra me into oblivion, SAVE me." The tears she had fought desperately to prevent, spilled forth from the corners of her eyes, and she lowered her head into her hands.  
  
There was a long silence. For once Snape was at a loss for words, and he was afraid that he might have to hurry to the restroom to empty his stomach of the little bit of dinner he had been able to force down. She wanted him to take her life if the need be, could the Faey realm have been that horrible? What in Gods name had she gone through to make her ask for such a thing? Mind racing, he was finally able to force a reply. "I can't do that, Ms. Granger."  
  
Looking up at him once more, her cheeks streaked with tears, she narrowed her eyes, and he could have sworn that there was a glint of the defiant Hermione Granger he had once known. "YES you can, Professor Snape. And I know that you can understand my wishes."  
  
"I will NOT, Ms. Granger." Slowly his face was draining of color, he found himself feeling incredibly trapped, his mind racing, her words repeatedly running through his mind, echoing and reverberating off of the inside of his skull. He was reeling, and nearly had to steady himself against the bookcase.  
  
Grinding her teeth, shaking uncontrollably, and tears running down her face, Hermione glared at him in a way that was so close to one of his own trademark expressions that he would have laughed if the situation had been different. "Professor, if you do not, If they take me alive, I will be tortured and raped into submission, then made to be a pet once again. I will eat at their feet; I will wear a collar, and be used for their entertainment and pleasure."  
  
Snape felt his stomach lurch, was thankful that he didn't loose it all over the floor between them, and gritted his teeth trying to hold back his emotions. Suddenly, compulsively, he darted forward, grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer, bending slightly so he could look her directly in the eyes, and without a second thought dove head long into her thoughts.  
  
Hermione tensed up as he grabbed her and her heart leapt from its previous bleak depths. She had thought that he was going to kiss her; instead she felt her mind begin to swim, to wallow in the memories of the Faey, and she found herself completely unable to stop it. She was chained to the wall on a short golden lead, arms tied behind her back, her face lowered to a plate of bread. Snape bent to kiss her hand and a thrill of joy, shock, and fear ran through her. Two towering, and terribly beautiful faey were perched upon grand twin thrones, cruel eyes glaring down at her naked form trembling before them. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss Snape on the cheek. A light colored, petite girl in ragged clothing crumpled to the ground, a dozen arrows protruding from her body. A different Snape from years ago smiled. The same two faey were sitting at a large dinner table with majestic décor and a feast set out upon it, she sat not far away, on her knees, her hands on the floor, like a dog on its haunches. The male fairy grinned maliciously and pointed under the table, and she scrambled underneath as quickly as she could on her hands and knees, sat at his feet and slowly lifted his robes. And then it was over. She was back in the real world, and Snape was across the room, leaning against a book shelf, bent over and breathing hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, I needed to know if you were telling the truth." His voice was low, and trembled fiercely. It took and incredible amount of willpower to keep himself from crumpling to the floor and sobbing like a child. What had they done? Why?! If they had only searched longer for her, perhaps this never would have happened, she would be far away from Hogwarts, using her brilliant mind to do Merlin knows what kind of wonderful things; but that wonderful, brilliant Hermione barely existed anymore. What would happen if she returned? How much more would they warp her .. Ruin her? Snape ran his hand over his face, and took a deep breath, his mind made up. "If the time comes, I will assist you however I can."  
  
It took only a second for what he had said to sink in. He had agreed to assist her, of course, but he had also entered her mind, and he had seen the memories that had run through it, he had seen her.like that. "Oh gods." She backed away, nearly tripping over her on feet. "Oh gods, no." Without another thought she turned and ran from his study, through his bedroom, and through the classroom to the door. only to find it locked. "DAMNIT!" She kicked the door out of frustration, and then winced as she stubbed her toe, bringing even more tears to her eyes.  
  
Following not far behind, Snape stopped halfway across the classroom and watched her kick the door. "I apologize, Ms. Granger, I should have asked." He felt strange saying those words; he had never had to ask before.  
  
There were several seconds where Hermione stayed where she was, bent over, her arms over her waist. When she finally stood, her cheeks were shining with tears in the dim light, but her head was held high, her jaw set. "You heard it from my mouth, but now you've seen it in my mind. Hermione Granger is a whore-an animal." She slammed her fist into the door, not even flinching, her sudden burst of adrenaline shielding her from pain.  
  
As much as he struggled with it, Snape was unable to prevent the color rising in his cheeks and the lump in his throat, the terrible images of her cowering like a dog burned into his psyche. "Don't be a fool. You were forced, it was self preservation. Wanting to live doesn't make you a whore, or an animal."  
  
"Ah yes, it makes perfect sense, live to not want to live, to be disgusted with yourself, wonderful idea."  
  
Her words bit deeply into his half thawed heart. Once again he was seeing her fall, seeing the seeds of a horrible, bitter person being sewn. In a sudden wave of fury, Snape moved forward swiftly and grabbed Hermione's arm, glaring down at her, his fingers digging painfully into her arm.  
  
"You stupid little girl. It's convenient to wallow in your own self pity, instead of picking up the pieces isn't it?"  
  
"You would know, wouldn't you?!" She spat the words at him, though her resolve was visibly crumbling.  
  
"Yes. I would, actually." He slowly loosened his grip and backed away from her, his eyes growing cold once more. "Take a good long look at me." He reached again with his hand and gently, but firmly turned her face towards his. "Unless you wish to be me, I suggest you learn to live with what you have done.and what has been done to you."  
  
He released her and slowly she crumbled, sliding down the door to the cold stone floor, pulling her knees to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Standing stock still, glaring down at her, he felt his heart ache in a way that was reminiscent of the feeling a nearly frost bitten limb produces when placed in front of a warm fire. She was so incredibly small, and delicate looking in her white night robes, like a tiny, frail animal. Slowly, cautiously, he kneeled close to her, expecting her to strike out.  
  
Feeling and hearing him kneel down next to her, Hermione tentatively looked up, tears still flowing freely from her red eyes.  
  
Snape reached forward and rested his hand on hers which was wet with her tears. What did it matter if he repulsed her? He couldn't simply let her fire go out like a snuffed candle, and even if she ran away screaming, or vomited, or slapped him, at least no one could ever tell him that he didn't try.  
  
Alarmed by his action, she froze for several agonizing moments, feeling the warmth of his skin upon hers, an almost comforting look in his black eyes. Was he not disgusted by her; by what he had seen? How could he still bear to even been near her, let alone touch her? For the moment, none of those questions seemed to really matter, and with a burst of courage and emotion so intense it frightened her, Hermione sat up on her knees, and leaned forward, her arms going around his bare neck, pulling him into an embrace, every bit of her self control swiftly ebbing away until she dissolved in her own sorrow.  
  
Shocked nearly beyond belief, Snape nearly pushed her away instinctually, but caught himself just in time, and after a momentary delay, slowly, gently, but firmly wrapped his arms around her. He was alarmed to hear her sob very softly, her warm body shaking in his arms. Without hesitation he pulled her closer, cradling her like a frightened child, and they remained tangled in each others arms on the cold stone floor of the potion's classroom for longer than either would ever really know.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Merry belated Christmas everyone!! I feel awful for not putting this chapter up sooner, but it gave me no end of trouble *LMAO*..I was incredibly afraid to post it because of the huge leap it was going to cause the story to make. Anyways.Christmas on my end was extremely wonderful, my fiancé gave me a Slytherin AND a Gryffindor scarf from alivan's among other things, and I've been wearing at least one of them almost none stop *L*. I got him a PS2 and the HPSS game (don't look at me like that! *L* he asked for it!) anyways, I hope everyone's holiday's were nice and fun and stuff! This chapter had opened up a lot of gateways, so I think they should come even easier after this! ^_^ I apologize for not answering specific reviews this time around, it's 3:30 am and I is sleepy.but next time I will ^_^ until then, thank you all SO much for you reviews.they really are what keeps me going!!!! ^_^ 


	17. Nothing Prepared Me For Your Smile

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Nothing Prepared Me For Your Smile  
  
Bit by bit the young woman in Professor Snape's arms began to relax, and the urgency of her sorrow began to fade. He could feel her skin beneath her night robes, and it was becoming cool from the chill of the classroom, and he could see his own breath condensing in front of him; but it was Hermione who finally pulled away, her eyes red and swollen, though her face was dry.  
  
Briefly she met his eyes before looking away and sitting back from him, color rising to her cheeks.  
  
Snape rose from his kneeling position, his knees protesting painfully. After a moment of debate he offered his hand to her, and was thankful when she grasped it tightly, and hoisted her deftly to her feet, which put her just a few inches from his body.  
  
There were several awkward and silent moments, Professor Snape's expression stony as ever, though his eyes now clearly betrayed him; and Hermione staring at a spot on the floor. Finally he spoke, his voice softer than she could have thought possible.  
  
"I believe it may be safe for you to return to your room, Ms. Granger. Of course, I will have to confirm this before you may go. Please excuse me." He waited for her to move to the side, retrieved his wand from a nearby desk, removed the wards, and unlocked the door. "I will only be a moment." Cautiously he stepped out into the dark hallway, closing and warding the door behind him. "Lumos" The end of his wand lit up like a flashlight and he slowly made his way towards her room. Snape found her door wide open, a newly lit fire crackling in her fireplace, and the pale light of dawn filling her room; could the sun be rising already? Slowly he crept across the room towards her windows. Gazing out across the grounds blanketed in a thick gray fog, he saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the forbidden forest, and again saw nothing. Deciding that it would be much better to be safe than sorry he cast wards upon the windows, and then turned to leave.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
The moment Snape left the room, Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth in shocked, amazement, and disbelief. He had held her, comforted her, and it was obvious that he did no disgust her. Grinning she straitened her robes and leaned against a nearby table waiting for him to return, closing her eyes, her hand over her heart. He didn't disgust her, he had seen her on her knees being treated and acting like a pathetic, obedient spaniel. Emotion washed over her and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Relief, happiness, desire, both emotional and physical, all mixed with a lingering fear spawned by knowledge that the source of her disgust and self loathing was now hunting for her. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts by the door knob clicking as it turned.  
  
Slowly the door opened and he stepped in, and was immediately struck by the waves of intense emotions emanating from her. It took a moment for him react and step aside, holding the door open for her. "It's safe, Ms. Granger. I warded your windows just in case, though."  
  
Nodding, she offered him a warm smile, though her eyes were filled with dark clouds of whirling emotions, and stepped out into the hallway. Snape shut the door behind them, his wand still putting off a brilliant light. They made their way together down the hallway, and Hermione found her rather busy mind slowly narrowing the flurry in her thoughts to the night before last when she had kissed him on the cheek. Her hands quickly became clammy and her body became even colder than before. Should she kiss him again? Would he kiss her? Suddenly her heart was pounding fiercely against her ribs like a caged animal rattling the bars of its cage, she couldn't remember ever being properly kissed; the Faey had considered a human's mouth unfit to touch with their own. Automatically she stepped into her room when they came to it and turned towards Snape, her mouth going dry.  
  
Standing across from her, Professor Snape's body and mind mirrored hers surprisingly well, and he felt as though he was standing on a precipice, debating on whether or not to dive into the blackness which could either hold his doom or ecstasy. In his minds eye he stood a bit taller, spread his arms wide, bent his knees, and then gracefully plunged into the abyss. Physically he stepped towards her, bent slightly at the waist, placed both hands gently on either side of her face and lowered his head, brushing his lips across her forehead, just below her hairline. He lingered for a moment taking in her wonderful scent, and then pulled away.  
  
It felt as though some creature made of ice had run its fingers up her spine and belly, and Hermione's breath caught her in her throat as he kissed her. His lips warm upon her skin, setting a fire that spread rapidly down through her body. Deeply rooted bitter sweet passion sprout up from within her, and unable to stop herself as he pulled away, she leaned forward, resting her head upon his chest, her eyes tightly shut.  
  
Completely beyond shock, Severus gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, one hand resting upon the back of her head, lost in the texture of her hair beneath his fingers.  
  
Her head pressed against his chest, she could clearly here the pounding of his heart, his chest warm against her cheek. Suddenly the intimacy of the moment struck her so hard, that she couldn't help but pull away. Cheeks flushing red, she swallowed hard, and smiled despite the lump of nervous energy bouncing about in her belly.  
  
Snape felt something stir within him, rousing emotions he thought long dead. Her smile, filled with so much emotion, emotions that he could feel standing two feet away, her excitement, fear, curiosity all mixing together into some unnamable feeling, a feeling that was so grand that there was no room for the disgust and loathing that everyone else directed at him. Her smile filled him with warmth and he shivered, feeling the last bit of cold bitterness melt from his heart. It started out as a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth, but it grew a bit wider, and he smiled warmly, and perhaps even fondly down at the suddenly beautiful woman before him. She was no longer a know it all little girl with bushy hair, she was a woman, a person. Still wearing his newly acquired smile he gathered his thoughts and drew himself back together, knowing that as much as he wished otherwise, the night had to end somewhere. "Good night, Ms. Granger." Clasping his hands behind his back, his smile fading into a simple grin, he then turned away, heading back towards his quarters, bare feet silent on the floor of the hallway.  
  
Completely at a loss for words, Hermione slowly closed the door as he faded from view, her heart pounding in her ears. Leaning up against the door, clutching her robes, Hermione cried once again, the only way she knew how to express both the terrible and wonderful emotions within her.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Snape lay between his covers, staring up at the ceiling, a content smile playing across his face. His heart felt full to bursting, and every bit of his body felt more alive than it had in ages, every bit of him tingling and filled with a glorious warmth, but it was all tainted by his ever present doubts. What he lost her, like everything else of any good that had ever graced his unusually dark life? She was being hunted and expected him to basically put her down if all hope was ever lost, could he? Would he? What if they captured her and he was unable to save her either alive or dead? What then? And if she was saved alive, what would she think of him once her memories returned? It was a very long time before Snape finally drifted off, but thankfully for the first time in years, his dreams weren't filled with images of the wasted form of Dumbledore; instead they were haunted by the memory of Hermione's warm body wrapped in his arms, and the smell of lavender which lingered in her hair.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Drowsily Hermione opened her eyes, immediately blinded by the intense sunlight streaming in through her windows. Slowly she rolled over, her mind taking a few moments to catch up to her waking body. The previous night seems to drift upwards out of the pool of her memories before jolting her suddenly awake. Had it been honestly real or some cruel, bitter sweet dream? If it was real, what would happen today? Experimentally she pulled the front of her night robes up to her nose and inhaled. The smelled distinctly of cinnamon, lavender, and many other spicy scents; there was no longer any doubt that the previous night had been real, so then the real questions began to surface. Things had been moving so quickly, would they continue that way? How would he react to her if he saw her today? Hermione was violently yanks from her thoughts by a knock at her door. With an annoyed sigh she slid out from beneath her covers and went to the door stiffly, feeling as though she had run a hundred miles the night before, not caring in the least that her hair was standing on end and she was still clothed in her night robes. Upon opening her door she found the smiling face of Minerva McGonagall standing before her and it took an incredible amount of internal strength to keep from groaning irritably. "Good morning, Minerva." As it was her voice clearly lacked any amount of enthusiasm.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Hermione, I apologize for waking you." She smiled, one of her thin graying eyebrows cocked.  
  
Hermione answered with forced laugh that sounded more like a grunt than anything.  
  
"I thought you ought to know that you will have a visitor in probably.." She thought for a few moments before speaking again, "Within the hour. Molly Weasley owled me this morning telling me that she'd be flooing in from the burrow. Would it be alright if I directed her to your room, or will you be out?"  
  
It took a bit longer for her words to process than normal, and when Hermione's mind finally came to a conclusion she nodded, her impatience mounting. Why did the day have to begin like this? Why couldn't she spend her day perhaps grinding some more herbs with Professor Snape, or even sitting in her room reading?  
  
With a sigh, Minerva pursed her lips, exasperation showing clearly on her aging face. "Good day, Hermione." She turned on her heels and briskly made her way down the corridor towards the stairs leading up to the great hall.  
  
Sluggishly Hermione shut the door and began to grumpily make her bed. Her hair gave her an unusual amount of trouble, and once all of the tangles had been worked out, it all stood on end in a frizzy mess as though she had stuck her finger in a light socket. Roughly she pulled it back into a small bun, and then wrestled her robes on. Taking a quick glance in the mirror she was startled by just how awful she looked, her eyes still swollen and red, her nose as well. It look as though she had a horrible cold. Sighing she went to her sink and splashed her face with cold water, drying it on a thick towel before heading back into her room to curl up in her arm chair with Moste Potente Potions once again, trying desperately not to dwell to long on the events of the night before. Though not in the least unpleasant over all, they still caused a great swell of confusing emotions which made her eyes begin to water once again..  
  
Halfway through the next chapter she was interrupted by a quite knocking on her door. She bit her lip to keep back an explicative went to her door, forced a gracious smile and opened it to find a thin, frail, pinched looking woman in heavily patch robes smiling warmly.  
  
"Hermione? Is that really you, dear?" Her voice was just as frail as her appearance, but her smile was enough to make even the coldest heart thaw.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm Hermione. You're Molly Weasley?"  
  
Without warning Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and pulled the younger woman to her in a surprisingly tight embrace. "Oh Hermione! It's so wonderful to have you back! We were all so afraid! Most just gave up hope, but I KNEW you'd come home." She held her at arms length, grinning broadly.  
  
Tensing up at the suddenness of the unfamiliar woman's actions, Hermione patted her on the back awkwardly and chose to simply remain silent, having no idea what to say. It was even worse when the woman held her out as if inspecting her. She looked away, afraid that perhaps this woman could pierce through her mind and delve into her raw emotions the way so many others seemed to.  
  
Finally the Mrs. Weasley stepped back and pulled her arms away, beaming, tears brimming in her eyes. Hermione forced another smile, though she felt like a deer being highbeams, and then stepped away from the door to allow her to enter. "Please come in, it's chilly out in that hallway."  
  
Mrs. Weasley limped into the room, which startled Hermione, and looked around obviously impressed, and pleased.  
  
Hermione took a seat in one of her overstuffed arm chairs and motioned the older woman to the one across from her, attempting to play the gracious hostess, though already her mind was wandering around in memories of Snape.  
  
Easing herself down into the offered seat, Mrs. Weasley folding her hands in her lap, grinning broadly, "So.. I see Minerva has been treating you well, despite the fact that the silly woman put you down in the dungeons like some sort of Slytherin. It's common knowledge that they enjoy places like this, but a Griffindor such as yourself needs plenty of sun shine, am I right?" Her voice had suddenly gained a strange, perhaps bitter quality to it and she glanced in the direction of Snape's classroom and quarters. "But the windows to help it along a bit, don't they?"  
  
Confused for a moment by the sudden change in the woman's voice, Hermione faltered for a moment before responding. "I-It's nice.I don't mind the dungeons at all." 'Mostly because of the occupant three doors away', she added mentally, her stomach doing flips when she lingered on him a bit too long.  
  
"Well yes, I suppose it could be alright if someone were to." She coughed and glanced in the direction of Snape's room once more, "Clean it out a little bit. Merlin knows what sort of disgusting creatures live down here."  
  
Hermione could barely keep the anger and confusion building within her chest from showing on her face. 'Clean it out a little bit"? "Disgusting creatures"? It was obvious what she meant but why on earth would she say such a thing, and how could someone be so sweet and warm one moment and malicious the next? It was obvious that no one really cared for Professor Snape, but up until that point she had never heard anyone be so open about it. Her cheeks turn a bit pinker, no matter what her reasons for being angry, surly they weren't important enough to speak of him in such a way. "Ah well, if I find anything dangerous, Professor Snape is just a few doors down, he's been quite kind to me." The look upon Mrs. Weasley's face nearly made her laugh out loud.  
  
"Ah. well. yes, of course." The blush on her cheeks made Hermione's look pale and sickly by comparison. "Anyways, so tell me dear, how have you been?"  
  
They spent the better part of two hours in awkward conversation never straying past mundane subjects such as the weather, the possibility of Hermione returning to school, and Mrs. Weasley's hopes that Ron, Ginny, and Harry would be home for Christmas, even if they didn't receive the letters in time. It was possibly one of the toughest challenges Hermione had ever face out of what she could remember. Her heart was screaming at a thousand different levels with almost every emotion a human could experience, but her mind was reining it in, and telling her to focus on the task at hand, which seemed to be completely impossible. Seem interested, listen, respond appropriately, it felt as though someone had asked her to wrangle a Hippogriff. It seemed like ages before the older woman finally tired of the conversation and stood gingerly, favoring one leg. "Oh dear, it's getting late, and I promised Minerva that I'd visit her before I had to go back to the burrow, but of course I will visit again soon."  
  
Standing, Hermione followed her, feeling as though a weight had been lifted. Now finally there was the chance of seeing Professor Snape, not before she made herself presentable, though. "That will be nice." She opened the door and stepped away to allow the woman to pass.  
  
Molly paused and gave her a brief hug, much less friendly than before, apparently she had picked up on the girls annoyance more than she was willing to let on.. "Right, well, good to have you back dear." Her smile seemed a bit forced this time around, but Hermione didn't mind in the least bit, and with her own forced smile and a little wave, she shut the door behind Mrs. Weasley and sighed in relief. Thankfully she had made no more ill remarks about Snape, but the first two had completely spoiled the conversation, and Hermione secretly wished that she wouldn't have to see Molly again any time soon.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
Professor Snape awoke at midday, his blankets and pillow both missing, probably somewhere on the floor. All through the night he had been haunted by wonderful dreams of Hermione's cool skin beneath his fingers, her small body pressed against him, the warmth of her forehead beneath his lips. Not once had she turned into Dumbledore with his cold, unseeing eyes and thin, frail form. There had been one in particular that interested him in which he had been wandering through the forbidden forest during spring and came upon a grove of remarkable oak trees next to a lovely stream. A few feet from the stream, though, there was a young willow tree not much taller than he, it's long, whispy branches trailing In the swift water. That wasn't what drew his attention though, his eyes were drawn immediately to a pale figure standing in the water, wet and glistening in the warm afternoon light, her wavy, brown, slightly bushy hair falling down to her bare hips. She bent down, her back to him, and scooped water from the stream before standing again, trickling the handful of water over her chest, just below the nape of her neck. Apparently hearing him the figure had turned, her face was that of Hermione's. It was then that he noticed the tiny golden chair connecting her wrist to the thin little willow. Suddenly, now thinking back on it he realized how much like a Waterhouse painting it had been, the idea stirring his emotions even more.  
  
He mulled over it for another few moments before reluctantly forcing himself to rise from bed, entire body achingly stiff. The warmth of his shower was a welcome comfort and took full advantage of it, standing below the spraying water, lazily scrubbing his body and hair for nearly three quarters of an hour. In a drowsy haze he laid out his plans for the day; it was Sunday so he had no classes, and the majority of the students had left for the holiday break earlier that morning. He could of course read.. Perhaps grade one of the waiting stacks of papers in his desk. Or he could invite Hermione to Diagon Alley. The suggestion came unbidden, but he immediately favored it. She needed a wand as soon as possible. If the Wild Hunt returned, she couldn't be defenseless, he simply wouldn't allow it. He swallowed hard at the thought of Hermione's situation, flashes of her memories popping up in rapid succession. The idea of what happened to her cause a sudden fire in the pit of his stomach, and he felt the beginnings of boiling anger an hate welling up within him. He was quick to snuff it out, however. It would do her no good to become enraged and thus blind. She needed his help, and he was more than willing to give everything he had to defend her. Laughing to himself he wondered why all of a sudden he would be so willing of offer his assistance, he never had been before. Sighing, Snape realized with a start that he'd also have to inform the headmistress about the incident the night before, the idea not pleasing him in the least. Of course he reserved the right to keep certain more sensitive parts between Hermione and himself, it was her choice as to whether or not she wanted to share that information with Minerva.  
  
He retrieved his wand from the counter top by the sink and cast a drying spell over himself, leaving his hair a bit damp so he wouldn't inadvertently suck all of the moisture from it, which would result in an extremely brittle and frizzy mess, something even he would be ashamed to be seen with. Checking himself in the mirror he noted the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow darkening his jaw and chin and magiced it was with another wave of his wand.  
  
It wasn't much longer before he was completely presentable. He had chosen his thick woolen robes, designed to keep the cold and dampness out. His hair was as usual quite agreeable and it took only a few strokes with a comb to tame it before pulling it back into a sleek pony tail. Tugging at the waist of his robes to straiten them, he gathered his thoughts, along with his traveling cloak and Slytherin house scarf and set off towards Hermione's room, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. Would things still be the same today? Had the past few nights simply been a fluke? Or perhaps it was all simply some sort of cruel joke. Snape nearly found himself praying that it was neither, could he possibly go for any decent amount of time without holding her in his arms once again?  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hermione lay immersed in the comforting heat of her bath, the aroma of lavender soap and shampoo drifting about in the foggy air soothing her on every level. Her mind had finally stopped swirling at such an incredible pace, and it was becoming easier to think clearly, though any thoughts about feelings she had experienced while encircled in Snape's warm arms immediately caused her mind to reel once more. Most everything else, though, seemed so much easier to deal with in the light of the day, though. The Wild Hunt felt like a half forgotten nightmare, the memories she had been forced to relive were once again pushed back to the darker corners of her conscious mind, but some were still much to tender to linger on. The fact that Professor Snape had seen her naked and vulnerable at the hands of the Faey made her shuddered each time she mentally wandered to close, how could he ever have any respect for her after seeing something like that?  
  
Stepping out of her tub, careful not to slip, she dried herself with a thick terry cloth towel. After covering her body in lavender scented lotion the house elves had left that morning, hoping to prolong the soothing effects of the herb, she slid into a warm bath room and left the foggy bathroom. Her hairbrush in hand, she began attempting to tame her tangled locks. Wincing every time she found a new knot, she was just a few moments away from simply chopping it all off when there was a quiet rapping at her door. Swearing under her breath she marched over to the door intending to fling it open but catching herself just in time so that she instead cracked it open only a foot or so, brush still in hand, to find Professor Snape standing before her. "Oh! Professor! I.I thought you were someone else." She absently tightened the belt of her robe and narrowed the opening in the door a bit, her cheeks glowing bright pink. He had seen her in such a humiliating situation, the last thing was wanted was for her robe to fall open and embarrass her further.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Granger." Snape lifted his chin a bit, the only outward sign of his surprise at finding Hermione in her bathrobe. Clearing his throat he clasped his hands behind his back, forcing himself not to loose his composure over something so trivial. "Ms. Granger, I'll be visiting Diagon Alley this afternoon and I thought it best for you to accompany me so that you might purchase a new wand, and anything else you may need to purchase."  
  
Sudden excitement mixed with a heaping dose of doubt and fear welled up within her and her mind raced, mulling over each option as quickly as it could. After what seemed to be several minutes she finally nodded, and smiled, her excitement prevailing. "That would be lovely, sir, thank you for inviting me. I'll need a few minutes to get ready, though, if that's ok."  
  
Professor Snape nodded once, thankful that she hadn't said no, "I need to pay a visit to the Headmistress before leave, anyway. She must be informed about what you saw in the forest last night."  
  
Though the idea of telling Minvera about the Wild Hunt bothered her immensely for reasons she didn't fully understand.  
  
Noting her expression, Snape wondered why she would be reluctant to share the information, but decided not to press the matter; he had overstepped his bounds when it came to probing her thoughts enough to last a life time the night before. "Meet me in the entrance hall when you are ready. And I recommend dressing warmly; Diagon Alley is unusually cold during the winter."  
  
"Thank you, sir, I wont be long." She pushed aside her ill feelings about disclosing the previous night's events and looked back up at him, meeting his ever piercing gaze and smiling, the anticipation of the afternoon trip with Snape sneaking up on her and setting butterflies flittering within her stomach, and causing her heart to pound in a new way, forcing her previous unpleasant thoughts into the background. It was as though the sun had just risen within her minds eye, and for a brief moment Hermione felt nothing but pure radiant joy, basking in the knowledge that there was at least one bright point in her available memories to guide her through the darkness, it may not last forever, but she had it now, and that was what was really important.  
  
Snape watched her intently, seeing her mind work, and the change in her expression, from fearful, shy, but hopeful, to excited, confidant, and perhaps even content. In a moment of sudden inspiration he offered her a slight smile and with one last nod, turned and in a flurry of black robes headed towards Minerva's office.  
  
The smile she offered in return came from deep within her and was truly genuine. As he turned to leave she reluctantly shut the door behind him and immediately beginning to ready herself, she'd be damned if she'd make him wait for her.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Thursday's child  
  
David Bowie All of my life I've tried so hard  
  
Doing my best with what I had  
  
Nothing much happened all the same  
  
Something about me stood apart  
  
A whisper of hope that seemed to fail  
  
Maybe I'm born right out of my time  
  
Breaking my life in two  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Throw me tomorrow  
  
Now that I've really got a chance  
  
Throw me tomorrow  
  
Everything's falling into place  
  
Throw me tomorrow  
  
Seeing my past to let it go  
  
Throw me tomorrow  
  
Only for you I don't regret  
  
That I was Thursday's child  
  
Monday Tuesday Wednesday born I was  
  
Monday Tuesday Wednesday born I was  
  
Thursday's child  
  
Sometimes I cried my heart to sleep  
  
Shuffling days and lonesome nights  
  
Sometimes my courage fell to my feet  
  
Lucky old sun is in my sky  
  
Nothing prepared me for your smile  
  
Lighting the darkness of my soul  
  
Innocence in your arms  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
*LOL* alright, I know it's not typical for an author to pull a chapter and completely rewrite it, but I'm sorry, I was completely appalled by what I wrote last night *LOL* I feel much better about this one ^_-. I'd like to apologize to those who read the first version of this chapter, it was awful anyways, thanks everyone!  
  
Original notes::  
  
There! Ack! *LOL* I thought this chapter was never going to end *LOL* next chapter= more fun in diagon alley, crazy old Maurice--- I mean Albus, and hopefully more exciting stuff that was in this one. I hate following up that last chapter with this one.but of course all drama has to have bridges between it *L* it's currently 5 :15, and yet again I have to forgo individual responses to reviews, but I will say this-thank you all a thousand times over.. I was incredibly nervous about the previous chapter, hence the delay, but you guys made my worries disappear, thank you all again from the bottom of my heart! ^_^ Happy New years! 


	18. Dark as Roses, Fine as Sand

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Dark as Roses, Fine as Sand  
  
~Though Your Garden's Gray, I Know All Your Graces Will Someday Flower and Grow, in a Sweet Sunshower~  
  
Never in her wildest dreams would Hermione have thought that such a place a Diagon Alley existed. Every shop had incredible treasures displayed in their front windows, strange, beautiful, and many terrible and frightening. Everything a wizard or which could ever possible need all crammed in to two long parallel strips of marvelous stores.  
  
Snape had been dead on in suggesting that she dress warmly. It was just three o'clock and already there was little or no sunlight filtering in between the towering buildings, and it seemed as though the wind was being funneled strait through them causing the temperature to drop even more.  
  
They had first stopped at Gringotts to allow her to withdraw enough to make her purchases. Overall it was a terrifying experience, and Hermione wasn't at all fond of the roller coaster ride down to her vault. Her parent's had left her quite a bit of money, probably all that they had had when they passed away, and it was enough to support her for at least a few years, that is of course if she continued living at Hogwarts. And then they had ventured into the madness of the main strip of stores, both of them having forgotten how close to Christmas it was.  
  
They passed by a rather large man, who apparently didn't see Hermione and nearly knocked her to the ground, not even bothering to stop. Luckily Snape reacted quickly enough and gently grasped her arm to steady her. She glanced up at him and smiled thankfully. He did not return the smile, but of course what would a passerby think if they saw Professor Snape, the head of Slyterin offer anything to a young woman but a trademark smirk?  
  
The first shop they visited was Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, a foul smelling place with barrels of slimy things lined up in rows, feathers and herbs handing from the ceiling, and hundreds upon hundreds of jars containing anything a Potion's Master could ever want or need. Hermione found herself being both revolted and fascinated at the same time, bending down to inspect the contents of the barrels, occasionally looking up to watch Professor Snape, finding a certain delight in seeing him in his element. In the end, he left with a large bag filled with at least a dozen small bags and tightly corked jars filled with everything from mugwort to gillyweed, and she surprisingly left with a bag of her own, having bought half a pound of dried lavender buds, charmed to never loose their scent, which Snape had taken a moment to smell, nodding approvingly with a subdued smile.  
  
The rich, spicy scent brought dozens of unbidden images to his mind. The delightful fragrance of her hair and its texture beneath his fingers. A beautiful hamadryad with Hermione's face bathing in a forest stream turning to smile at him. It took all of his strength to keep from pulling him to her in the middle of the street; but as free as his mind felt from his bitterness and hate, he couldn't quite come out and express it, especially not in a crowded street. He was Snape, the Hogwart's Potion Master, not some frivolous young man slobbering over a giggling girlfriend, though somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice shouted, 'Don't you wish you were, though?'  
  
Just an hour into their little foray out into the world both had at least one bag in each hand. They had shopped briskly, neither of them wishing to dwell long within any of the stores they had visited. Flourish and Blotts bookstore where they each bought a few books, Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions where Hermione bought a set of light gray robes that had struck her fancy, and Scribbulus Ever Changing Inks for ink and plain parchment.  
  
They had paused briefly beside Quality Quidditch supplies so that Hermione could adjust the bags in her hands when Snape set his bags in a dry spot next to the store's wall and cleared her throat. "I must run an errand for Professor McGonagall, I'll only be a moment. I'll be seeing a bit of the Weasley clan, would you like to come as well?"  
  
She thought for a moment and then laughed "No, thank you, though, I think I've seen enough of them today, Molly Weasley stopped by this morning."  
  
He cheeks suddenly became a bit more colored that usual, and he fought to keep from punching the brick wall beside him. The last person he wanted chit chatting with her was Molly. It seemed like every other phrase that came out of the woman's mouth hinted at how much she hadn't him, and how terrible his was. But of course, who could blame her? She merely faulted him for the very things that kept him awake many a night. I shall return shortly." He offered her a brief smile, though hot anger was pulsing through his veins, turned on his heels and headed down the street and found himself continuously cursing McGonagall. He had wanted today to be free of obligation to anyone else besides Hermione, but just before he left the Headmistress's office she had asked him in a way that meant there would be no arguing to visit Albus at St. Mungo's. Normally it would have been something he did without prompting, each time he ventured out into the world he would always make sure to visit him, despite the fact that it gave him horrible dreams; but today was different, Hermione was there and the last thing he wanted to do was force her to be exposed to something so depressing, hadn't last night been hard enough? However, no matter how much he disliked the idea of it, it had to be done, especially since it was close to Christmas. First, though, he had to do something even more unpleasant-visit Weasley's Wizard Weezes, which had replaced Gambol and Jape's the year before. Minverva's request was not the only thing bothering him, though. When he had told her about the Hermione seeing the Wild Hunt, she had simply shrugged it off as a nightmare, or the product of an overactive imagination, both suggestions had thoroughly enraged Snape, though he made it a point to keep himself in check while out with the younger woman. His chances where slim enough as it was.  
  
Reluctantly he entered the Weasley brother's store, and was lucky enough to slink past the front counter without them noticing, since they were too busy with their long line of holiday customers. It was a wonderful, brightly colored place which smelled faintly of chocolate and dungbombs, just the sort of place he had always detested. It was mostly dedicated to magical jokes and tricks, but there was a decent selection of magic and non magic candies in the back of the store. Dumbledore was no allowed to keep certain magic candies, such as Fizzing Whizbees, so he went directly to the non magic section first, filling a bag with scoops full of Lemon drops and Sherbert Lemons, before carefully picking and choosing the kinds of magic candies permitted. Tooth flossing string mints, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, and Jelly slugs all went into the bag until it was completely full. Then came the truly difficult part.  
  
He eased in to the back of the line, and it seemed like only a few moments before he was standing before both of the Weasley twins who went from smiling pleasantly to scowling in half of a heart beat.  
  
"Well look at what we've got here, seems a big black rat's wandered into our store, what should we do with him, George?"  
  
"I dunno, Fred, you got any ideas?" They were both leaning against the counter, glaring at him as though he was some disgusting creature.  
  
"Please, Gentlemen, I assure you if I had been given a choice I would have visited Honeyduke's, can we just make this as painless for all of us as possible?" He spoke under his breath, setting the large sack of candies on the scale next to the register.  
  
"Right then, don't want you scaring off customers anyways." Fred weighed the sack. "Three Galleons."  
  
Snape tossed the coins onto the counter, hastily grabbed the bag of candies and left the store. He was beyond anger with the Weasley's, having lived with their dislike of him since Dumbledore had lost his mind, and somewhere along the line they had decided that he was also responsible for the death of Bill and Arther. It was true that he had been there when they had died, he fought along side them, but there was nothing he could have done. If he was responsible, then so was every other member of the order who hadn't died.  
  
He found Hermione exactly where he left her, and felt his heart spasm when he noticed how cold she looked, huddled in her robes. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Ms. Granger." Without thinking about it he used his free hand to pull his scarf from his neck and draped it over hers.  
  
"It's ok, it's nice watching all the people." She smiled, though her teeth were visibly chattering, wrapping the gray and green scarf around her neck properly. "Thank you, sir." She bent and picked up her bags, and waited as he collected his. "Where to now?" Grinning she looked up and down the street, bouncing slightly on her toes.  
  
"Perhaps Ollivanders?"  
  
Her face lit up in a bright, though slightly nervous smile and she nodded enthusiastically, her hand inexplicably aching at the thought of holding a wand.  
  
As always it was shabby and dusty inside, just enough light filtering in to be able to make your way around without tripping over something and breaking your neck. . Hermione's eyes had just begun to adjust when she heard a man speak to her from behind the counter. "Hermione Granger, Ash, 10 ¼ inches, rather rigid with a core of Hippogriff feather. It's good to see you again. And Severus Snape, Ebony, 13 inches, rigid, core of Thestral hair. What an odd pair it is that visits my store today."  
  
Finally the source of the voice came in to view and Hermione could see that he was a rather creepy old man with wide, moon like eyes and wild gray hair dressed in odd, worn looking robes. She smiled nervously, eye's darting over to Professor Snape who stood by her side. "I'm looking for a new wand, sir, my old one was lost."  
  
He smiled, and there was a slightly mad sparkle in his eyes as he turned abruptly, going to one of the many narrow boxes lining the walls and pulling it from its slot. Opening it he brought her a long, narrow, dark colored wand and held it out to her, "Ebony, 11 inches, inflexible, a core of dragon heart string."  
  
Snape watched intently. The process of choosing a wand was always interesting, and a Wizard or Witch's wand told more about them than probably anything else besides his or her actions, would Hermione's reflect what she had once been, or would her current personality come in to play? Merlin only knew what she would be like once she regained her memories.  
  
Taking the wand into her hand she stood there for several moments, not knowing what to do, and feeling quite silly.  
  
"Ms. Granger? Perhaps you should give it a try." Mr. Ollivander waved his hand in a motion one would use to test a wand.  
  
She swallowed hard and blushing, feeling like a fool; she waved it around a bit. A burst of bright blue sparks shot forth from the end and knocked several boxes out of their slots, and Hermione quickly handed the wand back to the man behind the counter who looked perplexed.  
  
"Definitely not. How odd, I had always figured that this wand would be yours if you ever had need of a new one." Looking a bit disappointed he placed the wand gently back in its box and slid it into its slot. He wandered around the store, scanning over the many wands, and it seemed like forever before he finally chose one and brought it back. "Holly, 10 ½ inches, supple, core of unicorn hair." Removing it from its box he handed it to Hermione who reluctantly took it and gave it a slight wave. A blast of red light shot out and knocked over a chair behind his desk, and again Hermione quickly handed it back to him. "Hmmmmm.ah, I think I have an idea." He swiftly placed the previous wand back in its proper place, retrieved another box and brought it back, opening its box and handing it to her. "Willow, 12 ½ inches, swishy, core of Naiad hair."  
  
Snape suddenly became much more interested and stepped forward peering over Hermione's shoulder as Mr. Ollivander handed her the long, thin, nearly white wand.  
  
Struck by sudden inspiration Hermione gave the wand a swish and a flick and muttered under her breath "Windgardium Leviosa" And nearly jumped out of her skin when the wand box sitting on the table in front of her began to levitate. "How.how did..did I do that?"  
  
She wasn't the only one surprised; Snape stepped to her side watching the box levitate a moment before pulling it from midair and handing it back to the man behind the table. "Windgaurdium Leviosa is a levitating spell, Ms. Granger. Congratulations, it appears you just had another memory come back." He couldn't help but allow the corner of his mouth to pull upwards into a half grin at the look of excitement upon her face.  
  
After paying for her new wand which was seven galleons they once again ventured out in the street. It was as though she was a child with a new toy and she could barely suppress the urge to levitate everything and everyone in sight. Suddenly she longed for the privacy of her quarters so she could begin to study. The previous night's hurts seemed so far away and she clearly had a pronounced bounce in her step. She had a wand and she would learn to use it to blast away all obstacles in her path, never again would she be a helpless fool with empty hands. The world was indeed a brand new place, and for the first time she could remember, she felt powerful and capable.  
  
The difference in Hermione was hard not to notice, and even harder not to smile at. It was as though a key element to her being had been suddenly restored, and he could clearly see the witch he had once known. "Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I should have told you this earlier, but after we finish here, it is necessary for me to visit Professor Dumbledore at St. Mungo's hospital."  
  
Hermione suddenly slowed so that he would catch back up with her and they would once again be side by side. She didn't look at him for several moments and seemed to be mulling over the idea of it, her anxiety clearly etched in her expression. "That will be nice, I'd like to see him" looking up at him, she smiled, and it warmed him.  
  
It wasn't much longer before they both grew tired of the cold and swarming crowd and began heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron to muggle London. It was just outside the building containing the offices of the Daily Prophet that he saw someone that made him grab Hermione by the arm and turn them both around, but before he had the chance, that certain someone smiled and waved at him before picking his way through the crowd towards them both.  
  
She had taken several steps before she noticed that she could no longer feel the warm presence of Professor Snape by her side, stopped and turned around. He wasn't behind her. Wild panic rose immediately into her breast which now vibrating with the pounding of her heart. Her eyes darted around and she clenched her teeth when she didn't see him, passersby knocking into her carelessly. It was then that the crowd parted slightly and she saw him, standing about ten feet away, looking around as well. Warm relief traveled through her and soothed her panic, and grinning she pushed through the oncoming traffic towards her goal. When she reached him, though, she found that he wasn't alone. A tall man with neat though stylish beautiful blond hair, dressed in slightly worn robes who had his back to her was standing near him, apparently talking, though Snape's eyes were busy searching the crowd, until they fell upon her, just as she pushed through the last bit of the crowd. "I'm sorry, Professor, I hadn't noticed that you stopped." She laughed and carefully set her bags down in front of her, shaking her cramped hands before looking up first at Snape, and then at the young man he was speaking to.  
  
There was a brief moment before either of their minds had time to work when each smiled politely as if about to be introduced to a stranger, that was until both realized that neither was looking at someone they didn't know.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his face was suddenly much paler, and he stepped back away from them, and was nearly knocked to the ground by an older witch in purple robes.  
  
"You.?" She had stepped back as well, and put her hand to her head as images flashed through her mind. She was five, and a man she knew as her father ran along side her as she rode a bike for the first time. She was three and her mother was kissing her on the cheek before leaving her with a nanny for the first time. She was nine and there were three girls laughing and she knew it was over her teeth. She was ten and she held in her hand a letter from Hogwarts. She was thirteen and a pale, blonde, heartless face was watching her fall into a pit which never seemed to end. "You.Draco Malfoy..it's you." Her mind was spinning, and she felt momentarily like she would faint after the onslaught of memories, but then searing anger slowly made her lucid once more and her wide eyes narrowed, her jaw suddenly set.  
  
Professor Snape was completely shocked into immobility by the exchanged between the two old enemies. He saw the disbelief and anxiety in Draco's expression, and the confusion blossoming into rage in Hermione's. He was so enthralled by the moment that he barely reacted quickly enough to grab the young woman's arm as she went to curse the man before her. She put up a surprising amount of struggle and he was forced to drop his bags and grasp her around the waist to keep her from going at him with her other fist, or feet or both. As it was she kicked at him with all her might, writhing against Snape's firm grip.  
  
"You fucking bastard! You Merlin-damned bastard! You ruined my fucking life! You ruined me!!!" Hermione screamed at him, and there was suddenly a crowd forming around them watching the spectacle she was making. Tears of anger and hate and immense sadness spilled out over her furiously red cheeks. She wanted to kill him, wanted to make him pay. With all her might she struggled against the man holding her, desperately trying to free herself, or at least free her wand hand, though she had no idea what she would do to him if she did. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill you!" She thrust against her arm holding her reaching out to the object of her malice, who with one last petrified look from her to Professor Snape, disappeared with a loud BANG! Again she attempted to leap forward, but this time the man holding her let go and she stumbled, almost falling to the snowy ground. Urgently she looked around for him but he was nowhere, and she was suddenly aware of all the people staring at her, some disgusted, some worried, some pitying. Slowly she backed up, slipping her wand back into her pocket before turning to face Snape, glaring at him. "Why didn't you let me have him? He ruined everything, he took away my life."  
  
"Ms. Granger, he was a boy, a foolish boy. He was severely punished and has paid for that mistake dearly. I doubt a day has gone by that he hasn't thought about what he did. If I thought that it would accomplish anything I would have let you do what you wished to him, but you only missed out on six years of your life, and it would be a great pity to see you spend the time you have left in Azkaban prison." His voice was even and cool. He longed to take her into his arms and soothe her anger at both him and Draco, but he knew that she would have to come to him for comfort after she had calmed down enough to see that he was right. He paused for only a moment before bending to pick up his discarded shopping bags and waiting for her to do the same.  
  
The crowd around them had begun to disperse, as had her anger. She no longer saw the world through a red veil. Slowly she walked over to her bags, wiped the tears from her eyes, picked up her bag and waited for him to continue. They stepped out into muggle London from the Leaky Cauldron and Professor Snape flagged down a taxi a few moments later. Hermione, in a haze, her head aching from the previous rush of adrenaline, slid into the cab next to him, shutting the door behind her, and setting her bags between her feet in the floorboard. She didn't look at the man next to her, she just leaned against her door looking out at the city passing by instead, her mind replaying what had just happened, and what she had done. Her parents.she had seen them, she remembered them.not everything about them.but they were there. And Malfoy sneering at her coldly, pushing her to her doom. Slowly she shut her eyes as they brimmed with unwelcome tears, and leaned her forehead against her window.  
  
He watched her intently, knowing that she wouldn't notice, since she was too lost in her own thoughts. He had never seen such rage or desperation from her even when she was a brazen young Griffindor, setting Hogwarts alight with her amazing intellect and relentless drive. Never had she let herself go, not even at the greatest injustices thrown at her by him. Seeing her shoulder shaking slightly he suddenly realized that she was crying and swallowed hard, debating on what to do. Tentatively he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
The warmth from his hand spread through her and more tears spilled from her tightly closed eyes, the shame of having made a scene like that in front of him, welling up inside of her. "I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry I embarrassed you."  
  
He gripped her shoulder a bit tighter and sighed heavily, "You did no embarrass me, Ms. Granger, you simply startled me, I hadn't realized you felt so much anger towards Malfoy."  
  
She continued looking out of the window, her heart aching so terribly, it almost hurt to breath "Neither did I sir. but I saw them.I saw my parents, and I saw him when he pushed me. He was the reason I wasn't here, if I had been here, maybe I could have helped them..or..or something". She paused, more tears sliding down her face before, without warning, and startling both of them, she turned towards him and in one fluid motion warily curled against his side, looking up at him to make sure it was alright before resting her head on his chest, tightly shutting her eyes, praying that he would hold her and soothe the hurting within her.  
  
It took several moments, but he didn't disappoint her, or himself for that matter, and drew her a bit closer, holding her tightly against his side, looking out as muggle London swiftly passed by as for the second time in twenty four hours he had the immense pleasure of holding Hermione's slender body against his own.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Sunshower  
  
Chris Cornell  
  
Dark as roses, fine as sand  
  
Feel your healing and your sting again  
  
Hear your laughing and my soul is saved  
  
On forgotten graves you cry  
  
Crawl like ivy up my spine  
  
Through my nerves and into my eyes  
  
Cuts like anguish or recollection  
  
Of better days gone by  
  
But it's alright when you're caught in pain  
  
And you feel the rain come down.  
  
It's alright when you find your way  
  
Then you see it disappear  
  
It's alright though your garden's gray  
  
I know all your graces  
  
Someday will flower in a sweet sunshower  
  
Eyes like oceans, so far away  
  
A feather trail to a better way  
  
Worried mornings turn into days  
  
Then into worried nights  
  
But it's alright all you'll be you are today  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews ^_^ Happy new years to you all! Next chapter, if they don't get to St. Mungo's I'll probably end up shooting myself *LOL* I could have sworn that I'd be able to get it this time, but alas, it's late, and I've been writing forever *L* 


	19. Can't You See That I am Not Afraid?

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Can't You See That I am Not Afraid?  
  
"Professor, I thought you ought to know, I didn't just regain that one memory of Draco.there were a few more as well." Hermione didn't look up as she spoke, following his lead down a wide sidewalk past numerous muggle stores.  
  
"I'm listening, Ms. Granger." There was no outward sign of it, but his heart was pounding. Had she seen him in her memories? Being awful to her, her best friends expounding upon how disgusting and greasy he was, sniggering about him any chance they had?  
  
"I. I saw my mum and dad, and a few random images of before I came to Hogwarts." She still didn't look up, her face set on the sidewalk before her.  
  
Switching the bags in one hand to the other he reached out and squeezed her hand gently, though never looking her way. He slowed to a stop in front of a run down building a sign above the door which read "Purge and Dowse." In the window there was another sign sitting next to a rather hideous dummy which said "Closed for refurbishment".  
  
Hermione watched, intrigued as Snape approached the dummy in the window and spoke to it so softly that she couldn't hear what he was saying, then much to her surprise the dummy nodded ever so slightly and The Professor, for the first time in a few blocks, turned towards her, and beckoned her forward. "I know this may seem a bit strange, but walk into the window, it isn't solid. I'll let you go first so that you won't be left standing out here alone." At that moment a middle aged witch holding the hand of a young child stepped out of the window and smiled at them both before hurrying off.  
  
Smiling back at the witch and child, Hermione stepped up to the window, summoned her courage, took a quick look around to check for muggles, closed her eyes and walked strait towards the window. She didn't open them again until the sound of the street had faded and instead there was the soft murmur of a several people speaking in hushed voices. Before her was what she assumed to be a reception area. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Professor Snape stepping up next to her. "That wasn't too bad." Glancing up at him she offered a faint smile, still feeling the weight of her embarrassment over the scene she had made in Diagon Alley. But hadn't she been justified? He had stolen everything from her; her education, the few remaining years she had with her family, her innocence, and any chance she might have had for a normal life. In one foolish act, he had tossed her too her doom, and hadn't even looked shocked or afraid; hadn't even reached out to catch her, he had simply sneered, and almost seemed delighted.  
  
Walking past the welcome desk, a plump blonde witch looked up and smiled, "Good afternoon, Professor Snape."  
  
He nodded curtly and continued past towards a staircase, "Good afternoon, Ms. Iris."  
  
The blonde smiled and winked at Hermione who smiled back politely before beginning to scale the stairs behind Snape. The hospital was a surprisingly comfortable place which smelled of herbs and magical cleaners, and Hermione found that it reminded her quite a bit of Madame Pomfrey and the hospital wing at Hogwarts. They climbed several flights of stairs, past the Creature induced injuries, Magical Bugs, and Potion and Plant Poisoning wards until they came to the fourth floor: Spell Damage. He led her down a long hallway with many rooms on either side, and left down another hallway until they came to a doorway which had a sign that read, "Janus Thickey Ward".  
  
Hermione grasped her shopping bags a bit tighter as they walked through the double doors; this place had a much different feel, hopeless and somehow frightening. Unexpectedly an image popped into Hermione's mind-- she was eight and she and her parents were walking down a similar hallway, it smelled disinfectant and faintly of urine; and somehow she knew that they were going to visit her grandmother in a nursing home. The memory ended there, however, and she came back to reality, still right behind Professor Snape  
  
There were a few patients out in the hallway, one sitting in a wheelchair, her mouth gaping and eyes fixed in a constant expression of complete terror, and another was standing, facing the wall, rocking back and forth, his hands balled in tight fists. Somewhere in one of the rooms a man was wailing pitifully, in another she could hear someone grunting inhumanely. She followed Snape past them to a room at the very end of the hall on the left, the door was propped open and sunlight was streaming in through a large window at the opposite end of the room. Reluctantly she entered behind him, squinting at the bright sunlight. Across the room sitting in a comfortable looking rocking chair there was a slightly hunched figure with long pure white hair, dressed in Christmassy night robes, staring out of the window, rocking slightly.  
  
Politely Snape rapped on the open door and the old man turned towards him. Hermione was surprised to find that other than being a bit thinner than he had looked in her yearbook, he appeared essentially the same. His smile when he saw them, though, was vague, and there was something off about it. She smiled back despite being slightly unnerved by the strange expression on his face.  
  
"Hallo." He grinned toothily, and slowly began to rise.  
  
"Good afternoon, Albus." Professor Snape set his bags near the door and went to help the older man but Dumbledore was already up by the time he was by his side, and with a strange smile he hobbled over to a large stand in the corner which Hermione hadn't noticed before. A bird about the size of a gray parrot, but bright red and yellow was perched upon it cooing softly at the old man. It lacked primary feathers in both its wings and tail, and so she assumed that it was quite young.  
  
Dumbledore pulled a large piece of dried fruit from the pocket of his robes and offered it to the bird who gently took it from him and began nibbling the edge while holding it up between its taloned toes. Albus turned and hobbled back towards his seat, but paused and hobbled towards her instead, reaching up to his face to adjust his spectacles.  
  
Warily Hermione stood stock still as the looked her over, just a few inches from her face, and then he suddenly smiled, and she noted that he lacked the insanity of his previous deranged grin.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Welcome home, my dear!" He reached towards her and grasped her hand, startlingly strong. "You have returned at last." Still smiling his eyes seemed to search hers, and then his smile faded a bit. "But not without paying a terrible price, I'm afraid." He squeezed her hand even more tightly, his bright blue eyes flashing a thousand different emotions, none of which Hermione was able to read.  
  
Professor Snape was completely floored. Albus had very rarely spoken to any one like that in the two years since the fall of Voldemort. Usually he was clearly demented, reliving his childhood and speaking of long dead friends as if they would come through the door at any moment.  
  
Slowly he turned and walked back towards his window and sank back down into his chair, moving his foot up and down, causing the chair to rock rhythmically.  
  
After a moment of silence, Snape finally forced himself to speak. "We've brought you some candies, Albus." He retrieved the large sack and brought it to Dumbledore who took it from him, eyes gleaming, appearing quite insane once more.  
  
"I love candies, you know." He opened the sack and reached in pulling out a sherbert lemon, unwrapping it a popping it in his mouth. "Is it my birthday again?" He looked up hopefully at Snape.  
  
"No, Albus, but it is almost Christmas."  
  
"Ah yes! That's why I picked these robes. When I was a boy my mother always made the loveliest Christmas robes, and each year she'd make me a pair of delightfully warm socks as well. Have I shown you my new socks?" He stopped rocking for a moment and pulled up his robes sticking out a foot which was clothed in a thick Griffindor red and yellow wool sock. "I think I recieved them for Christmas as well. There's nothing quite like a pair of nice warm socks."  
  
Hermione watched Snape interact with the old man in disbelief. He had leaned up against the wall and was listening intently to him, despite Dumbledore's rambling. In the few days that he had come to know him again, she had never seen him treat someone as he did Dumbledore, accept, perhaps her, though at the same time it was much different.  
  
Setting her bags down next to the Professor's, she situated herself in a small wooden chair which sat near the door and contented herself with simply observing. Absently she reached into her pocket and withdrew her wand, a thrill of delight coursing through her. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Slender and pale, sending incredibly powerful feelings through her hand. Whispering so as to not disturb the men talking across the room, she pointed at a tiny piece of paper that had fallen to the floor, "Windgardium Leviosa." Just as the wand box had levitated, so did the slip of paper, and she couldn't help but grin.  
  
As the paper flittered to the ground once more she looked up, hearing Dumbledore go into a coughing fit. Professor Snape was immediately by his side looking concerned, a hand upon his back. She was caught off guard by the warmth that flowed through her as she watched them, the sunlight streaming down upon Snape, his ebony hair shining brightly, the honey gold light giving him a bit more color than usual, his black eyes holding none of the cold bitterness they usually did, and for a moment she thought that it much the same as it would be to see him with a young child.  
  
Dumbledore had ceased coughing and had popped another candy into his mouth, rambling on about playing Quidditch as a young boy. Hermione's thoughts wandered as she watched... suddenly she was twelve and Snape was glaring down at her, snarling, she hadn't been looking and Neville had accidentally added the wrong ingredient to their potion, and Snape's expression was frightening at best. The memory ended and Hermione blinked several, forcing herself to push away the hurtful emotions associated with it, and instead focused on waving her wand gently.  
  
Snape pulled a handkerchief from a pocket in his robes and after looking to make sure Hermione wasn't watching, used it to dab away a bit of drool from Dumbledore's chin, quickly pocketing the square of fabric once again. Albus had been his friend, had been there when no one else would give him the time of day, he had never turned him away despite his shortcomings, previous Death Eater status, and horrible bitterness, it was the least Snape could do; but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone else see him do it.  
  
As the old man rambled on about nothing he found himself wishing that he'd suddenly brighten up and say 'Oh goodness, why am I not at Hogwarts, Severus?' But of course, there was no sense in it; wishing was for children and idiots-- not for Severus Snape. He glanced over at Hermione who was levitating a tiny slip of paper, and felt his mood lift considerably. He had never wished for her to return. It had bothered him when she disappeared, of course, they had been on friendly terms when she departed, but he had always held her at arms length, never truly becoming her friend, and now upon foresight, he had to admit that he regretted it, and he regretted never having prayed and wished for her safe return-- perhaps for once the Gods would have listened to his pleas. Another rather disturbing thought crept up on him then. how many other friendships had he missed out on through the years? Not just students, but colleagues, members of the order, people who had died, people who were in other rooms in this rather crowded ward. How many did he push away before he had ever even had the chance to know them? Of course, even if he did try, they would surely of pushed him away just a readily, unless they didn't remember him. He felt warmth creeping over him and he glanced at Hermione once again. What if, as with her, he had had a second chance with them all, what would he have done? Pushed aside childhood insecurities and hurts? Or ruin it all over again? His thoughts were interrupted by a fit of coughing from Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione sat back and examined her wand intently, worrying her bottom lip, and then inspiration suddenly rushed over her. "Lumos." Her voice was barely a whisper, but her wand didn't seem to mind and responded by producing a narrow beam of light. She grinned and waved it around on the floor for a moment. "Nox." The light was extinguished immediately and her grin broadened. "Lumos...Nox..Lumos...Nox." She snickered softly and held her wand up to the light, wishing she had a book of spells in her lap. Of course, what would happen once she did? What if she learned to actually do something powerful with the slender piece of currently harmless wood in her hand? What if she met Malfoy in Diagon Alley some other time? Would she blast him into oblivion? But what Snape had said was indeed true, why waste the time she had remaining because she so desperately wanted revenge? Then again, what did she really have to live for? She had lost her parents, her opportunity for a real education, and for six years, her humanity. Her memories were coming back, of course, but how many would she regain? If she never remembered them, then she had also lost her friends, and even if she did remember them, it had been so long, and they would no doubt be so incredibly different, and she'd be locked in the past without a bridge to where they were standing. And so, she had nothing to hold her back, accept for him. Slowly she looked up to see him picking up Dumbledore's spectacles for him off the floor, and for the briefest moments their eyes met, he smiled, and her world spun.  
  
They spent nearly three hours in Dumbledore's room until a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours had ended. Hermione was thankful, but reluctant as well, the prospect of returning to the solitude of the school looming in the distance. Snape bent and briefly patted Dumbledore on the back, telling him to have a happy Christmas, and to enjoy his sweets and socks, which made the old man grin and show off his socks once more. Hermione then approached and awkwardly bent to hug him, only to have him once again grasp her hand tightly and meet her eye before bending forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't let this boy scare you off, Ms. Granger, he can be a bit stubborn and sometimes sharp tongued, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care. And dear, good luck with your new wand." He pulled her to him in a firm hug, and then sat back once more grinning and rummaging through the bag of candy. "Happy Christmas, do tell Nicolas I said hello."  
  
Hermione, blushing furiously smiled and nodded though she had no idea who Nicolas was, "Happy Christmas," and along with Professor Snape gathered her bags and left the room, heading back down the hallway. Just as they were leaving the ward, Hermione doubled her pace until she was side by side with Snape who seemed to be in a bit more of a hurry than usual. "Who is Nicolas, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Nicolas Flamel, he passed away three years ago, he and Albus were once good friends." He gracefully made his way down the stairs towards the ground level, his boots barely making a sound as they lightly touched the floor.  
  
She cleared her throat and hurried after him, still mulling over Dumbledore's advice, and found that his moment's of clarity disturbed her more than his obvious insanity, as though he could at any moment become what he once was, his condition teasing those around him into having hope.  
  
Once outside "Purge and Dowse" Snape slowed and then stopped, Hermione catching up a moment later.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" It was Hermione's turn to reach out and briefly touch his hand.  
  
"Yes, of course, it's just the smell of the hospital.was beginning to make me a bit ill."  
  
He was clearly lying, but she decided not to press the point and instead nodded and pulled her hand away. They stood there for another few minutes, their breath steaming in the chilly evening air. "I was thinking, sir. if you'd like, perhaps we could find a place to eat?" She hadn't noticed before, but as she stood on the lonely sidewalk, her stomach was audibly growling.  
  
"I seriously doubt any restaurant in this area that would accept Galleons, Ms. Granger." He nearly winced at the harshness of his own voice, but instead he straitened, always resolute when it came to following through his own actions or words; but then he remembered the revelation he had had before. This was his second time around with Hermione, what were the chances that he'd have another? "Thankfully I keep a decent sum of muggle money on hand for emergencies." His expression did not change, however he was pleased to see that Hermione's had.  
  
*~~~*~~~~*  
  
They sat across from each other at a simple booth, soft oriental music playing in the background. The small, though rather busy Chinese restaurant had been the only one open that they could find, and though it seemed a bit silly, they both agreed that Asian food would be better than leftovers from dinner at Hogwarts. It ended up being more than true, and though the atmosphere was cheap at best, they both had to admit that the food was quite delicious. Hermione had in front of her a plate of steamed rice, water chestnuts and snow peas in a delightful sauce, and Professor Snape had steamed rice, and mandarin chicken, along with an egg roll in his own. They had gotten their fair share of curious glances from the other patronsno doubt curious about their clearly non-muggle clothing but neither minded in the least bit.  
  
Finishing a bite of his chicken, Snape finally looked up after several minutes of nervous silence. "Will you be attending the staff Yule gathering, Ms. Granger?" He felt something cold explode within him, and immediately he regretting asking her. why not ask her about something more within his league? A potion, an ingredient, anything but a silly staff Christmas party.  
  
Hermione looked up, swallowing a water chestnut, appearing quite perplexed. "I don't believe so; I didn't know there was one."  
  
It was his turn to be perplexed-why hadn't Minerva invited her? "Ah, I see." Again there were several minutes of silence while they each ate slowly, though his mind was working furiously. Should he invite her? What would the rest of the staff say? They'd laugh no doubt, and pity her, but what would it be like sitting alone while the others enjoyed themselves, knowing that she was alone in the dank dungeons. "Ms. Granger, would you perhaps like to accompany me? I'll have to warn you, though; they can be a bit dull."  
  
She was about to take another bite of her rice, but then his words had sunken in and she set her fork down, looking up, trying her best to appear neutral. "That would be lovely, sir." She smiled, forcing it not to be overly enthusiastic, though her heart was doing a rather intense tap dance against her ribs.  
  
Returning her smile, Snape turned his attention to the chicken, his own heart dancing happily, though, both he found himself fearing, and anticipating the reaction from the other staff. And then it felt as though his heart had seized up and fallen over dead in the middle of its euphoric ballet and he shuddered internally. He had just requested that she accompany him, had asked her to be his date; he nearly choked on a piece of chicken at the thought.  
  
Again they were lost in silence, though their minds were anything but quiet, this time until they had both nearly finished. "I've enjoyed today, sir, thank you."  
  
He looked up, swallowing the last of his rice to see Hermione smiling warmly, and couldn't help but reciprocate. "As have I, Ms. Granger." The warm, though slightly embarrassed smile that graced her face at his words was completely priceless, and caused his heart to leap to life once more. It wasn't much longer before they had both finished and the young waitress brought them their ticket and two fortune cookies.  
  
Hermione was the first to choose one, and handed the other to Snape who stared at it dubiously. "Oh, come on, now, Professor, open it." She grinned and began opening hers, and finally so did he. Cracking open the cookie, she pulled out a small strip of paper and read it out loud. "You will travel far, and meet a tall, dark, and handsome man and go out to eat Chinese food." She grinned over at him and he cocked his eyebrow. "Quite disturbing how these things can be so accurate, don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed." The corner of his mouth twitched, and he looked down at the cookie in his hand as he broke it open, succeeding in concealing his emotions. She had just openly proclaimed that he was handsome. Never in his entire life had anyone woman called him handsome. Distinguished, brilliant or intriguing, yes, but never handsome. He pulled the slip of paper from the cookie and held it up so he could read the small print. "If you have many friends, then you have no friends." He blinked, and could barely suppress a smile, realizing just exactly how true that was.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
Leaving the restaurant behind, both smiling warmly, their bellies full of good food, and both in high spirits, they headed into a dark alley, Snape in the lead, Hermione shivering nervously. Abruptly he stopped as they rounded a corner, and Hermione followed suite. Reaching towards her he took her hand into his own, and she closed her eyes, hoping and praying that he'd bend to kiss her. Instead it felt as though she was being swiftly pulled forward by a thread extending from her stomach, and she gasped in surprise. His grip on her hand tightened reassuringly and abruptly the pulling stopped and she stumbled against him.  
  
They were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. He paused and without a word withdrew his hand from hers and pulled his wand from his robes. Startled, she realized exactly how close to the forbidden forest they were, and though she hadn't the faintest idea how to use it against an enemy, Hermione pulled hers out as well. Trembling slightly, she followed him along the lengthy, winding path up to the front door of the castle, sighing heavily as they entered the entrance hall, she shut the door behind them. There were a few students mingling near the entrance to the great hall, but they were silent as Snape strode across the floor, Hermione close behind.  
  
In what seemed to be mere moments they were at her door. He stepped aside and she, after a bit of a struggle with her shopping bags, opened the door and stepped in, setting them down within her room with a thankful sigh before turning back towards him. Awkwardly she smiled, "Thank you again, sir. Today was wonderful.and thank you for inviting me to the Yule gathering." Her smile broadened as she spoke.  
  
His heart was beating furiously within his chest, both with adrenaline from the walk across the grounds, and with the familiarity of their current situation. This was the third time, wasn't the third one always a charm? "The pleasure was mine, Ms. Granger." They stood there for a moment which seemed to last an eternity, both waiting for the other to make a move-any move. Emboldened by her gentle, encouraging smile, and the battle drum that was his thrumming heart, Severus Snape stepped a bit closer to the young woman before him, and bent to immerse himself in her glory.  
  
Hermione trembled uncontrollably, feeling something unexplainable building in the air around them, there was a wild, unruly glint in Snape's eyes as he stepped closer to her, and instinctively she tilted her head back slightly, though her eyes never left his.  
  
They're lips met, and neither was quite prepared for the surge of emotion and intensity which accompanied their gentle touch, it was as though they had opened a flood gate and had finally released the unfathomable feelings that had been haunting them both. Carelessly, Snape dropped his bags, and brought his hands to her sides, and though he did not touch her, they were close enough to feel the heat of her body, even through her thick robes. One hand trailed up, a mere inch from the curve of her back, the slope of her shoulder, until finally his fingers ventured to lightly touch one of her uncontrollable curls.  
  
Slowly she closed her eyes to keep tears from spilling over her flushed cheeks as she experienced the single most beautiful moment of her life. It was she who made the first move to further the kiss, parting her lips slightly, tasting his own with the tip of her tongue, causing her own body to quiver uncontrollably.  
  
He was momentarily startled by her explorations, but recovered, the hand lingering over her wild curls, gently going to the back of her head, the fingers of the hand held away from her waist spreading slightly before finally making contact. He parted his lips as well and tentatively met her tongue with his own, a thrill spreading through him as she deepened the kiss, her own hands traveling up between them to the back of his neck. Compulsively he pulled her to him, reveling in the feeling of her small, feminine body pressed against his own. His hand slid down the back of her neck, then over her spine, and then to her waist as well. Heart rattling his ribcage, and passion quickly welling up inside of him, awakening long sleeping desires; he wanted her, wanted to taste her, touch her, hold her, take her. His abnormally wanton thoughts caused him to abruptly plummet back into reality, like Icarus falling into the sea after foolishly flying to close to the sun. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, and stepped away, retrieving his bags. "I apologize, but I'm afraid I must retire. Good night, Ms. Granger." He did not wait to see the hurt expression upon her face, he simply turned and left, terrified of what would happen if he did not.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Touch Me  
  
The Doors  
  
Yeah!  
  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
  
Now touch me, baby  
  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
  
What was that promise that you made?  
  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
  
What was that promise that you made?  
  
Now, I'm gonna love you  
  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I  
  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
  
Now touch me, baby  
  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
  
What was that promise that you made?  
  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
  
What was that promise that you made?  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
ack! It's 7:16 a.m., do you know where you children are? I mean..uuhhh.yeah.anyways *LOL* I'll go back over this story tomorrow to make sure that it makes sense, but right now I really just want to get it up and out there *LOL* Thank you all for the reviews! You guys rule the school with an iron fist! ;) good night!  
  
Ok, it's 8:30 pm, and I just got up a few hours ago *LOL*..just revised this chapter, getting rid of several rather idiotic mistakes, but nothing really major. Not sure if I'll write tonight, though, after I tried to go to bed this morning for some odd reason I became suddenly ill and had to lay out of work ..ah well, I'll still try, knowing me ;) 


	20. Mercury

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Mercury  
  
Lying wide awake, Professor Snape was well aware of the time, well aware that he should have long since arisen and been in the shower. He was quite aware of the fact that it was probably noon, and yet he found himself completely unable to move, the sheer weight of what had transpired the previous night keeping him immobile. Numbly he reached next to him, open his drawer and pulled his flask from it. Opening the small container, he expertly took a sip without even lifting his head. In his minds eye, he could see her smiling sweetly, could feel his hand upon her waist, her body molded against his own. He breathed deeply, and then out once again, forcing the memory away and stiffly sat up, taking another swig. Replacing the cap on the flask, he set it aside and struggled out of bed.  
  
Leaning his head against the wall of his shower, he stood beneath the falling water for longer than he knew. He should have been happy, they had crossed an incredibly large bridge, but instead he found himself confused, and perhaps even afraid. He new exactly what he wished to happen, but he also knew everything that could happen, and had mulled over each terrible possibility more times than he cared to count.  
  
It wasn't until he had exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, that he noticed the envelope sitting on his end table. Sighing, he sunk down onto his bed and picked up the letter, wondering what the Headmistress wanted, that was, of course, until he saw that it wasn't her handwriting at all. Swallowing hard, he carefully opened the letter and began to read.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione sat gazing out of her window, watching the grounds grow increasingly brighter as the sun rose. She hadn't slept all night, and instead busied her mind and hands with her wand, and a book of spells and charms which she had found amongst the many books on her shelf. The fact that she had very few problems with the listed spells did little to ease her troubled thoughts however, and she began to loose concentration at around four in the morning, though sleep refused to take her.  
  
Why had Snape left so abruptly? She could not think of a single answer to the question that haunted her, at least not a positive one, no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps he had become ill from the Chinese food.'or the thought of kissing an animal', a horrible, rather loud, mocking voice inside her head reminded her wryly. Her face suddenly went red and she forced back tears- surely that wasn't true, then again, what if it was?  
  
She had practically offered herself to him on a platter, and he had only taken a small taste before retreating. What if he thought she was some sort of a whore, throwing herself at someone she had only technically known a week? She worried painfully at her bottom lip, feeling incredibly disgusting, though she knew that given a second chance, she would certainly kiss him again.  
  
No matter how many ideas or theories she had about why had he brushed her off, it didn't change the fact that it hurt her deeply, and before she really thought about her own actions, she recovered a blank piece of parchment and a quill, and had sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table between her arm chairs, her quill immediately going to work, spilling out her boiling emotions..  
  
"Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I would like to apologize for my actions last night; they were clearly uncalled for, and unwanted by you. Please don't think badly of me, I value your opinion, and your friendship, and I hope you can find it within you to look past what I've done. On a lighter note, my spells and charms are coming along nicely.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione"  
  
She folded the note, placed it in an envelope, addressed it to him, and crossed the room, setting it on her end table for the house elves, who would be coming within half an hour.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Snape finished the letter and set it aside, along with its envelope, completely shocked. The silly girl blamed herself for his actions, why hadn't he thought of that before? What must it of seemed like to her when he sampled her wares and then quickly left without a proper close to the evening? Abruptly he stood and crossed his room, standing in front of his mirror, feeling inexplicably nauseous and dizzy. He glared at his reflection; what had he been thinking? She had been completely vulnerable, had opened herself to him, and he had pushed her away. Why did he find himself so terrified of letting her in, he was Severus Snape after all, the dreaded potions master, what did he have to fear? 'Rejection'.. A tiny little voice deep inside his mind mockingly suggested to him.  
  
He turned and returned to his bed, sitting heavily, head in his hands. Hid mind swimming crazily. They had only known begun to know each other again a week ago, perhaps that was why he felt so inhibited. It felt as though he was tumbling headlong down into a rabbit hole, like Alice. True, what lay at the bottom could be wonderful, but it could also be terrible, and it was most certainly strange, and foreign to him. Never had he found a woman invading his thoughts, his dreams, his every waking moment as she did.  
  
He sighed, rubbing his temples as a headache began to form. What was it about her that he found so alluring? Her willingness to know him, to tolerate him? Her unique beauty? Her vulnerability? Or had he simply just been in the dungeons too long? His pounding heart didn't seem to be willing to be specific on the details of its affair with her, and that frustrated him greatly.  
  
What did those minor details of the mysterious workings of his emotions matter, though, against the pressing issues of the here and now? Hermione was still in danger; and it was only a matter of time before the Wild Hunt returned for her. The feelings he felt for her, no matter what they may have been, could not stop the Hunters, it could not keep her from being abused once more, it did not change the odds which were stacked against her. The best thing he could do for her, and consequently for himself, was pass on to her what he knew. He couldn't shield her with desire, or passion, but he could teach her to shield herself with charms, and defend herself with hexes. Rising and quickly dressing he swore to himself that he would do everything within his power to prepare her the best that he could, the rest was up to her.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
The sunlight was streaming brightly through Hermione's windows when sleep finally folded her in its dark embrace. She found herself kneeling in a grand hall, naked, head bowed, hands linked behind her back, an ornate collar around her bent neck. She dared not look up, or even make a sound, though her knees were screaming in pain from bearing her weight on the cold marble floors for well over an hour. From the table to her left someone whistled sharply and chuckled, muttering something about his 'pet' to another person at the table. Without hesitation, with practiced speed, she scurried over to the large throne at the head of the table, eyes ever on the floor. She kneeled at the side of the man who had called her, trembling slightly, no thoughts of fleeing, or of pain, or of the cold sinking into her bones, just the desire to do whatever it was he wanted right, she was a good girl, a good pet, and he wouldn't punish her if she did well. A large hand grasped one of her dreadlocks and pulled her head violently back. Briefly she looked up, and nearly began to struggle when she saw that the man before her wasn't a golden, beautiful entity with flowing blonde hair, fine features, and piercingly cold blue eyes; he was a pale man, cold and cruel, pitch black hair, a thin frame, and beetle black eyes. "Look at you, you filthy animal, do you really think you can please me? Do you honestly think you're fit to lay your hands upon me, let alone your filthy, overly large, mouth filled with those enormous bucked teeth? You disgust me!" His cold, cruel face suddenly changed into a ghostly one, much like the Hogwart's ghosts, and yet completely different. He was grinning maniacally, a high crown of jagged bones upon his head. His face was partially decayed, and the putrid smell of rotting flesh nearly made her retch. The palace around them had faded-they were in a forest, and it was a moonless night. In the distance she heard the rhythmic pounding of hooves, the baying of hounds, and suddenly he jerked her up and away from the ground.  
  
Hermione jumped violently, banging her head against her headboard, jolting herself awake. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was in her room at Hogwarts, safe in the dungeons, though her heart didn't seem to believe her, and it continued to rattle her ribs. It took a few moments longer for her to realize that there was someone knocking at her door. Stiffly she rose from bed, crossed her room and reluctantly opened her door, not caring that she was still in her robes from the previous night.  
  
Professor Snape stood just a few feet away, dressed in a plain black shirt and pants, similar to the day she had helped him in his classroom. "Oh, hello, Professor." She looked away, suddenly quite aware of her disheveled state, the memory of the dream still fresh in her mind.  
  
He noted how incredibly pale Hermione looked, and he could have sworn that she was trembling. It was impossible to not notice that she obviously hadn't gotten much sleep, and in her robes from the night before, no less, Snape suddenly felt guilty for waking her. Then a thought passed briefly through his mind-had she lost that sleep over him? "Good morning, Ms. Granger, I apologize for walking you, would you like me to leave?"  
  
"No, that's alright, I shouldn't oversleep." She forced a smile and ran a shaky hand through her wildly frizzing hair.  
  
He nodded, though concern flashed briefly across his expression. "I received your note this morning."  
  
Hermione cringed visibly, she had forgotten all about that idiotic note. "I see."  
  
"And I was curious as to what spells and charms you've learned thus far, and also whether or not you need any assistance." He linked his hands behind his back, noting the embarrassment written across her face.  
  
It took her a moment to respond, he hadn't laughed at her, hadn't even mentioned it, but what was he really thinking? "I.errr.well, quite a few, actually." She turned and walked to her coffee table, picking up the heavy tome she had worked from the night before. Noticing that he had not followed, she turned, and motioned him in, half expecting him to make his excuses and leave, thankfully, however, he did not, and instead entered her room, contrasting against the jewel tones like a large raven in a flowering garden.  
  
Snape entered her room cautiously, and went to her side. His sharp eyes darting about, he couldn't help but notice that a few things had changed color since he had last seen them; she had obviously been experimenting with color charms. Gracefully he took the seat she offered him in one of her arm chairs, taking the one nearest to him before opening the heavy book on her lap.  
  
She flipped through the first pages to the index, her slender fingers working the pages like an industrious, scuttling crab, no longer trembling in fear-- the memories of her dream quickly sifting away as her mind began itching for more knowledge. It was knowledge that could save her, not her fear. "Alright, I've tried Accio, Alohomora, Colloportus, Diffindo, Engorgio, Flagrate, Incendio, Lumos, earlier today, that is, and Nox as well, Mutatio, Petrificus Totalus, Reducio, Reparo, Scourgify and Windgardium Leviosa, of course." She shut the book and looked up, to find there was a decidedly shocked look upon the Professor's face.  
  
"How many have you been able to do thus far?" Unconsciously he had scooted forward and was now, literally, on the edge of his seat. He had thought himself to be beyond being surprised by anything, but the woman in front of him astonished him almost daily.  
  
"All of them, but that's barely scratching the surface of the book, I just tried the easier ones, and the ones that I could do alone."  
  
There were indeed, rather basic spells, but she was starting from scratch, and it was one thing to be able to learn so quickly as a child, but as an adult, it was especially difficult. "I must say, Ms. Granger, I am quite impressed, may I ask which others you are interested in?"  
  
She scanned through the listing in the index of the book once more. " I would of course like to learn all of them, but in particular there's Aparicium, Confundus, Ennervate, Evanesco, Expecto Patronum sounds interesting, Expelliarmus-which I think would be quite handy, Finite Incantatum, Impedimenta, Obliviate-though I doubt I can test that one out, unless you wish to volunteer." She looked up and offered him her first real smile of the day, the impressed look upon his face improving her mood considerably. "Petrificus Totalus-again, I need a test subject for that one." She looked up again, and relief washed over her when she saw he was smiling. "Protego, Relashio, Rictusempra could be quite fun."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Ah yes, nothing quite like seeing your enemy writhing about in a fit of giggles."  
  
She grinned and continued, "Ridiculus, but I need a Boggart for that one. Let's see.Silencio, Stupefy, and Tarantallegra. That's all; most of the others are of course handy, but I don't think they will help me if the Wild Hunt comes." She paused for a moment, the words having caused an enormous lump to form within her throat. Yesterday it had seemed like nothing more than a bad dream, today, though, after her dream, it stood up in stark relief against her mind. Slowly she shut the book and set it back on the table.  
  
"About that, Ms. Granger. Last night, after I left." He paused, making a few hurried decisions. He had to keep her informed, but something inside him told him to hold at least the part about the desperate odds back. "I took the liberty of reading a bit more about it. I have before, of course, but it was many years ago."  
  
She looked up, suddenly interested. "And? Do you think we might have a chance?" She forced herself to be excited, forcing the alternate option from her mind, Snape knew what she wished for him to do should all hope be lost, but for now, it was still alive and kicking, and so was she.  
  
He paused again, gathering his words and thoughts. "I believe we may, Ms. Granger." 'Though incredibly slim'. His afterthought disturbed him, but indeed it was true, and there was no use in either denying the fact in his own mind, or divulging it to her. "They appeared on the night of the full moon, apparently scouting, checking the lay of the land in decent light, else I'm sure they would not have hesitated, in this we are lucky, if you believe in that sort of thing. They are, however, tied to the cycle of the moon; they appear at the new moon, though not nearly as strong as on the full moon, so if we are lucky, those who seek you will be patient and wait until the full moon and we'll have a month to prepare, if not, we may only have a few weeks. Now, as for fighting them-- they have an aversion to fire, and I'm afraid that is all. Incindio, Relashio, Aduro, Concremo, Extermino, Peruro, and Succendo will all do quite nicely, and I recommend working on them all. Accio is of course extremely handy, especially if you have your wand knocked out of your hand, it can be difficult without your wand, but it can be done, especially since a wand normally wishes to be with it's Witch or Wizard. Also, if you find yourself being chased, it is better not to run, standing your ground, and saving your energy is much wiser." He found it extremely hard to speak of such matters in a detached way, he should be able to simply blast them away, not have her stand her ground and attempt to fight of the unstoppable herself. "Of course, the other spells you have learned may be affective against. those who truly seek you."  
  
"Of course not. Thank you, sir." She nodded firmly, pushing back the terror that lurked in the back of her mind, her hand itching for her wand, and more practice, her mind aching for more spells, more hexes.  
  
"If you wish, you may borrow the text I have on the subject." He noted to look of frustration on her face, and her subconscious glance at her bookshelf. "Until then, if you wish to practice, perhaps I could assist you."  
  
Hermione was pulled from her whirling thoughts, and suddenly smiled, unbelievably thankful for his offer. "Thank you sir, I would greatly appreciate that."  
  
"Would this afternoon be a good time?" He had two weeks before he would once again have Potion's, until then, he wished to use their time wisely.  
  
"Yes, of course, the sooner the better."  
  
Pausing for a moment, Snape mulled over the possible location for their little "class", even the defense against the dark arts classroom wasn't equipped for using powerful fire spells- it was then that inspiration hit him. "On the seventh floor, there is a room, called the room of requirement. It's across from a rather odd tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. Meet me there in say. and hour?" He began to stand, suddenly anxious to assist her as much as possible, it had been years since he had used an unforgivable curse, and he didn't intend to use one any time soon.  
  
She nodded, standing as well, her heart pounding. He was a Professor- a walking, talking book, and he was going to assist her. Despite his pessimistic words, her hope began to rise once more. "Should I bring anything sir?"  
  
"Just your wand, Ms. Granger, Howarts will provide anything else we may need." He offered her an enigmatic smile and headed for the door. Hermione did not follow, she simply nodded, anxious to jump into the bath and into some new robes, and watched him leave, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
Cautiously, not wanting to run into the Headmistress, or any other current resident of Hogwarts besides Professor Snape, Hermione made her way up from the dungeons, swiftly, yet quietly turning left at the top to begin scaling the wide staircase to the first floor. She had a bit of a close call on the fourth floor, and nearly ran into Dobby, who was polishing a suit of armor, but hid in the shadows until he finished a few moments later and wandered off, whistling happily. She had no idea why she suddenly had the urge to sneak about, but there was no doubt in the fact that it gave her a bit of a cheap thrill, and she had to clasp her mouth to keep from laughing loudly as the house elf walked right by her.  
  
When she came to the seventh floor, she turned and immediately saw Professor Snape standing halfway down the long corridor before her. "Hello, sir, sorry I'm a bit late, I nearly ran right in to Dobby." She smiled striding towards where he was standing in front of a large tapestry depicted a man and some very poorly dancing trolls.  
  
"So we meet again, Ms. Granger." He nodded, quickly looking over her- obviously fresh out of the shower, hair still wet, pulled back in a bun, dressed in fresh, green, informal and comfortable robes. The corner of his mouth twitched and he abruptly turned and walked to the middle of the hall. He promptly began pacing back and forth three times, concentrating hard upon what they would need to practice. He stopped suddenly, and was please upon finding that as it should have, a door had appeared directly across from the portrait.  
  
Hermione watched in amazement. "Sir, how did you.?"  
  
"It's the room of requirement, one must pace back and forth three times, concentrating on what they need, and the room will suddenly appear, the house elves call it the "come and go room"." He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Hermione followed, laughing out loud when she saw the room before her. One side was padded from ceiling to floor, cushions scattered all about, in the other side there was a large, extremely deep fireplace. "I think this might work." She reached into her pocket and withdrew her wand. And incredible warmth spread through her, a strange, blissful pleasure welling up and spilling over within her at the thought of learning, of becoming powerful once more.  
  
"It's an incredible feeling isn't it?" He pulled his own wand from his pocket, long slender, and nearly pitch black. "To be capable, to be powerful." His lips stretched into a strange, nearly frightening smile, and he linked his hands behind his back.  
  
She nodded, color rising to her cheeks; to have admitted something like that just a little over a week ago, would have gotten her whipped until she bled. She had been taught to believe she was an animal, helpless, only alive because those around her wished for her to be so. Silently she firmly vowed that it would never be like that again, no matter what. To have a wand, to have an idea how to use it, was incredibly life affirming, and dead or alive, she would never be helpless again.  
  
"Now, I suppose it would be prudent to begin with the spells which will be most affective against the wild hunt. Let's start with Incindio, shall we?" He skimmed along the divide middle of the room until he was facing the large, abnormally deep fireplace. He stood slightly to the side, and in a flash, whipped his wand out from behind his back, as quickly as a cobra striking its prey. "Incindio!" A burst of blue light shot from his wand and instantly ignited the logs stacked high within the fireplace. "Extinguio!" This time nothing visible shot from the end of his wand, but Hermione could feel a slight breeze where she was standing as the fire was immediately extinguished. Again he linked his hands behind his back and stepped aside.  
  
Nervously, Hermione stepped to where he had been a few seconds before. After a moment, she held her wand ready, aiming at the logs, her hand shaking slightly. "Incindio!" A few sparks erupted from her wand, going out before they hit the floor. Her hand dropped and she shot a glance over to Snape, her cheeks hotter than the pathetic sparks had probably been.  
  
"Again Ms. Granger. Both you and I know that you can do better, and MUST do better than that." He lifted his chin and waited for her to continue, anxious to see and measure her skill for himself.  
  
She took a deep breath, shifted a bit on her feet, and closed her eyes for a moment, refocusing, she couldn't let a few butterflies fluttering about in her stomach keep her from her goals. Opening her eyes once more, whipped her wand back around, aiming at her goal. "Incindio!" This time there was a bright flash of yellow light, and when it faded, she found a good sized fire crackling merrily within the fireplace. She allowed it to burn a moment, and then biting her lip in concentration, held her wand up once more. "Extinguio!" Her wand seemed to buck a little in her hand and she felt a stream of air shoot out from the tip, and the fire blew out almost immediately.  
  
"I'm impressed, Ms. Granger, it may be a simple spell, but it takes most students at least four or five times of trying and failing to finally succeed. Now for Relashio." They went through each of the fire spells, until Hermione had perfected them all, the most times it took her to be able to complete any of them was only five, for Succendo, which was used to set a fire from below an object, thus making the spell much more complicated than the others.  
  
"Extinguio." She waved her wand to extinguish the crackling fire and sighed, smiling at Professor Snape, feeling immensely pleased at the approving look upon his face. It was strange-she had been programmed to please others, and yet she never felt the warm rush of pleasure flowing through her veins when she had done well with them, but with him it was completely different.  
  
"I had almost forgotten what a talented student you were, Ms. Granger." His eyes were gleaming brightly, practically waving a banner above his head expressing his pride.  
  
Hermione crossed the room, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow with the back of her sleeve before heavily flopping down onto one of the many large cushions, holding her wand in her lap. "Goodness, Professor, was that a compliment?" Grinning, she absently tapped the thin rod on her knee.  
  
"Merely an observation, I assure you, Ms. Granger." His face remained even and calm, but his words were filled with warmth.  
  
She continued smiling wryly, leaning back against the cushion. They were both silent for several minutes, each agreeing wordlessly that it was time for a short break. It was Snape who prodded her into action once more. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Of course." She gracefully rose from the floor without even pausing, though she had thought she might drift off, linking her hands behind her back as she had noticed him do so many times.  
  
"Alright, then, if you wish, we can try a few combative spells, as well as Protego, of course."  
  
"But sir.how can I practice them?" Swallowed nervously, afraid she already knew the answer.  
  
"Easy enough, Ms. Granger, I shall be your valiant target." He bowed slightly, offering her a faint grin.  
  
It took her several moments to comprehend what he had said; she had expected him to use them on her first, not the other way around. "Sir, I can't do that." She laughed, unable to truly take his words seriously, surely he didn't mean that she should blast away at him while he simply stood there.  
  
"Of course you can, simply point your wand and do it." His voice was a bit firmer this time, he had made up his mind. One way or another, she had to learn.  
  
"Professor..I wouldn't feel right. I don't think I could concentrate properly, is there another way, perhaps?" She shifted nervously where she stood, grasping her wand tightly.  
  
Snape's chin tilted up a bit as he mulled over her question. In her second year she had been in the dueling club, and had fended quite well, though if he remember correctly, she had ended up being in a headlock, having been put in it by Millicent Bulstrode. Most of the spells hadn't taken more than two tries for her and her fellow students to master. "Perhaps, Ms. Granger, we could instead try dueling. That is, of course, if you think you'll be able to handle it?" He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her, challenging her, attempting to bring out the long hidden Griffindor.  
  
She didn't even think before nodding, though her heart was pounding and her ears ringing-this would be a real test of her skills. It was one thing to simply point and shoot; it was completely different to do so at a moving target who was also shooting at her.  
  
"Alright, then, don't say I didn't warn you." As they spoke, neither noticed the room change to suit their needs once more-the fireplace faded and was replaced by more padding and cushions. "Come forward. Now we bow to one another." They both did so, though Hermione looked as though she might crumple at any moment. "Then we both turn, walk away five paces, and then turn to face each other once more, and on the count of three, cast your first spell, and so on, and so forth."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned from him, and counted out five paces. With wide eyes she turned to face him, wand held at ready.  
  
"Just pretend I'm Malfoy." In a rather desperate attempt to lighten her apparently quickly declining mood, he offered her what he hoped was a passable smile.  
  
She smiled back weakly, and felt a flutter in her stomach, fear flowering into excitement. But then he began counting, and she breathed deeply, summoning her courage and desire to become more than she was once again. One.. Two. Three-- "PROTEGO!" She shouted out the shielding charm just in time to block Snape's 'Impedimenta' which was accompanied by a flash of bright purple light.  
  
Snape paused, anger suddenly flaring within him; instead of attacking, the stupid girl had immediately wilted into a defensive position. "Fight back, woman!"  
  
Hermione suddenly looked up, not having realized that she had closed her eyes and turned away, she paused for only a moment before returning his attack. "STUPIFY!" A bolt of red light shot from her pale wand, but was deflected by a quick shielding charm on Snape's end.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Protego! Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
"Protego! Tarantellegra!"  
  
Back and forth they went, increasing their pace as the duel progressed, and both began to shed their inhibitions, neither of them able to disarm or hit the other until. "Expelliarmus!!"  
  
Hermione felt as though a large hand had smacked her across the room, and she went flying through the air, hitting the padded wall and falling to the ground. She was unhurt, though slightly dazed, not so much so that she didn't notice Snape hurry towards her. He was just a few feet away when she completely regained her senses, and pointed her wand at him from where she lay, "RICTUSEMPRA!" There was a blast of bright silver light which caught the Professor off guard, and before he could raise his wand to block the attack, he suddenly felt the muscles in the sides of his ribs begin to twitch uncontrollably. His face first split into a grin, and then a full out smile, a moment later he found himself doubled over, laughing hysterically, the tickling in his sides to intense for even him to ignore.  
  
Lying on the padded floor, Hermione began laughing as well, unable to help herself, but was immediately silenced when he look up at her, and she saw the rather frightening look upon his face. Suddenly she felt horrible, seeing his face split into an unnatural grin, his forced, bellowing laugh ringing in her ears. She quickly stood and pointed her wand at him once again. "Finite Incantatum!" It didn't work the first time, and so she tried it again, and again. On the fourth try she finally succeeded and slowly his laughing began to subside and he began to straighten himself. There was a moment were they stood facing one another awkwardly before Snape finally spoke.  
  
"I'm impressed, Ms. Granger, excellent reflexes." He slowly sank into a seat which hadn't been there before he realized that he'd like to sit, and folded his hands in his lap.  
  
Hermione, embarrassed over the outcome of the duel, and feeling quite exhausted as well, again took a seat in one of the large cushions, leaning back and sighing. "Much better than just pointing and shooting at a 'Valiant Target', I'm sure."  
  
"I agree. Learning combative spells is rather ineffective without being a bit more hands on." He had gathered himself once more, his expression once again cool and calm, perhaps a bit colder than in the previous days; he would have greatly preferred being attacked with "Locomotor Mortis" or "Pretrificus Totalus", Rictusempra was by far his least favorite to fall victim to.  
  
The both sat in silence for several minutes, Hermione's breathing slowly returning to normal. This time, it was Hermione who finally spoke. "Sir, may I ask you something? It's a bit of an odd question."  
  
Though wary, Snape nodded, immediately dreading what might come out of her mouth, but also rather curious as well, though if it involved his sudden departure the night before, he knew he'd regret not telling her to simply sod off.  
  
"Do you remember what I asked you to do, should the Wild Hunt capture me?"  
  
Again, he nodded once, the dread overwhelming his curiosity. How could he possibly forget her request? He may have forced it into the dark recesses of his mind, but he had by no means forgotten it.  
  
"If. if it comes to that, what will you use?" She looked up to find him looking uncharacteristically startled. "I mean. In that entire book I didn't find anything that could easily..kill.someone.and I was just. curious." Her voice trailed off, suddenly realizing just what it was that she was asking him. But she had the right to know, didn't she?  
  
He stared at her for a bit longer, shocked, and yet understanding, if he were in the same position, wouldn't he wish to know? A sudden rush of respect welled up inside of him fro Hermione. No one else he knew, besides himself, could look at the world and the facts with such a logical, and knowledge hungry perspective. Had she always been that way, or was this something new? He doubted he'd ever know. "Avada Kadavra, Ms. Granger. It's an unforgivable curse, and therefore you won't find it in any readily available book. It kills instantly, and I'm assuming painlessly." His voice was even and steady though he had to fight desperately to keep it that way. He had of course used it quite a few times, but that was before he had begun teaching, in a part of his life he made a point of not mentally visiting.  
  
"Ah.well.that's good to know. But of course, it won't be necessary at this rate" She forced a smile as she once again gathered her courage, and hope, her hand gripping her wand a bit tighter.  
  
He did not return her smile, but simply nodded. No matter what his personal thoughts where on the subject, she did not need to know. Mercifully up until today he had almost forgotten about his vow, but for some reason today the load seemed extraordinarily heavy.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Counting Crows  
  
Mercury  
  
She is trapped inside a month of grey  
  
And they take a little every day  
  
She is a victim of her own responses  
  
Shackled to a heart that wants to settle  
  
And then runs away  
  
It's a sin to be fading endlessly  
  
Yeah, but she's alright with me  
  
She is leaving on a walkaway  
  
She is leaving me in disarray  
  
In the absence of a place to be  
  
She stands there looking back at me  
  
Hesitates, and then turns away  
  
She'll change so suddenly  
  
She's just like mercury  
  
Yeah, but she's alright with me  
  
Keep some sorrow in your hearts and minds  
  
For the things that die before their time  
  
For the restlessly abandoned homes  
  
The tired and weary rambler's bones  
  
And stay beside me where I lie  
  
She's entwined in me  
  
Crazy as can be  
  
Yeah, but she's alright with me  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Notes:  
  
Alrighty, took a bit longer than I thought it would, oddly enough on my days off it's harder for me to right than on the days that I work. Anyways.  
  
Thanks SO much to Cristy aka Flashy, my new beta reader (yippy!!!), she's been a real life saver. If you get a chance check this out not only is she a great beta er, she's also an excellent artist ^_^ ^_^  
  
If any one else wishes to be a beta er, drop me a line, the more input the better :D!  
  
Ok..now..lessee. About the reviews *LMAO* I suppose I shouldn't have dawdled because now there are so many new ones that it'd take me all night to respond to them all *L*.ok, so I guess all I can say is thank you all! It makes me so happy that you guys are reading my story! And you all you repeat "offenders" out there-Risi, HunnySnowBunny, Sweetygirl, Someone28, etc, etc, etc.I adore you guys even though I haven't been responding, please forgive me! All the new comments I get from this moment on will be responded to, I promise! ^_^ ^_^.. Also, I wrote a little mini fic, itty bitty little thing, only a page or so long, but I like it.might add some more later, but I posted it last night, so if you guys wanna read it, trust me, it'll literally only take a minute *L* 


	21. That Was Just A Dream

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 21  
  
That Was Just a Dream  
  
Hermione woke Wednesday morning, and smiled before she even opened her eyes. That night was the staff Christmas party. She stretched lazily and then rolled over, staring out her window at the dimly lit tops of the trees bordering the forbidden forest- the only she could really see from her vantage point. Since Monday she had been filled with building excitement, which had a strange undertone of gentle peace. There was so much ahead of her, so many things happening, frightening, and wonderful as well. But no matter what, she had a solution she would be content with, and for the first time in six years, she wasn't afraid. She could die, she could live, she could triumph or fail- it did not matter, she was happy, and she would try, and she would give it her best, the outcome was not what mattered.  
  
Slowly she rose from her bed, taking a moment to lightly touch her wand sitting on her end table. The day before she had visited the library early in the morning and had scanned through every book she could find on hexes, spells, curses, and charms and then had presented her new knowledge to Professor Snape in their evening lesson, after another dull dinner without him. Again she had impressed him, and their duel had been fierce but decidedly good natured. He had won, but she had done well, and held her own.  
  
*~*  
  
Sliding into her hot, lavender scented bath, Hermione sighed contentedly, the warmth causing her belly to tense up before relaxing completely as she leaned back against the porcelain. She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing the water to saturate the thick, curly lot of it, closing her eyes and smiling.  
  
The fact that she wasn't at all nervous or anxious over the evening to come was a bit unnerving in itself. She should be hysterical, and yet she was not. The night before she had chosen her robes- they were formal, of course, deep royal purple with gold accents. They had been tucked away in one of her drawers and it took a bit of digging for her to find them, but she knew that Minerva would have made sure she had a set of formal robes, just in case. Hermione had been thankful that they were presentable, and actually liked them, though she probably would have chosen a more sedated color. Her purple would compliment Slytherin's green, however, unlike red or yellow, should Snape choose to stray from his normal pitch black.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a thick towel, she immediately went for her wand. Removing the towel from her hair she pointed her wand at her head, "Exaresco." There was a strange tickling sensation, and suddenly her hair was mostly dry, though, wisely she hadn't attempted to completely dry it. She grinned slightly, remembering the book she had borrowed from the library on hair charms. They were only for simple tasks, such as drying, untangling, smoothing, etc- but for someone who spent at least a quarter of an hour each day raking a brush through hair that only bristled even more the harder you worked, the charms were a life saver. After dressing in the robes she would wear until just before the party, simple and dark gray, Hermione stood in front of her small mirror, again pointing her wand and her unwilling hair. "Evolvo." Again there was a slight tickling sensation, as her hair rapidly untangled itself. "Evincio." Her hair pulled itself back into a neat pony tail which would hold together until she released it with the counter charm.  
  
Grinning delightedly she crossed the room and sank into an armchair, pulling an advanced book of charms into her lap. The previous day, after they had met for their "class", Professor Snape had apologized, and told her he would be unavailable the next morning and afternoon, but he would come to her room at six and escort her to the party. She was both happy, and disappointed by the announcement. It would give her more time to read, but she definitely preferred to do her learning with him by her side.  
  
And so, with Professor Snape lingering in the back of her mind, she read until late afternoon when she finally set aside her book, her hands suddenly trembling. It would be less than three quarters of an hour before he'd be there. Her breathe caught in her throat and she forced herself to breath normally. Why suddenly had she become nervous? She had had all day for that, and now that she had less than an hour, her subconscious mind had gone haywire. Sighing Hermione stood and set about preparing for that evening, having to stop several times to calm herself and keep from losing the little bit of lunch she had eaten.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
At exactly six o'clock there was a polite rapping at Hermiones door, and her heart plummeted into her stomach. Taking a deep breath she tucked a few wrapped gifts into her robes, which thankfully had the charmed pockets within them that allowed the wearer to store any number of things in them without unsightly bulges. Gathering her strength and her wand, she opened the door, trying not to either rush or dawdle. For a moment she thought that perhaps Minerva would be on the other side, or Madame Pomfrey, and all her fuss would have been for nothing, but she was not disappointed as a towering figure draped in black came into view. Her breath caught in her throat, but she smiled nonetheless.  
  
His robes where black as night, accented tastefully with bits of Slytherin green. His long, fine, ebony hair cascaded down past the high collar of his robes, just past his shoulders. He was elegant, angular, and more handsome than she had thought possible. He was not smiling, but his eyes held warmth, and she smiled enough for both of them.  
  
Professor Snape surveyed the woman before him, her hair had been pulled up into a lovely French twist, her lips where tinged very slightly darker than usual, and they had the slightly puffy look which was normally achieved by heavy kissing, and his mind immediately drifted to the memories of the night after Diagon Alley. She had used a touch of eye makeup, not enough to look unnatural, though. Quickly his eyes darted over her robes, not wanting to give the impression of ogling her cleavage, and felt warmth rush through him as he noticed how perfectly they hugged her gentle, but ample curves. Snape forced his eyes away from her body, and found her smiling nervously, apparently not having noticed his staring. "Good evening Ms. Granger." Tonight was indeed going to put his resolve to the test.  
  
"Good evening Professor Snape, how was your day?" Her voice cracked slightly and she swallowed, attempting to sooth her suddenly parched throat.  
  
"Quite well, and yourself? Have you been studying?"  
  
"Of course, all day." She laughed nervously and looked away when she realized how odd the irregular titter of sound that had erupted from her had sounded.  
  
"Well, shall we? Perhaps we can discuss what you've learned along the way?" He did not offer her arm; instead he linked his hands behind his back. He had made a vow to dedicate himself to her safety, to her retraining, and if he allowed himself the luxury of being anything but her Professor, there was no doubt that in his mind that'd he'd completely loose that focus.  
  
Neither of them spoke very much as they made their way up to the great hall, though Professor Snape made mention of the fact that many of the people present were either former faculty members, or friends, also there would be many ministry employees, and he also made mention of the fact that normally he wouldn't be caught dead at one of these little get togethers. Hermione had smiled at that comment, though she turned so he wouldn't see it.  
  
The great hall was already crowded with people when they arrived, and not many people noticed them entering the door. The hall was now splendidly decorated with boughs of holly, several large Christmas trees brimming with lovely glowing lights and delicate glass balls. Enchanted snow fell from the ceiling, and the lighting was soft, dimmed down to a gentle glow. The school tables had been replaced by a smattering of eight people round tables with ornate centerpieces. In the place where the head table normally sat there was were several people with instruments playing lovely medieval style music. The smell of pumpkin spices and cinnamon permeated the air and she was instantly reminded of the man standing at her side. She had to force herself not to lean against him just so she could catch his strong, delicious scent once again. He hadn't quite been distant, but he had been far from affectionate, and his interests had been centered on her training.  
  
As they stepped into the crowd, Hermione was suddenly aware of exactly how many people were around them and her recent calm began to melt. She glanced up and Snape and smiled faintly, which earned her a reassuring twitch at the corner of his mouth. The gesture filled her with warmth and she absently reached out and touched his hand. He did not respond, but he didn't pull away either, and her smile broadened before she pulled her hand away, savoring the lingering tingle in her fingers.  
  
They meandered through the crowd, and Hermione was introduced to many people who she had never met- Avery Baldric, a young, rather handsome man who vigorously shook her hand, smiling brightly, Snape later mentioned that he had graduated last year and was in training to be an Auror. Then there was Peter Marsh, a middle age looking man with round features and beady little eyes who had shook Snape's hand and pulled away a bit quicker than was normal, and had completely ignored Hermione. Apparently he had been in the same year as Snape, though they were never friends. Several other random people greeted them with warm smiles and friendly handshakes, but thankfully none of them seemed to have known her.  
  
At the foot of the band though, they hit what seemed to be a pocket of bad luck and found themselves face to face with Molly Weasley and Minerva. "Oh Hermione, dear, you look lovely!" Minerva exclaimed, Molly nodding enthusiastically, they both hugged her warmly, gushing over how nice her hair was and how well the robes suited her.  
  
She blushed furiously the entire time, wishing Snape would grab her and pull her away, anywhere but with them. Suddenly wondering about Molly's lack of hostility, Hermione glanced behind her and found that Snape was no longer behind her. A cold rush of anxiety welled up inside her, beginning at her feet and traveling up to her face immediately causing her to blanch. "E-excuse me, Molly, Minerva, I seem to have lost someone, I'll see you around, though." Offering them a half hearted smile she squeezed through the crowd, her heart pounding. She suddenly felt very small- when had everyone around her grown a foot? Breath quickening, she began bulling her way through a bit more forcefully. Finally she broke through and immediately saw him sitting placidly at one of the middle tables, completely alone.  
  
Sighing in relief she quickly crossed to where he was, and smiled when he noticed her approaching. "May I?" She motioned to an empty chair near him and he nodded. "Thank you." Not bothering to ask why he had left since she was already quite certain of the answer she took the seat and worried her lip looking out across the crowded floor, noticing for the first time that there was a clear area not far from them which had obviously been designated as the dance floor. Several couples danced enthusiastically, smiling broadly. Hermione briefly wondered if Professor Snape enjoyed dancing, but decided that he probably did not. "Do you know most of the people here?"  
  
He considered her question for a moment, and regarded the crowd once more before answering. "Most of them, yes. I attended Hogwarts at the same time as many of them, some of them I taught, quite a few I've met at previous parties. None are friends, though, if that's what you mean, Ms. Granger." It didn't bother him to admit it; he had realized that a long, long time ago. The last friendship he had been privy to was the one with Albus, since then he had simply not bothered.  
  
"Ah, ok. Do I know anyone here?" She laughed and looked around, quite clueless. Should she be waving someone down? Hugging someone?  
  
He almost smiled as she laughed, and instead surveyed the crowd once more. "There are a few former students who attended Hogwarts when you did, but I do not recognize any of them as having been more than an acquaintance to you." And for that he was thankful. Though he was remaining true to his vow, he still did not wish for the one of her former friends to whisk her away from the "greasy git" she was sitting next to. He allowed himself to glance over at her, and found that she was looking out over the crowd as he had been, occasionally glancing at the dance floor. Having grown in a pureblood family, he had of course been taught to dance, and danced quite well, but he had never cut loose like that in front of anyone present, even though the music called for nothing more than a simple waltz.  
  
Hermione turned away from the dancing couples and found that Snape was looking at her. She offered him a bit of a smile, trying to hide her disappointment. It was true; she wished to dance, but not just to have a good time. She longed to feel the length of his body pressed against hers once more, to smell the spicy scent that clung to his robes and his hair.  
  
Abruptly Snape stood from his seat, suddenly desiring a drink. "I shall return, Ms. Granger. Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Yes please, do they have fire whiskey?" She grinned, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I doubt it, perhaps some wine instead?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Sir, thank you."  
  
Nodding, he turned and made his way through the crowd, towards the buffet table across the room. He needed something to relax, something to take his mind off of the woman sitting so close and yet so far from him, even if it was just a glass of wine. It didn't take very long, and he was held up by no one. When he returned, he was strangely pleased to see that no one had sat down with Hermione- they were all still too busy mingling and dancing.  
  
Struck by a bit of inspiration, and a sudden voyeuristic streak, he paused at the edge of the crowd, still unseen by Hermione, and watched her for a moment, allowing himself a short respite from the rigidity of his vow. She was watching the dancing couples, one arm lying on the table, the other propped against her chin. Her long, swanlike neck was gracefully exposed, as well as her creamy white shoulder, her previous golden tan having faded after a week spent mostly indoors. Snape found himself wanting to feel her delicate skin beneath his fingers, wanting to press his lips to hers once more. Absently he sipped from one of the glasses in his hands, savoring the warmth that filled his mouth before sliding down his throat, warming him all the way down. He was vaguely aware of his own resolve crumbling, but in a fit of rebellion against his own sensibilities, he chose to ignore it. The achingly beautiful woman before him and the warmth of the wine consuming his world.  
  
The music had changed a bit, and for the past few songs there had been a woman singing both songs he recognized, and songs that were completely foreign to him, a few he was sure were from muggle musicians, but it didn't matter. Her haunting, angelic voice was the perfect soundtrack as he watched the young woman not fifteen feet from him. The band finished a rather depressing rendition of Barbara Allen, and began a new song which started with the simple strumming of a guitar; it was the perfect pace for a waltz. Snape took another long drink of his wine and finally crossed the rest of the way to the table where Hermione had been waiting, setting the glasses down in their respective places.  
  
"I had thought you were lost." She laughed, her eyes betraying her, revealing the relief she felt at his return.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you care to dance?" He did not care if she said yes or no, all he knew is that he'd deeply regret it if he did not at least try. His vow was quickly being shuffled to the side.  
  
Hermione swallowed compulsively and slowly stood, taking his offered hand, praying that hers wasn't repulsively clammy. "I would love to, Professor."  
  
They swept onto the dance floor, Hermione thankful she didn't trip on the way there, Professor Snape terrified that someone would turn this dance into some sort of a cruel joke. It had happened so many times before- just when he had faded from people's minds, something would happen that would bring him right back into the lime light. He could just imagine all of them standing around the floor, pointing and mocking him, criticizing Hermione for even touching him, but it never happened. The world around them was washed away as they're bodies neared, their hands linked, Snape's other hand going to her waist, Hermione's hand going to his shoulder, and then they were dancing. Graceful, natural- he leading, and she following perfectly, it was as though they were one entity. His concerns quickly drifted away, and all he knew was the woman in his arms.  
  
*~~*~~* Do you always trust your first initial feeling?  
  
Special knowledge holds truth bears believing.  
  
I turned around,  
  
And the water was closing all around  
  
Like a glove,  
  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me.  
  
Then I knew  
  
In the crystalline knowledge of you,  
  
Drove me thru the mountains  
  
Thru the crystal-like clear water fountain  
  
Drove me like a magnet  
  
To the sea  
  
How the faces of love have changed turning the pages  
  
And I have changed oh, but you...you remain ageless  
  
I turned around  
  
And the water was closing all around  
  
Like a glove  
  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me  
  
Then I knew  
  
In the crystalline knowledge of you  
  
Drove me thru the mountains  
  
Thru the crystal-like clear water fountain  
  
Drove me like a magnet  
  
To the sea  
  
*~~*~~* "Hermione?!"  
Both Hermione and Snape jerked to attention, suddenly wrenched out of their little world by a young man's voice across the room. Slowly they pulled apart- by the end of the song they had abandoned the waltz and instead had been embraced in a more intimate slow dance, though not pressed as closely as either would have liked, due to their current location. His hand had rested in the small of her back, the other had been linked with her own, which was delicate as a tiny bird in his large palm. Her other hand had rested gently on his arm which still felt slightly different than the rest of him from her touch. Hermione could still distinctly smell the nutmeg, and cinnamon from his robes, and Snape's mind was still reeling from the scent of lavender which had wafted up to his waiting nose from her hair.  
"Where?!"  
Again the loud man's voice rang clearly across the hall and Hermione began to become curious, as had the rest of the crowded hall. Everyone had stopped talking and were looking about for the source of the shouting.  
Snape, however, felt dread welling up within him. He quickly stepped away from Hermione, just in time as two young men, one with wild black hair, the other with flaming red, and a young woman with matching red hair exploded from the crowd near the dance floor.  
Hermione's eyes went wide as the three rather energetic people, who were about her age rushed towards her, each with wide smiles and open arms- and then it hit her. The three people in the picture with her, it. "Oh god." It was Ron, Harry, and Ginny, the last people she wanted to see. Before she could react, though, they had all latched onto her in a rather stifling group hug.  
"Oh Hermione! What happened? Where've you been?! We missed you! How are you?!" Their words ran together into a cacophonous jumble of incoherence, which she didn't even attempt to answer.  
Snape shrank away, blended in with the crowd and disappearing, a cold winter descending upon his heart, freezing it solid once more. For the length of the song he had been free. He had not been Severus Snape with twenty years of rage, bitterness, and pain weighing him down. He had been a man holding a beautiful woman, uncaring of anything else; but the freedom had slipped right through his grasp at the sound of "the boy who lived", the boy who had saved the day, saved him from death. The golden trio was once again reunited, plus one, and he was once again the dreaded Potion's Master, alone in the dungeons- always alone.  
He slid from the hall, stealthy as a Slytherin ought to be, hearing the sounds of laughter, and pleased "awwwing", no doubt over the sweet reunion. Had she remembered them? He did not doubt it, they had been so close, if anyone she would remember them, and soon forget the greasy git who lived three doors down from her, who had just held her so gently in his arms.  
  
Hermione was completely overwhelmed by the happiness around her, Harry and Ron had dragged her off to a table, Ginny not far behind, sniffling from tears of joy. Minerva and Molly had joined them, and they all chatted happily, excitedly, apparently six years of absence and her lack of memories of them did not faze the trio in the least, and they spoke as if it had only been a month at most. She tried her best to care, and to become excited as well, but found it exceedingly difficult, and repeatedly searched the throngs of people in colorful robes for any sign of Snape, even just the corner of a billowing black robe would have reassured her, but there was nothing.  
  
"What was it like Hermine? I bet it was beautiful where you went, wasn't it?" Ginny was leaning forward, looking incredibly interested.  
  
She didn't know what to say. The other's had leaned in as well, thoroughly fascinated, on the edge of their seats. For a moment, she felt tears welling up, but pushed them away forcefully. There was no way she could tell these strangers what had really happened, what had been done to her. "It.was lovely." Her voice was barely loud enough for any of them to hear, but she didn't care. Never had she lied to Professor Snape. She had laid her heart open for him, and hadn't pushed him away when he delved into her mind, even though it was against her will. He had cared, perhaps even understood- but if they knew the truth, it would repulse them. "It was always spring, everyone was beautiful, every bit if food was like a little slice of heaven, no one was poor, and everyone was happy and loved. But I'm glad to be home." She smiled just as she knew she should, her heart breaking a little more.  
  
"That's great, Hermione. Be thankful you weren't around for the war." Ron laughed, a slight bitter edge to his voice.  
  
Hermione cringed slightly, remembering everything he had lost. "I wish I had been here to help." It was the first bit of truth she had spoken. Indeed, she would much rather of been at Hogwarts, defending it valiantly and possibly dying in the process, instead of cowering on the cold stone floors of the palace, servicing its inhabitants.  
  
"Are you going back to school? I bet you could finish in a year, maybe less, you're so smart. Maybe you could join us? It'd be just like old times." It was Harry's turn to interrogate her, his hair ruffled, green eyes bright, curious.  
  
"I was planning on finishing, yes, but I haven't really thought about what I'll do after that." Again, she gave them a snippet of truth; what on Earth WOULD she do after she finished? In between questions, Hermione desperately fought for an excuse to leave, to find Professor Snape. She had been so excited about that evening, and now it was slowing slipping away. "If you all will excuse me, I'm.I'm..feeling a little light headed, it must be the wine. I just need a bit of fresh air." Slowly she stood, praying that none of them would try to follow her, praising Merlin and Circe when they all began to chat about how it would be possible for her to continue her education. Quickly she pushed her way through the crowd, forcefully ignoring her discomfort, and it didn't take long before she realized that he had obviously left.  
  
The coolness of the entrance hall was a welcome change from the suddenly stifling heat of the room behind her. Her eyes darted about, hoping he hadn't locked himself in the dungeons already. Thankfully he had not. He was standing across the hall, partially hidden in the shadows near a suit of armor, gazing out one of the many windows looking out over the grounds.  
  
"Professor?" Her voice was barely audible. Something had changed about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, all she knew was that the man who had danced with her what seemed like only moments ago had faded and perhaps vanished. He was once again the towering, rather frightening figure in black, snarling and scowling at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be enjoying the party with your friends, Ms. Granger?"  
  
His voice had lost any semblance of warmth, and held nothing but cold bitterness, making Hermione immediately recoil. "Things may change if I regain my memories of them. but for now they're just acquaintances, sir. Are.are you alright?" Slowly she edged towards him, as one would approach a wild creature, afraid that he'd lash out at her.  
  
He whirled around and within a few steps he was nearly on top of her, towering above her suddenly cowering form. "Things WILL change, Ms. Granger, I assure you." Snape internally cringed at the sight of her, cast in blue in the dim light of the hall, she looked almost the same as when he had pulled her from the snow. Outwardly, though, he was made of stone. Thrusting his hand into one of his pockets, he withdrew a small vial, his frozen heart cracking, achingly frostbitten as he held the small, innocent looking thing out to her, the contents of which would bring about the end of their little renaissance.  
  
Hermione stared blankly at the little glass bottle filled with red liquid. It was so innocent, and yet she found herself backing away from it. "What.what is it?"  
  
The malice in his voice was almost rivaled by the cold, fierce, anger within his eyes, but not quite. "You're Christmas gift, Ms. Granger, and the reason I was not available for your lesson. Within this vial. is the key to your memories."  
  
*~~~*~~~~*  
  
REM  
  
Losing My Religion  
  
Life is bigger  
  
It's bigger than you  
  
And you are not me  
  
The lengths that I will go to  
  
The distance in your eyes  
  
Oh no I've said too much  
  
I set it up  
  
That's me in the corner  
  
That's me in the spotlight  
  
Losing my religion  
  
Trying to keep up with you  
  
And I don't know if I can do it  
  
Oh no I've said too much  
  
I haven't said enough  
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
  
I thought that I heard you sing  
  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
Every whisper  
  
Of every waking hour I'm  
  
Choosing my confessions  
  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
  
Oh no I've said too much  
  
I set it up  
  
Consider this  
  
The hint of the century  
  
Consider this  
  
The slip that brought me  
  
To my knees failed  
  
What if all these fantasies  
  
Come flailing around  
  
Now I've said too much  
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
  
I thought that I heard you sing  
  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
But that was just a dream  
  
That was just a dream  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Authors notes: DUN DUN DUN (dramatic suspense music stuff) alrighty, hope you guys like that chapter.me tried ^_^..another chapter coming pretty dang soon, I'm already started on it. I hope Snape wasn't really ooc.I mean, love can to some seriously strange things.ack..did I just say love? ;) anyways.even the bitterest souls can sometimes forget themselves. Anyways, PLEASE read and review.I hardly got any for the last chapter ( must've sucked more than I realized *LOL*.ok, and this chapter hasn't been beta-ed, so I'm not sure about the mistakes..I read it twice and corrected all I saw, though. Once it's been beta-ed, I'll post the new and improved version, just for gits and shiggles. :D  
  
(((THIS VERSION HAS NOW BEEN BETA-ED YAY! Thank you again Cristy AKA Flashy- you rule!))  
  
Alright, and as I promised, here are the answers:  
  
Jessica the Homicidal Maniac: *L* Thanks! The wild hunt and battle are coming soon.as is the end of the story *more dramatic music*.And, well, I figured Snape wouldn't be the time, not matter how much he digs someone to jump headlong into a relationship ;) but ah well.we'll see what happens.Again, thank you! I love reviews! And it's really, really makes me do happy dances when I find out people are actually reading this silly thing *L*  
  
AZ: Np! ^_^ thanks for reading!  
  
Someone28: ^_^ thanks! I have, and I will again! :D  
  
Hawaii5063: I figured that's what any decent gentleman would do ;)...And I thought that perhaps he'd show instead of tell. Ack.that sounded dirty *L*.Hrrmmm.well, considering what he's probably gone through emotionally, constant rejection and ridicule.it might take awhile. I used to just be mildly teased when I was in school and I'm still completely terrified of rejection.but what Snape went through seemed to be a lot more intense..I can't wait to see if JK Rowling delves into that any more.I mean, did Snape deserve it? Does he deserve the malice everyone shows towards him? Dumbledore trusts him, so I can't help but take everything he says or does with a grain of salt. *L* Sorry, hopped on the tangent-mobile :P. LOTS of info on the Wild Hunt/ Furious Host: I've borrowed a lot of it, and I've made a lot of it up..but no matter what, its extremely fascinating ^_^ Thank you for reading! And reviewing for that matter!  
  
Nataly Ravenlock: Thank you SO much! :D  
  
Sweetygirl420: Yup! Though of course, you've never offending, exactly *L*..anyways..I'm really glad to see you're still reading! And I liked the spell to, even though I think it'd be pretty creepy to see him forced into something like that.like the imperious curse ( anyways.thanks again! 


	22. Gray Would Be the Color

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Gray Would Be the Color  
  
(If I Had a Heart)  
  
Hermione stepped back, eyes wide, heart pounding with both excitement and fear, her confusion over his malicious behavior fading quickly, lost in a flurry of new, unfamiliar emotions. "Sir.I..I." She nearly reached for the vial when a stream of sound and light came spilling out into the hall. Quickly she withdrew her hand, and he shoved the vial back into his pocket.  
  
"'Mione? Oh, there you are, we were starting to wonder." It was Harry, looking as handsome and carefree as always, his black hair unruly, though his robes were perfect in every way.  
  
Before he could approach them, Hermione stepped forward, taking Snape's hand into her own trembling one, meeting his eyes, looking past the bitter cold, down to the man she knew he still had to be. "Professor, can you meet me after the party in my quarters?"  
  
Snape took only a moment looking into her pleading eyes, full of terror, excitement, hope, and curiosity; her cold, clammy hand grasping is own, before he nodded.  
  
She offered him a faint smile, filled with mixed emotions before she turned to Harry who was glaring at Snape, as if he was something disgusting he had found on the bottom of his shoe. "Sorry.. I'm. err.feeling much better now."  
  
Snape watched Harry and Hermione disappear into the great hall until the door closed, and he was once again wrapped in the darkness he so preferred, his heart pounding insistently, aching to let go once more, but his mind pushed the urges away, knowing that tonight any feelings she may have had for him would soon melt away, just like everything else worthwhile that had ever entered his life.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione, thankful to have finally broken away from her rather pushy "friends", made her way back down to the dungeons, legs weak in anticipation. What would she see? It didn't matter, of course, she simply wanted to see, and know it all, no matter what the consequences would be. It wasn't until she was just ten feet from her room that she noticed the dark figure standing next to her door. For a moment she nearly bolted, visions of the cloaked figured of the Wild Hunt galloping through her mind, until she realized that it was Professor Snape, looking no less threatening that one of those terrible huntsmen.  
  
"You're late, Ms. Granger." His voice was cold, even, but not nearly as cold as it had been in the entrance hall, he had only a few more minutes with her before she would surely turn him away, and though there was a boiling rage deep within him, the desire to keep her as near as he could for as long as possible was far more overpowering.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would hardly let me go." Her nerves began to make her tremble more violently than before, her hand shaking as she opened her door. Tonight would be extremely trying, so much to deal with, but she simply had to, and there had been no moment of doubt since he had revealed his gift to her. His gift; Hermione paused, suddenly struck by his kindness, and the effort he had went through to help her, a gentle warmth spreading through her.  
  
"Might I ask why you wished for me to meet you here, Ms. Granger? I'm a busy man, and I value my sleep." His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms, drawing himself up into a more imposing form, though ever fiber of his being ached to enfold her in his arms one last time.  
  
Hermione was not watching, she was busy taking down her hair, a bit slower than normal due to her frazzled state, and her desire to keep him from seeing the brightness of her cheeks. Finally she turned towards him, her eyes filled to the brim with dread and anticipation. "Professor.I." Looking away, her face began to redden once more, flustering her even further. "I'm afraid." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and in her own ears, her pounding heart nearly drowned out the small sound. Admitting her fear was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do, not only to him, but also her self. She had gained so much strength over the past week, and here she was, begging for his help when he had already given so much.  
  
A bit stunned, Professor Snape simply glared at her for a moment, before responding. "Ms. Granger, what on Earth could you possibly be afraid of?" He spat his words at her, feigning disgust, though he was honestly curious; she hadn't even feared death, either at his hands or those of her former tormenters- why would she fear something as benign as her own memories?  
  
What was she afraid of? She really had no idea, but she knew that no matter how strong she might be, there would be no way she could take the potion on her own. "Sir, please." On a whim, she slowly approached him, grasping his hand before he would have the chance to pull away. "I just need you here." Her heart ached, the words ringing true and resonating through her. She needed him, needed him to comfort her, needed him by her side, no matter how much it hurt to ask.  
  
His resolve melted at the touch of her cold hand, and before he could stop himself he silently grasped her hand with both of his, trying to warm it a bit, and nodded. "Very well. I shall stay, Ms. Granger." How he long to pull her to him, drown her fears in a passionate kiss, but of course, there was no sense in making this any harder than it had to be. Tomorrow life would resume as it always had been. He would be alone, bitter, hateful, drunk, she would be smart, funny, outgoing. Hermione Granger. The past week would have simply been a dream, and would quickly fade from both their memories, hopefully.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Fear melting slightly from the warmth of his hands, Hermione smiled faintly. "May I have the potion?"  
  
Reluctantly, Snape pulled away, feeling her smooth skin slide over his palms. A lump slowly formed in his throat as he wondered if perhaps that would be the last time he would feel the rose petal texture of her skin. If only things had been different, he could pull her to him once more, could taste the sweetness of her lips, he could have come to know her. Instead, he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled the tiny vial and handed it to the trembling woman before him, terrible, intense emotions causing his heart to clench within him. 'Good bye, Ms. Granger.' His second chance was over. But it was for the better good, she was not his to keep in the dark, and it pained him to no end to see her struggle as she had been. Snape had always been a firm believer in self preservation, but for once in his life he wanted to make a sacrifice, wanted to better someone's life over his own.  
  
Nearly dropping the tiny bottle twice, Hermione clumsily uncorked it, hoping she could keep the contents down long enough for them to do their job. "Are there any side effects I should know of?"  
  
"It would be wise to sit, the effects can be intense." This time it was his voice that wavered, and he who refused to meet her eye, staring instead at her chin, afraid of what he might do if he looked into their vast depths so soon before loosing her.  
  
Nodding, she took a seat in the nearest arm chair, and waited for him to sit across from her before suddenly looking up at him once more, tearing her eyes away from the vial. "Sir, why wasn't this given to me before?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey prefers, in situations such as yours, to allow things to take a natural course, but what she doesn't know, will not hurt her." He did not even bother to feign a grin.  
  
Hermione mulled over it for a moment before swallowing and nodding. Taking a deep breath; and summoning an enormous amount of Gryffindor courage- she drank the bitter liquid in one swallow, her hand quickly wiping away a tear before it had time to slide down her face.  
  
Snape, sitting across from her, watched with the grim fascination one would have at the scene of a train wreck. He watch her slender throat work as she swallowed, watched her face become tense in anticipation, watched her expression change as his potion began to work, and he found himself wondering what her first newly recovered memory would be. Would it work from start to finish, finish to start? Or would her worst memories come first, or her most important memories? What would be the first new person she'd see? He found him self so curious, that if she had left her eyes open, he would have probably used Legilimancy. But would he honestly want to see himself when she finally came around to him? Towering over her when she was just a child, constantly pushing her down, demeaning her talent- always the horrible, greasy potion's master. What would be like to see and feel her image of him shift from like to dislike to hate? No matter how curios he was, he doubted he would honestly want to see that first hand.  
  
Hermione was lost in the sensations filling her body. It was as though the circulation to her brain had been cut off temporarily, and everything was just starting to reawaken. Her head was suddenly tingly, and then warm, and it was like a fog had been lifted, and she could finally see clearly throughout the entire expanse of her mind. She was a little girl having a birthday party, she was a young girl learning to swim, she was a first year on a boat crossing to Hogwarts, a student, a friend, a young woman. She was intelligent, witty, talented, honorable, and she loved her friends and family. Her life had been stolen, her parent's, and Dumbledore were lost, but she was not an animal, she was not some horrible beast- she was Hermione Granger.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, only to find Professor Snape sitting across from her. She was startled for a few moments, before all the memories connected. He had been horrible, had spoken so harshly to her, and had even made her cry on a few occasions. But then she came to know him while working for extra credit- saw him smile and nearly laugh. He had become a man, instead of a monster; a living, breathing, man who smelled of spices and Lavender. She had grown to like him, then he began to invade her every thought, she had replayed the image of his smile a thousand times over in her mind, and she has desperately wanted to kiss him, but always knew it could never be possible, she was just a girl- a student, and he was a Professor. She had wanted to say that she loved him, but her mind had won over her heart and she denied it not only to her friends, but to her self. She was just a girl, what did she know of love? And then she had been taken, been destroyed, and then found a way home. She had known him, recognized him right away, her feelings followed shortly behind. They had kissed, they had embraced, the impossible had become possible, and he was across from her, clearly on the edge of his seat. "Professor, I remember you.I remember it all." Her amazement was written clearly across her expression.  
  
"But.Oh Merlin." Amazement melted into sorrow in mere moments. Her parents, Dumbledore, Professor Sprout.Cedric, Bill and Arthur..so many people had died, had been murdered. Before she knew what was happening she was already to her feet, stumbling to the bathroom to purge the contents of her stomach into the toilet, tears streaming down her face, her world crumbling as she felt the cold tile bite into her knees while she hugged the porcelain bowl like a drowning woman clinging to a life preserver.  
  
Never in his life had Snape ever felt so rejected, so disgusting, as he heard the unpleasant sounds of Hermione being ill. Slowly, shakily, he stood, and numbly left the room. Stiffly he went back to his quarters, and enormous void slowly opening within his heart. 'You never really know what you have until you loose it.' As always, his thoughts taunted him, and for the first time in many years, he felt the sting of them, and it was everything he could to do make it through the door to the potion's classroom.  
  
He made it halfway down the aisle before he could go no further, his fists clenching into balls so tight they made his arms shake fiercely. His eyes began to sting suspiciously, but before he could break down and cry like a child, he exploded instead. The nearest chair was the first to go flying into the wall, an inhuman roar erupting from his throat before he continued tearing through the room like a madman, leaving no chair, no table, no cauldron untouched. If he had thought to reach into his pocket, there was no doubt he would have blasted the wall out of the room. As it was, within just a few minutes, the entire room was in shambles, and Snape sat limply on the floor, leaning against an overturned table, black eyes empty, his once completely collected mind now screaming.  
  
Hermione lay against the wall of her bathroom, her sobs echoing on the walls. The fact that Snape had left still not having come to her attention, her grief leaving room for nothing else. Everyone was dead. Had she been there, maybe she could have saved someone, any of them. Never in her life had she cried so much. When she was a girl, a year before coming to Hogwarts her grandmother had died, when she was even younger her favorite uncle had died, but never had their been such a fathomless sorrow flowing though and from her. She made no effort to wipe the tear streaming from her eyes, spilling down over her cheeks, her jaw, and then her neck before catching in the collar of her robes, turning them a darker shade of purple. She cried until her tears would come no more, and without even considering leaving the cold tile floor for her warm bed, Hermione drifted off into a terrible, haunted sleep.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
She was running through a forest- the forbidden forest, heart pounding, chest heaving, trying to keep up with her pace. Her hooves where sure as she darting between trees and brambles, and her pure white coat gleamed in the full moon light, graying in certain areas from her dripping perspiration. Hounds were baying, and she could hear the heavy hoof beats of enormous war horses just behind her. She could see the edge of the forest, could see the gleaming of the lake ahead when she felt her hoof snag on a protruding root. She was falling, falling down into an endless hole, screaming, crying; Snape had forgotten. He wasn't there to put her out of her misery.he had forgotten.  
  
*~~*~~* "Hermione?! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione jerked awake, painfully bumping her head on the bottom of the toilet, heart still pounding insistently from the nightmare. It took her a few moments to orientate herself, and actually hear the pounding at her door and shouting from the hall. Slowly, stiffly she rose, still confused, using the toilet as support. Absently she flushed it when she realized that she had forgotten to after being sick the night before. She felt hung over, and momentarily thought she might have drank to much wine at the party, until she remembered the events of the night before. Thankfully she had simply run out of tears. Looking around at her empty room, Hermione suddenly started completely awake when she realized that Professor Snape had left- but when? He hadn't said goodnight, hadn't even had the decency to ask if she was alright?  
  
The shouting and pounding on her door have become incredibly insistent and she wondered exactly how long they had been trying to wake her- perhaps if she didn't answer they'd simply go away- but somehow she knew they wouldn't fall for it.  
  
In the middle of one of the long series of knocks she unlocked her door and slowly opened it, not caring who or what was waiting outside. It turned out to be Harry and Ron, both looking extremely concerned, and yet excited, each clothed in sweaters, one with and H, the other with an R on it.  
  
"There you are! Happy Christmas!" Harry seemed not to notice or care about her disheveled appearance, or the red, swollen appearance of her eyes, nor did Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Happy Christmas, Hermione! Have you opened your presents?"  
  
"Um." Her voice came out as a hoarse croak, "I have presents?" How could she have presents? Her world was crashing down on her- everything she knew was gone and dead or horribly wrong. How could she open presents with that knowledge weighing down upon her?  
  
"Yeah, they should have been left by your bed, didn't you see them?" Anxiously Ron looked over her shoulder, standing on his toes, making it quite obvious that he, and probably Harry as well, wanted to see her unwrap them.  
  
"Oh.I.err.I didn't look." Slowly she turned and looked on the other side of her bed, only to find a large stack of brightly colored packages, their adorable, perfect paper and ribbons making her inexplicably ill even as she wondered how she had forgotten this morning was Christmas. "I guess I just missed them before." Her scratchy voice was strangely hollow, and she found herself wishing they'd simply go away and leave her to wallow in her misery. She could remember them, knew how much she had loved them, but what did that matter now when six years a million miles seemed to separate them, but they didn't seem to notice, and insisted on sitting with her while she gloomily opened her gifts, absently deciding to visit the Professor later to let him know that the potion had worked, and perhaps ask him for a bit of his fire whiskey to lift her spirits and drown her sorrow.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"Hermione?! Hermione!"  
  
Snape cracked his sore eyes and gazed out over the classroom, which had already been straitened completely by the house elves. Cringing at the sound of banging and shouting from the hallway, he pulled himself to his feet, feeling his back pop at least a dozen times. Slowly he hobbled out of the classroom, into his quarters, mind blank, head aching, and he longing to feel the insistent beating of the water from his shower head, praying it would wash away the sickening feeling of rejection that clung to him like a foul odor.  
  
Beneath the spray of water, he scrub his body and hair, scrubbed until his skin was glowing bright pink, the lather from his hair running into his already burning eyes, and yet he still felt as though he was filthy. And there was an aching, churning void within him than no soap could possibly reach, and no amount of time would ever be able to heal. Absently he thought of the few ingredients he could easily mix and simmer to create a potion that would be both instant and painless- all he'd have to do is wander off somewhere that no one would find him, drink it, and he could simply rest. But a small voice inside him, the one which delighted in tormenting him, reminded Snape that indeed, he had made his bed, and now he must lie in it.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, he suddenly found he had no desire to dress, or even run a comb through his hair, and instead walked over to his bed and limply sprawled across it, still in his towel, his thoughts automatically straying to Hermione, a subject that made his heat clench fiercely, and his stomach roll over.  
  
Was he honestly that revolting to her? He had expected her to push him away, but vomit at the very thought of him? That was not something he normally expected, but then again, he had never been even remotely intimate with a student, former or otherwise. Had he honestly been that awful to her? His tightly clenched heart twisted violently as he remembered the incident when Draco had enlarged her teeth and he had made a terrible comment about it. Why did he have to be such a cruel bastard? What on Earth compelled him to be this way? Was it honestly necessary for him to torment the children of those who had tormented him as a child? Whatever the answer, it no longer mattered, what was done was done, and nothing would bring Hermione back into his arms.  
  
Compulsively he opened his hand, briefly imagining her soft skin beneath his fingers before forcing himself to ball it into a fist once more, staring blankly at the wall, and the air of his room cool and drafty against his bare skin despite the crackling flames in the fireplace. For the first time since he became a Professor he found himself longing for the students to return, simply so life could resume.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he lay there, drifting in and out of sleep, mind ever wandering over the past week, over the imprint of her touch, her voice, and her sweet smile which was branded into the landscape of his mind. No matter how much he chided himself, forced the emotions away, they refused to leave, and in the end he chose to simply endure them until they eventually, in time, faded.  
  
He was violently jerked from his thoughts, though, when he heard a faint knocking on his classroom door. Cursing venomously he pushed himself up off his bed and quickly dressed in slacks and a shirt before reluctantly leaving his quarters just as the waiting person knocked once more.  
  
Violently he flung open the door, daring whoever was beyond it to not have a decent reason for disturbing him, his glare and rigid state momentarily faltering when he found Hermione, looking more bedraggled than he had ever seen her, staring up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy; her robes slightly wrinkled, though she had changed since the night before, even though she appeared to not have gotten nearly enough sleep, though her still damp hair and the scent of lavender wafting in his direction gave away the fact that she had at least gotten a bath. It did not matter, though, she was still beautiful, and he still wanted to enfold her in his arms, but she was lost to him, and he found himself wondering what on Earth she could possibly want. "What do you want, Ms. Granger?" He used his coldest, most disgusted voice liberally, knowing it no longer made any difference.  
  
Hermione flushed at the harshness of his voice and stepped back slightly, "I...I.just wanted.to say. thank you." Her voice trembled, and she couldn't help but feel incredibly offended- it had been he who had abandoned her, not the other way around. Tears threatened to spring from her eyes once more, now that her eyes had had a chance to rest. She had so hoped that he would pull her into his arms, comforting her, knowing the pain she was feeling, instead he had pushed her away once more, further than arms length this time.  
  
Thankful for what? Letting her see the error of her ways? Enlightening her as to how despicable he really was? Or simply for helping her regain her memories? It didn't matter any more, no matter what her meaning, and so he simply narrowed his eyes, nodded, and then turned to leave, only to have her voice, and the feeling of her warm hand upon his arm stop him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Sir, wait..please." Her voice was still hoarse, made worse by the newly forming lump in her throat. "Why.why did you leave last night?" Voice filled with both anger, and fathomless pain, her eyes bored in to him. She had needed him last night, plain and simple, and he had abandoned her- why did he constantly have to be so fickle?  
  
"Ms. Granger, I am no fool, and it's my general belief that only fools play childish games such as that." He clenched his jaw tightly, unable to believe her audacity- was it not obvious?  
  
Hermione felt a chill run up her spine as he glared at her, eye burrowing into her own, the muscles of his arm beneath her fingers tensing to a point she knew had to be painful, but how could she fear him? "Sir, I'm not playing games, I just wanted to know." She hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would even help, but decided to add it anyways- "You may look if you wish." Deliberately she matched his gaze, wondering if he would take her offer and plunge into her thoughts.  
  
Perplexed, Snape tentatively, against his better judgment, dipped into the forefront of her mind, and found many things, pain, grief, anger, curiosity, confusion, but nothing of disgust, hate, or deceit. His findings frustrated him greatly, and it took all his will to keep from plundering her mind with his own, and picking apart all of its delicate secrets. Instead he quickly began to formulate an answer. Should he simply tell the truth, or an outright lie to cover his tracks? "I did not believe you wished for me to stay, Ms. Granger." It was a half truth, of course, but the best he could manage.  
  
Before any tears had a chance to escape, Hermione reached up and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, her face reddening at the thought of him seeing her cry. If only he had been there for her last night- she would have had someone to lean on, a warm shoulder instead of the bathroom floor. "I...I really wish you hadn't left." Roughly she wiped away another tear which threatened to spill. "I.I needed you."  
  
Snape was completely shocked and taken aback by both her statement, and the incredibly crushed and yet furious look upon her face. If she needed him, and wanted him to stay- why had she literally vomited at the very thought of him? "Ms. Granger, I find that extremely hard to believe when you vomited as soon as you recovered your memories of me." There. He had said it. He had tossed it out in the open, and suddenly felt his heart begin pounding frantically at the prospect of laying things out so openly, but he was beyond dancing around the subject anymore, and even further beyond reason.  
  
Amazed at his misconception, Hermione slowly looked up at him, brow furrowed, mouth gaping. No wonder he had left without a second thought, no wonder he had been so bitter and foul thus far. "Sir, It wasn't the memories of you.it was just.overwhelming. Professor Dumbledore. my parents." Her voice faded and she quickly looked away, clenching her teeth as a wave a sorrow first flowed and then ebbed from her.  
  
Reeling, Snape stepped back from her, his anger crashing down upon him. He had been such a blind fool, yet again. What had he done? Warmth and feeling rushed back into him, and he suddenly felt as though he had just awakened. "I.apologize, Ms. Granger, for my assumption."  
  
"It's alright, sir." Hermione could not contain her amazement- she had never seen Snape apologize to anyone, not even a fellow Professor. "Thank you." Her amazement faded slightly as she realized the gravity of any situation in which the dreaded Potion's Master would apologize, and her gratitude brought tears once again straining to break free and fall from her eyes. She paused for only a second longer before instinctively seeking the comfort of his embrace, her arms slipping around his waist, her head against his chest, feeling the loneliness of the previous night and that morning slowly drift away, and all the while praying he wouldn't simply push her aside.  
  
Shocked into immobility Snape simply stood stiffly in the doorway, looking down at the top of her head, his eyes wide. This had to be a dream, or perhaps he was hallucinating- but her body was so warm and real against his own, and everything was far too crisp and honest to be a delusion; but this wasn't how it was supposed to be- she should be in Potter's arms, or Minerva's, or one of the Weasley's, not nestled against Severus Snape in the cold, dank dungeons. It was incredibly wrong, he did not deserve a happy ending, and yet he knew it would be the end of him if it was not real. His terrible, aching sadness settled heavily on his heart, along with a healthy dose of trepidation, but easing it was along the edge was a glimmer of something not usually found in such a dismal place.hope. Slowly, terrified of what could happen, he snaked his hands behind her back and pulled her to him.  
  
There was a brief, tense moment, and then she sighed long and heavily, gripping him even more tightly, her pain and grief welling up within her like a great tidal wave, threatening to wash her away, and Snape was the only think keeping her grounded . "Please don't let go, sir.don't ever let go." The last part was added as a simple after thought, but the honest need in her own voice shook her too the bone.  
  
It was a rare occasion for Professor Snape to care what a person said, and even rarer for him to do what another person asked of him, but this was an occasion for both. He held her tightly as she sobbed against him, his heart aching for her, and rejoicing at the same moment. She needed him, wanted his arms around her, and his comfort, and for the first time he knew that indeed, it was real. And even with her mind unclouded, she still saw him as he was, as he could be- a man, plain and simple.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Something I Can Never Have  
  
NIN  
  
i still recall the taste of your tears.  
  
echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears.  
  
my favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.  
  
scraping through my head 'till i don't want to sleep anymore.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
come on tell me.  
  
make this all go away.  
  
you make this all go away.  
  
i'm down to just one thing.  
  
and i'm starting to scare myself.  
  
make this all go away.  
  
you make this all go way.  
  
i just want something.  
  
i just want something i can never have  
  
you always were the one to show me how  
  
back then i couldn't do the things that i can do now.  
  
this thing is slowly taking me apart.  
  
grey would be the color if i had a heart.  
  
i just want something i can never have.  
  
in this place it seems like such a same.  
  
though it all looks different now,  
  
i know it's still the same  
  
everywhere i look you're all i see.  
  
just a fading fucking reminder of who i used to be.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
i just want something.  
  
i just want something i can never have  
  
i just want something i can never have  
  
think i know what you meant.  
  
that night on my bed.  
  
still picking at this scab  
  
i wish you were dead.  
  
you sweat and perry ellis.  
  
just stains on my sheets.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
JEEEEEBUS this was a hard chapter to right, and I have little or no idea why *LOL*.I changed it about a thousand times, I know that, and I've been extremely busy and tired, I know that to.but still! It took forever! Gah! Anyways.I seriously apologize for that! Work has just been draining me completely, so has the "spring" cleaning we've been doing at home, not to mention planning my wedding- only 4 months to go!- which is also giving me an incredible amount of frigging headaches.anyways. I finally finished, proofreading and all.though yet again I'm giving you a none beta-ed version due to my haste in posting, though I did print it and revise it as a hard copy (easier for me to find mistakes) BTW, the last chapter has been beta- ed and reposted ^_^ thank you Cristy AKA Flashy! You rule the school with an iron fist!. Really the only reason I got to finish was because of this ice storm currently going on *L* my fiancé and I got to go home early because of it ;).next chapter expect more drama, more romance, and hopefully there will finally be a purpose for that R rating!.alright, on to the replies.  
  
Jordanz: Yup, I'm awful :P especially for making ya'll wait so long for a new chapter! (.As for a love triangle- possibly if I write a sequel, but I think I have enough drama for this installation :D thank you for reading! You rock! ^_^  
  
Jazzlady: Heehee! Neither could I.but I must admit her grief was a big obstacle, how to work it in and yet not allow it to hinder the development of the story? I actually thought about having her refuse to potion.but we all know how curious she is ;)  
  
Az: thanks! ^_^  
  
Hawaii5063: *LOL* yeah, I was so tempted to leave the little buggers out, or kill them off or something *L* but *sigh* ah well. And yup, things will definitely be different now, much more honest :D  
  
Jessica (THM): Killer name! no pun intended :P Johnny rocks.. *LOL* yeah, their relations ship is pretty dang rocky.but the sailing will hopefully be much smoother after this chapter ;).  
  
Risi: Yeah, I know : / damn boys..and Ginny *L*..wasn't anyone's idea, they just showed up.ack..I probably should have pointed that at..sorry (.. And you have an awesome point, I mean hell, it's been six years! But pain and bitterness can make people think unclearly : / ah well, no more of that! At least not much *L*  
  
Nataly Ravenlock: Thanks! ^_^ I was so worried it would be too mushy *L* this story started out so dark now it keeps getting fluffy *LOL*.someone needs to die...J/k, sorry, couldn't resist :P..annnnd, no complaints here! ^_^ it wasn't really the amount, they just kind of errr..lacked enthusiasm? *L* I can't blame anyone, though, and I'm amazed anyone is still reading this silly story at all :D  
  
Baby Gid Gurl: thank you!  
  
Defender of the Spiffy: Thank ye! :D Sorry of the delay! ^_^  
  
Someone28 *L* Dun Dun duuuuun *dramatic music* yup! *L* hope you enjoyed this one as well :D  
  
Theoretically Insane: ack! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! ( I hope this next one comes easier to me!  
  
Sweetygirl420: *L* I sowwy! Both for the terrible cliffy and the long delay : / forgive me? ^_-  
  
Chibidaima: I'm getting close! I hope I can finish it to-I have NEVER finished a story before.and I've never come this close, either..I know I'll actually be able to get this one, though ;) hopefully it'll open the floodgate and it wont be so hard to in the future ^_^ I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Levans: thank you SO much! Here I was thinking I was wallowing a bit to much in their emotions- thank you for boosting my confidence! I honestly needed it! *huggles*  
  
Anyways, thank you EVERYONE who had been reading! And double thanks to those of you who have been reviewing or have reviewed! You all rock, and it tickles me to death that you all actually care about this silly little story! *HUGS TO YOU ALL* 


	23. The Minute you Let Her Under Your Skin

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
  
(Then you begin to make it better.)  
  
Amazed, Professor Severus Snape watched the beautiful woman who was sleeping in a most unlikely place- his own bed. Even in sleep, her brow was furrowed, the delicate skin around her eyes red and puffy, her small fists balled tightly. He, on the other hand stood a few feet away, hands lightly clasped behind his back, more at peace than he had been in twenty years.  
  
She had cried into his chest for longer than he knew, first in the doorway, and then as he led her into his chambers, and then as they sat together upon his bed, since he had no other place to fit two. She had cried as he had never heard someone cry before, great sobbing wails of horrible grief, and for once, he found himself pitying someone other than himself. He had tangled his fingers in her thick, wavy hair, and had cradled her like a child, wishing for nothing more than for her pain to be eased. Her tears had soaked through his shirt and he had felt their warmth upon his shoulder, and he found himself wondering what they would taste like if he dared to kiss them away. But for then he had been content to simply speculate, and continued to cradle her gently.  
  
For a brief moment he considered crawling in to bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her slender body, but she had just fallen asleep, and it would be cruel to even think of waking her. Instead he reluctantly turned and left his room. His students would be returning in just a few days, and he had one last stack of papers to grade, not to mention the first of his lesson plans to write.  
  
Easing himself down into his chair, he began the first of many tedious tasks, his mind ever wandering back to the woman asleep in his own room. He knew it was foolish to become so fixated on her, on anyone for that matter, but there was no stopping it now- he was falling. How could he be so foolish? Despite her training, and his knowledge, would they honestly be able to fight off the wild hunt if they returned? Was he not just setting himself up to loose someone he cared for yet again? It was a proven fact, those he cared for, did not last long. And what of his task? If they battled with the Hunt, and it seemed as though all was lost- could he honestly use the killing curse on her? Would he ever forgive himself if he did? Would he ever forgive himself if he didn't?  
  
The grading of his final stack of papers went extremely slow, but as always, he forced himself to do what he had to do, and eventually finished after nearly an hour and a half of struggling. Then came his first lesson plan, one of his least favorite tasks, but one that he fully understood was completely necessary.  
  
It was halfway through the third week's plan that he felt sudden warmth upon his cheek. Not direct, but the strange heat that one feels when they sense someone is watching them. His eyes immediately left the parchment before him, and darting towards the open door which led to his quarters. Standing in the doorway, was Hermione, leaning against the frame, her hair tousled even more than usual from sleep, her cheek with a red line upon it, probably from a crease in the fabric of his pillow.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ms. Granger." He looked her over one last time, before forcing his eyes back down to the paper before him once more. It was useless, though; there was no way he could continue to read with her not ten feet away.  
  
Hermione did not answer. She simply watched him, nervously worrying her bottom lip. Her grief had waned considerably, had been soothed by his gentle touch, his raw, untried caring. It was still there, pulsing in the back of her mind, but the corners had been smoothed, and her heart ached with more pleasant emotions, not just sorrow. She could not simply pretend that nothing had happened- that he hadn't held her, and cradled her, and laid her down in his own bed where she had fallen asleep awash in his spicy scent. Her dreams had been filled with him as well, and his long fingered, calloused hands, which were always gentle, no matter his words.  
  
Gathering her strength, she cautiously approached him, unnerved by the sound of her own shoes clopping on the stone floor. He did not look up, but she couldn't help but noticed that his quill had ceased moving. And then she was by his side.  
  
Professor Snape could not force his heart to halt its insistent pounding as he not only heard, but felt her near him, nor could he push down the large lump forming within his throat. What on Earth was she doing? He should stop her before she came any closer- just a few well chosen harsh words would do nicely, but he could not make his mouth work, or his head turn, and so he simply waited.  
  
Heart working fiercely against her chest, Hermione tentatively reached out and placed a hand upon his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his cotton shirt. "Sir...I just wanted to say..." But she could say no more. She had meant to thank him, had meant to tell him how much his comfort meant to her... but she could not. Instead she stepped even closer, and circled her arms around him in a gentle embrace, hoping her actions would speak for her lack of words. She leaned against him, tightly shutting her eyes, the top of her head nestled against the column of his neck. He tensed beneath her, but it was only a moment before he relaxed, and she gripped him a bit more tightly, a bit more urgently.  
  
After several moments, Snape awkwardly reached a hand up to cup her shoulder, trying his best to politely return the embrace, without seeming as though he was putting himself out. Wanting nothing more than to pull her against him once more, and sooth whatever ailed her, but knowing that in the end, no matter what, nothing good could ever come of their relationship.  
  
Hermione could not help but jump slightly as his forearm inadvertently brushed against her side, just above the side swell of her breast, and despite the fact that her mind was screaming that he hadn't meant to, that he hadn't intended to touch her anywhere but her shoulder, her cheeks went suddenly red, her throat dry, and the small stretch of skin beneath her robes which he had accidentally touched, burned for more. It was the simplest touch, as brief as the match stroke across striking paper, and yet that tiny spark had ignited her passion, unwilling as she was. Before the fire had time to die out, and her momentarily stunned senses could recover, Hermione had already tilted her head, his intoxicating scent filling her lungs before and then as her lips found the very corner of his jaw.  
  
Everything within Snape, all twenty something years of self training, self loathing, told him to push her away, cast her aside, end it then, but he found himself unable to do anything but wait, and pray that she wouldn't leave.  
  
His pulse was rapid beneath her lips, and she could not resist tasting his burning skin with the tip of her tongue. It was slightly salty, vaguely herbal, and completely wonderful. When he did not recoil, or push her away, she trailed kisses along his sharp jaw line, straitening slightly as she made a path to the corner of his mouth, delighting in the slight dip before the rise of his lips. Emboldened by the audible quickening of his breath, she brought her hand to the side of his face, upon which she could feel a tiny bit of stubble. Experimentally she kissed the corner of his mouth, exhaling slowly, praying that he would pull her into his arms and kiss her properly, but he remained completely still, though his breathing had momentarily ceased. "Professor?" She wasn't sure if he heard her- she could barely hear herself, but as she slightly backed away, she found him watching her, trepidation written clearly across his expression. How could she reach him? Soothe him as he had her? How could she pull him out of his shell, how could she bring him to her? "Sir, please kiss me."  
  
That was all he needed. She wanted him to kiss her, she had asked, and he had seen nothing but sincerity in her wide, slightly misted eyes. And so he leaned towards her, and captured her lips with his own. If whatever they had was doomed, as he knew it had to be, what was the sense in fighting? He had already been captured, had already been ensnared by her, and his own emotions, so no matter what, he would be hurt yet again, so why not simply let go and enjoy it while it lasted?  
  
Hermione responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him once more, pressing her body against him as much as possible, savoring the fresh taste of his lips and eventually his tongue and he began to explore her lips and mouth. It felt as though every nerve within her had suddenly begun straining and reaching towards him, aching for his touch, and she felt and incredible tension building along her spine and shoulders, causing her to shiver violently, and clutch his shoulders desperately, trying to pull him from his seat.  
  
Readily, Snape complied, pulling her into his embrace without hesitation, gently yet firmly grasping her upper arms to hold her to him, hungrily testing every corner of her mouth.  
  
Desperately she pressed against him, her slender fingers tangled in his fine hair, a soft whimper escaping her captured lips, praying that he wouldn't balk once again. If he did, she silently vowed to simply not allow him to leave again. Almost to emphasis her point, she absently gripped his hair a bit tighter, her body shaking it was pressed to him so tightly. For a moment, he frightened her, pulling away to meet her eyes, but her fears were immediately dashed to bits as he, instead of fleeing, bent to taste the corner of her jaw, where it met the graceful line of her throat. Her breath quickening, Hermione tilted her head, missing the taste of his lips upon hers terribly for several moments before finally giving in. Fingers loosening from his hair, she lightly trailed them over the back of his neck, delighting in the goose bumps she felt a moment later.  
  
Never, in all his life, had he ever wanted anything, or anyone more than he found himself wanting her. It had been well over a decade since he had given in to carnal lust, and he had never even felt the spark of the need to make love to someone, until now. Unable to control himself, he gently, yet passionately nipped at her throat, his ability to keep his desire in check quickly failing. He wanted to throw her across his desk and take her like a madman, and at the same time he wanted to lay with her in his bed and explore, caress, adore every bit of her with his eyes, his body, his hands, his lips, his tongue. The nip that followed was much more intense, and he was both delighted and alarmed by the soft cry that escaped her lips. He began to pull away, until he felt her hands upon the back of his head, pulling him to her once more.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
Her voice was an airy whisper, and though he was far from well versed in the subtle language of a lover, he could not ignore the desire clearly displayed in her actions and softly spoken words. "Ms. Granger...." He pulled just far enough away to meet her eyes, clouded with desire and fear.  
  
"Please, Sir... Severus... I have wanted you for so long, I have adored you for so long...." Hermione blushed furiously. The words slipped between her lips before she could stop them.  
  
Her open, completely naked words instantly stopped him in his tracks. A chill radiated from the center of his chest and his thoughts became suddenly, starkly clear. He was pulled from the swirling desire shared between them, and gently but firmly, he pushed her away, holding her at an arm's length. "Ms. Granger...Hermione...forgive me......" The look upon her face caused him to visibly wince, and absently, his grip tightened slightly upon her arms. "I...I cannot...I cannot do this....no matter what I want, I simply do not deserve something as wonderful as this....someone as wonderful as you...please understand."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard, and backed away a bit more on her own, watching him silently, her voice having failed her completely. The desire built up within her quickly faded, and she was left feeling empty, her heart aching terribly within her chest. Her cheeks, already flushed with desire, deepened in color, her lips tightening into and angry purse. Against her will, she felt the painful sting of fresh tears welling up within her eyes.  
  
What had he been thinking? Despite their feelings, and his desire to do nothing but embrace her, and a relationship with her, he simply did not deserve a happy ending, even if it was within reach. He was a disgusting, filthy old man, he had been the pawn that had brought Albus to his doom, he was abusive, and simply horrible. What business did he have seeking out such happiness? How could he have been so selfish? Even if the silly girl wanted him, he could never been anything worth having. Quickly he withdrew his hands, and stepped back from her, tearing his eyes from the hurt, and anger clearly expressed upon her face. "I cannot allow myself to do anything but teach you, Ms. Granger, no matter what I..we..may desire. Forgive me."  
  
"You.....Bastard." Tears spilled down from her narrowed eyes, down her red cheeks, to her jaw. "How....how DARE you?" Before she even considered her actions, Hermione's hand shot up and slapped him hard across the face, hard enough to cause him to stumble backwards.  
  
There was a brief pause, a stunned silence between them both, Hermione glaring at him, her hand stinging, and a sudden, deep rooted regret welling up within her; And Snape standing a few feet from her, sorrow and pain intermixed in his eyes, a red impression upon his pale cheek.  
  
Swallowing hard, to prideful to apologize, Hermione whirled around and bonded out of the room, new tears spilling down her reddened cheek.  
  
"Please forgive me, Hermione." Snape watched her go, his form hunched over slightly- never had he felt so disgusting, but what was done was done- he only hoped that she would still allow him to tutor her, for both their sakes.  
  
Hey Jude The Beatles  
  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
  
Then you can start to make it better.  
  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
  
You were made to go out and get her.  
  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
  
Then you begin to make it better.  
  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
  
By making his world a little colder.  
  
Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
  
Then you can start to make it better.  
  
So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.  
  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
  
Then you'll begin to make it  
  
Better better better better better better, oh.  
  
Eck, I apologize like a mofo for the enormous gap between this and the last chapter, I also apologize for the not so great quality of the chapter above, I've got to get back into the swing of things. The enormous gap was caused by my upcoming wedding (Next Saturday!), and a bad case of writers block, and the only reason I could crank this one out was because I happened to read over it today, and really liked the beginning (I had tried to write this chapter about 6 times, and was satisfied with none of the different versions) and so I finished I off..... Not sure when the next chapter will be coming along, but I'll try . Lots of love, Sarah  
  
Update: This version has been updated a bit, to go along with chapter 24 :D.....The wedding went very well, all horrible, stressful events aside, and it's true what they say- you laugh when you look back on it if you'd like to see some pics go to the "wedding stuff" album here-- http:community.webshots.com/user/sikudani 


	24. Ten Thousand Miles

Stolen Child  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Ten Thousand Miles  
  
Hermione lay upon her side, as the evening sunlight streamed down upon her still form. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she forced herself to sit. It had been over three weeks since Christmas, and the time simply kept on slipping through her fingers, no matter how hard she tried to keep them tightly clenched, and keep the swelling moon from becoming full in just a day, it was still hopeless.  
  
There had not been a single gap in her training since Christmas evening, Professor Snape had seen to it, coming to her room every evening and beating upon her door until she responded, never taking no for an answer. It was the only thing that kept her going, the reason she woke every morning and brushed her hair and teeth.  
  
They had settled into a precarious and yet comfortable friendship, she setting aside her anger, and both making sure to steer clear of anything that might once again stir up the palpable tension that had clung to the air around them before, always careful not to step over the line, and yet roaming freely within their newly defined borders. They both knew exactly how the other felt, but there was no pressure to cross the firmly drawn boundaries before them- at least for the time being. They focused, instead, on training.  
  
Sliding out of bed, she slowly made her way to the window, watching the daylight begin to fade. The moon had already risen part way in the sky, and was nearly washed out by the still glaring sun, and the pink tinged sky. It appeared to be full at first glance, but upon further inspection, Hermione could definitely see that it was ever so slightly lopsided, just a bit skinnier than it was when at the true peak of its cycle. It had been rather warm the past few nights, high enough above freezing for most of the snow to melt and turn to slush.  
  
Hermione jerked violently from her revelry by a sharp rapping upon her door. Her mouth twitched, and she almost grinned as she turned and headed for the door, one hand instinctively reaching to check and make sure her wand was still tucked within the pocket of her robes.  
  
Snape was waiting just outside her door, hands linked behind his back, and eyes narrowed, accentuating his grimace, but there was something in his eyes that betrayed him, and his rigid appearance.  
  
He had not mentioned the waxing of the moon, but the mutual knowledge weighed heavily in the air around them, its presence definitely felt, though not spoken of. "Good evening, Professor. How are you?"  
  
"Quite well, Ms. Granger, et vous?"  
  
"Tout à fait bon, professeur, merci" Hermione grinned briefly before following his lead, carefully shutting her door behind them. She walked with him, not far from his side, and they met no one in the hallway. It wouldn't have bothered her anyways, since she had regained her memories, it seems as though everyone had taken a step back from her as though she was fragile, and the slightest glare from her would send even McGonagall away without question. The only one who did not back away was walking with her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny's visits, which had stopped a week after Christmas due to their return to Canada, had been short and filled with prolonged silence, and frustration. But Hermione was glad for the space, the time, and the privacy. She had not broken down in front of anyone other than Snape, she never had to feel doubly awful for feeling like a drama queen.  
  
Snape did not turn to look at the woman next to him as they made their way to the room of requirement. Since Christmas he had firmly reigned in his desire, though nothing could stop his emotions. It wasn't just his emotions that nagged at him- it was also the increasingly apparent fact that Hermione was barreling headlong into a life so much like his that it frightened him. She had withdrawn from everyone accept for him, spending most of her time within her quarters and the room of requirement. Her skin was growing paler, and she had nearly perfected the same scowl he wore most of the time. Briefly he glanced over at her as they neared the top of the stairs leading to their destination. Her face was set in a mask of what he knew was the beginnings of something beyond sadness or anger, something that would pull her under and hold her there for years, or possibly forever. The thought of it made his heart tighten furiously within his chest, but now was not the time to create a stir, perhaps her current harshness would serve her well in the battle they were both anticipating. .  
  
The Room of requirement was almost exactly the same as it had been the day before, and the day before that, padded on one side, a large fireplace on the other, only minor adjustments had been made along the way. Anxiously, Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket, and grinned at Snape, her face coming alive as it always did during their lessons. The weeks had been filled with study and practice, and Hermione knew almost every fire spell which could be found within the library, not to mention quite a few not commonly used by law abiding witches and wizards. Her hunger for knowledge was nearly the only thing she now retained from her youth.  
  
Unable to wait for any prompting from the Professor, she immediately went to the fireplace, and began to run through each spell, never faltering in her long string of flame inducing Latin.  
  
Professor Snape watched in silence, amazed at her ability, his own wand drawn, and held at his side itching for the duel he knew would come afterwards. It had become their ritual, she would practice and learn, usually on her own, and then each night she would demonstrate the knowledge she had gained with fire spells, and then they would fiercely duel. Her power was growing quickly, and he knew that it would not be long before she matched him in skill, and event he feared would come too late.  
  
Each night, just as she practiced, so did he. It had been years since he had used an unforgivable, and had only done so enough to count on his fingers. And so he had Dobby gather up all the pests he could find while cleaning, from spiders to boll weevils and even a few doxies, and each night he would kill each and every one of them in a small blast of sickening green light, make them writhe in agony, or perform absurd stunts against their will, and despite the insignificance of the tiny creatures, every night his sleep was as uneasy as the months that had followed the final battle with Voldemort.  
  
The moon, despite his wishes for it to remain a tiny sliver in the black sky, had grown heavier and heavier as the month had moved on, and the following night, he knew it would seem almost too pregnant to stay suspended amongst the delicate stars. Each day had been dedicated to preparing for the following night, and after Christmas, they had silently agreed to focus on the task at hand, though the line they walked had to be checked with every step.  
  
His attention strayed from her performance, and drew inward as he wondered what they would do if by some miracle, they defeated their enemy? Would they part ways? Would the barriers between them finally fall and allow them to be together? If he succeeded in training her well enough, would he be redeemed? Would he honestly be able to take her into his arms and tell her, or would he simply bite his tongue and allow her to drift away? But more importantly, what would he do if they failed? Could he honestly point his wand at the woman before him and snuff her out like one would a candle? Could he live with himself, with the knowledge of what she would be subjected to, if he did not? He was startled back into awareness by the sudden lack of sound in the room. Hermione was watching him from several feet away, her hair slightly tousled, but otherwise she appeared calm, her exercise having not even left her breathless.  
  
"Are you alright, Professor?" Anxiously, Hermione fingered her wand. Her voice was curt, and she made sure to fiercely shield her emotions from him. It was obvious that his mind had strayed, and had strayed to an unpleasant subject, but she'd be damned before she let him know how concerned for him she was, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
"Quite alright, Ms. Granger." Snape straightened himself, drawing his wand out from within his robes. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped onto the padded mat that lined the other side of the room, her steps light and graceful, her wand held at the ready position. "Of course...that is, if you're not afraid." She smirked slyly, arching one eyebrow as she watched his expression. She enjoyed provoking him, allowing her anger at him to slip out under the pretense of fun- sometimes it, and their duels were the only thing that kept her from blasting him into oblivion.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed menacingly, and he felt the adrenaline begin to pulse through his veins. "Oh, I can just see it now, Professor Severus Snape afraid of a little girl."  
  
They skirted around an imaginary circle, wands held ready, eyes locked, their hearts beating furiously within their chests. Their duels had shed their playful pretense weeks ago, and neither of them dared hold back as they did at first. Their battles were fierce, and impersonal, their spells meant to not only disarm, but bring down the enemy. Subsequently, the padding throughout the room had become many times thicker, and the ceiling was a few feet higher, and a first aid kit could be found on the hearth.  
  
Hermione was the first to strike, a streak of purple light pulsing from the end of her elegant wand. "EVERBERO!"  
  
She was quick, but not quick enough, and Snape was able to block the incoming blow "CONTEGO!" The purple light dispersed around him, a bubble- like shield protection him from the blast. There was a brief pause before the bubble faded and he raised his pitch black wand in the ready position. "EXPELLIARIMUS!"  
  
Hermione dove to the right, intending full an well to do everything possible to keep her wand in hand, and rolled before pulling herself back onto her feet, immediately spitting out another curse- "DEPULSO!" Her wand bucked slightly in her hand as she spoke, and the air rippled in a path leading straight to Snape. A split second later, she sent another spell his way- "BATTUO!"  
  
The Professor successfully dodged the first spell, diving in the same manner that she had, but he had not gotten to his feet before she hurled the second one his way, and threw him into the wall, several feet behind him. He had barely hit the ground before aiming his wand in her direction and repaying her for her blow- "INFLICTUM!....INCARCEROUS!"  
  
Both spells hit her full on, and she was thrown against the wall, and then promptly binded by the ropes which flew from the end of his wand. Briefly she struggled against her bonds, gritting her teeth, and growling with the effort to free herself before she was able to poke her wand hand through the coiled rope. "SOLVO!" Instantly the ropes fell away from her body, and before Snape could take a breath to bring her down once more, she viciously threw another spell his way- "MISFACIO!" A blast of red light flew from the end of her wand, and hit her target square in the stomach.  
  
Immediately, Snape double over, grunting in pain. He was able to stand for a moment longer, before falling over onto his backside, gasping for breath.  
  
Hermione, merciless, pointed her wand at him once more "Expelliarimus." Snape's hand jerked, and his wand flew well beyond his reach. He began to painfully pull himself back onto his feet, but he had not yet fully recovered from the blow, and so Hermione hit him with on last spell, for good measure. "Incarcerous!" Rope flew from the end of her wand and wrapped around Snape's slightly hunched body.  
  
Sighing in defeat, The Professor glared at his former student, and then smiled slyly. "Bravo, Ms. Granger."  
  
Grinning, Hermione doubled over in an extravagant bow. Straightening back up, the grin slowly fading from her slightly damp face, she approached him, aiming her wand at his bonds. "Solvo." As before, the rope loosened, and fell to the floor. "Are you alright, sir?"  
  
Bending to retrieve his wand, Snape couldn't help but chuckle. "Ms. Granger, I have been subjected to the Crucio curse more times than I can possibly count, Misfacio is like a gentle prod compared to it, so yes, I'm alright." Tucking his wand back into his robes, he turned to face her, drawing himself up to his full height, the effects of the spell having faded.  
  
Hermione turned away from him to hide the pained look upon her face, the thought of him under the effects of the Crucio curse causing a horrible pang deep within her chest. She busied herself with putting away her wand and futilely attempting to tame her wild hair with her fingers until the ache inside her faded enough for her to be able to face him once again.  
  
"I have one more thing to go over before we leave tonight, Ms. Granger." He was standing next to a small table with two chairs, one on either side, which had apparently been provided by the room. In the center of the table sat a rather large capped jar filled with what appeared to be hundreds of writhing insects. "Please, take a seat. You'll need your wand." He pulled out one of the chairs, and gracefully slid into place. "I have been mulling over the option of teaching you this for a while now, and though it may be a bit late to master something so complex, if you are able to, I feel as though it may be rather useful." He waited until Hermione was seated before uncapping the jar, and nonchalantly dipping his fingers into the black, writhing mass to select a victim and setting it on the table between them. "Watch, and listen carefully." He pointed the wand deftly at the tiny creature- an ant- which had begun to scuttle across the table, towards him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" there was a small blast of sickening green light, and the ant instantly curled into a ball, as rigor mortis set in.  
  
Hermione watched, her heart pounding furiously. She had, of course, read about the unforgivable curses, but never had she seen one performed, and she had never even considered the possibility of actually learning any of them, let alone the killing curse.  
  
"The trick is, you had to really want it to die." Snape's voice was flat, and he did not meet her gaze, instead he kept his eyes upon the wilted ant. "Now you try." Once again he uncapped the jar, and pulled another insect from within- this time it was a daddy long-legs.  
  
Hermione's first timid attempt produced nothing- not even the faintest hint of a green light, and Snape patiently picked up the squirming spider and set it in front of her once more. Nearly ten tries later, she was able to produce a faint blast of green light, and on the eleventh try, she finally felled the tiny creature, which promptly turned onto its back, and curled in on its self. Hermione sat back in her chair, staring at the result of her spell, her wand hot in her hand from such constant strain.  
  
Snape did not pause; he simply swept the carcass off the table, and replaced it with another daddy long-leg, which immediately began to scuttle across the table, away from the jar. "Again, Ms. Granger." His voice was cool and even.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Another blast of green light, and the fleeing spider immediately crumpled- tumbling a few inches before becoming completely still.  
  
Again and again, Severus threw new victims in front of her, again and again, she felled them until the jar was nearly half empty- only then did he replace the cap on the jar, and sit back in his seat, solemn, and yet pleased. Never had he taught a more talented witch, or wizard. Surely, he had met a few, but never had he taught one. "That will do, Ms. Granger."  
  
Swallowing hard, Hermione placed her wand back in her pocket, her hand trembling fiercely before scooting her seat back and standing upon shaky legs, her eyes drawn to the small pile of carcasses which had been swept off of the table by Snape's deft hand.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Snape stood from his seat, tucking his wand away once more. "Ms. Granger?........Hermione?" He followed the path of her gaze, and sighed when he saw the pile of pitiful corpses. "That's enough for tonight, shall we?"  
  
Tearing her eyes away from the floor, she took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a smile, forcing herself to be strong, and distant. For the last time, she followed him out of the room of requirement, closing the door behind her. Despite the weight of her new knowledge, and the nausea churning within her stomach, Hermione's heart was light, far lighter than it had been since Christmas. She was powerful, capable, and her mind was overflowing with awareness and understanding. This time she would not be an outmatched, though confidant girl, she was armed to the teeth, and willing to use everything available to her.  
  
Snape couldn't help but notice the determination set upon her face, the squareness of her shoulders, and the sureness of her steps. It caused his heart to swell with something he had been void of for many years- pride. Lost in his thoughts, he completely forgot what he was intending to do before returning to the dungeons, until he was three quarters of the way across the entrance hall before coming to a sudden stop. "Ah, I almost forgot."  
  
Hermione cocked her eyebrow, but did not question his actions- she instead followed him as he wheeled around, and ducked out of the front doors, pulling the jar of insects from a large pocket within his robes and handing it to her, his face blank, but his eyes shining. Smiling faintly, she took the jar from him and descended the front stairs.  
  
The night landscape was well lit by the light of the waxing moon, and it only took her a moment to find an appropriate place to kneel. Unscrewing the lid of the jar, she gently laid it on its side in the low cut grass, now devoid of snow. The creatures within did not hesitate to flee into the night, and only a few moments passed before the container was empty.  
  
Hermione stood, closed the jar, and handed it back to Snape, their fingers touching momentarily before she had time to jerk her fingers away as though burned. There was an awkward moment as they stood silently facing each other, neither daring look the other in the eyes, until Professor Snape was finally able to gather the nerve to speak.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I know...I know I have been a fool.....and for that, I am truly sorry. I can not excuse the way I have been, I just....I just hope that you can forgive me in case....before...."  
  
"In case tomorrow is my last day...." Hermione finally met his eyes and sighed, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. "I can't pretend to understand why you turned me away on Christmas, I do know, and understand that it hurt...it hurt me badly. But I also know and understand that you do not do things without a reason, no matter if it has grounds, or not. I just wish that you would see that there was....is....a possibility for things to be right, and good. There is a possibility that we will defeat the enemy tomorrow...I just wish...." She wished that he would simply take her in his arms and sooth her, tell her that it would be alright, that he would be by her side, and that he would defend her, and defeat them, and they would live happily ever after....but she could not tell him that, and even if he did say all that she wished, it would not make it any more true. There were no happily ever afters- she was an orphan, Dumbledore was an invalid, the man she....the man she...loved.....did not, or simply would not love her back. She looked away into the night, towards the forbidden forest, her heart struggling to keep up with her thoughts.  
  
"Merlin's Beard, Hermione..." Snape could think of nothing to say to make his actions any more excusable, nothing to ease the pain he knew he had inflicted, and so he simple pulled her to him into a tight embrace.  
  
Hermione did not resist, and instead she melted against him, her arms circling around his waist, her face buried in his chest. Her tears came easily, without sobs, without a sound. They simply trickled down her cheeks onto his warm robes. She cried for longer than either of them knew, until the chill of the night began to seep through their robes, and she began to shiver against him.  
  
"Perhaps, we should go inside, it's late, and you need to gather your strength before tomorrow." Slowly he pulled back from her, his hands upon her arms. She nodded silently, her hands going to her face to wipe away her already nearly dried tears.  
  
Hermione followed his lead, back inside, and down the stairs towards the dungeons. As always, the hall was damp, and chilly, and yet it warmed her- being tucked away beneath the massive school, cradled within the earth. The warmth of being sheltered, melted into the warmth she had felt from his embrace, and somewhere in the depths of her heart, hope was kindled once more.  
  
"Earlier today took the liberty of alerting Professor McGonagal and the other staff, and they will all be on the watch tomorrow night. Though Minerva is still quite confidant that the grounds are more than safe" His voice was even, but gentle- far gentler than it had been in the past few weeks.  
  
Hermione nodded imperceptibly and kept walking, her heart pounding fiercely within her chest, the reality of the next day chilling her, even through the numbness that often follows a good cry. Before, it had seemed like a distant possibility, something that was perpetually in the future, but suddenly it was upon her, her last taste of freedom could be the here and now, fewer hours than she could count on her digits. When they reached the door leading to Snape's classroom, Hermione did not even think about the possibility of pausing before she spoke. "Sir... Tomorrow, may I stay with you? If it truly is my last day....I don't want to be alone." 'I want to be with you.'  
  
For the first time in several minutes, Severus gathered the strength needed to meet her pleading eyes, and though he made sure to steal himself, he found his heart aching in response to her plight. "If you wish, Ms. Granger. Now, I suggest you sleep, and sleep well. If you become restless," Snape paused long enough to dip one elegant hand into one of the pockets on the outside of his robe, and draw out a small vile of amber liquid, "Just take this, for a dreamless sleep."  
  
Holding out her hand, Hermione offered him a thankful smile, and a faint nod. "Goodnight, Sir, sleep well." It took all of her strength not to throw herself upon him, and instead she turned and heading briskly back towards her quarters, gripping the potion tightly in her fingers.  
  
"Goodnight, Ms. Granger." He paused, momentarily lost in the movement of her robes before he could pull himself back together and retreat to his classroom... the night may be well on its way, but his work had just begun.  
  
Hermione did not hesitate to shed her robes, which she lay over the back of her favorite chair. She did not light any candles; the chilled, blue glow of the moon provided plenty of illumination as she slowly padded around her room, carefully checking to make sure that everything was in order.  
  
Her clothes were neatly tucked away in her dresser; her books had all been placed back in alphabetical order in her shelf. A small stack of rolled parchment scrolls lay upon the coffee table nestled between her arm chairs, one letter for each of her few friends- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Professor's Dumbledor, and McGonagal, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid......and Severus Snape. She had read each one carefully, and had done several drafts of each, save the one for Professor Snape- she could not bring herself to read it even once, and knew that if she did, she would immediately toss it in the rubbish bin. She had held nothing back, purged her soul onto the paper's surface- everything she couldn't, or wouldn't say, she had written, and it pleased her, put her mind at ease.  
  
Once satisfied that indeed, everything was in order, Hermione, bathed in the glow of the moon slid between the covers of her bed, rubbing her feet together to fight off the chill of the smooth fabric. She lay awake for a long while, her mind reeling with the enormity of the following day. Had she done everything possible to prepare? What would it be like if she got through this- would Snape finally set aside his reservations? Did she know every spell? Could she use the killing curse on someone if it came down to it? Would Snape honestly use the killing curse on HER if it came down to it? Did Professor Snape know how she felt about him? Slowly she would drift off until she was nearly asleep, only to be jolted awake by the jab of a fresh, terrifying thought, and after nearly an hour of trying, she gave in, and downed the vial of potion, crawled back into bed, and moments later, drifted off to a perfect, peacefully, completely dreamless sleep.  
  
Ten Thousand Miles Joan Baez (Traditional)  
  
Oh fare thee well, I must be gone  
  
And leave you for awhile  
  
Wherever I go, I will return  
  
If I go ten thousand miles  
  
If I go, if I go, if I go ten thousand miles  
  
Oh, ten thousand miles it is so far  
  
To leave me here alone  
  
Well, I may lie, lament and cry  
  
And you'll, you'll not hear my mourn,  
  
And you'll, no you'll, and you'll not hear my mourn  
  
Oh, the crow that is so black, my love  
  
Will change his color white  
  
If ever I should prove false to thee  
  
The day, day will turn to night  
  
Yes, the day, oh the day, yes the day will turn to night  
  
Oh, the rivers never will run dry  
  
For the rocks melt with the sun  
  
I'll never prove false to the boy I love  
  
Till all, all these things be done  
  
Till all, till all, till all these things be done  
  
ok, there we go ...Chapter 24, yay! :D....it was freaking hard, but ah well...almost there ....it may take me awhile, but I'll keep chuggin along! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...and thanks so much to everyone who read the bloody thing! I changed a little part at the end, just to make it a little more dramatic, etc, etc, etc...lots of fun.... Anyways....the wedding went well, stressful but well, and as I said in the updated chapter 23, if you'd like to see pics, go to the "wedding stuff" album here: I'm the chick in the white dress! LOL Ignore my art, though, it's so out of date! Bleh! 


End file.
